… pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Pero mamáááá, ¡los superhéroes existen! Sino, ¿quién rescataría a los héroes?
1. Compañeros

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

Speedy torció la cabeza, el cuello le calaba espantosamente, y después, la sacudió intentando sacarse el flequillo de la frente.

—¿...?

Intentó soltarse, pero al moverse los brazos le ardieron como si sus manos llevasen horas atadas a la espalda.

Estaba tirado pegado a un peldaño de rocas mojadas de donde les caía agua de la pared húmeda en aquella cueva. Sus pies también estaban atados por los tobillos, y bajo éstos, Aqualad estaba desmayado y no en mejores condiciones que él. También estaba maniatado, pero aunque parecía haber casi logrado desatar sus pies, una roca trancaba uno de ellos.

_—¡Ahhhh!_

Escuchó un gritó aterrador no muy lejos, lo que le hizo girar prontamente en busca de descifrar la situación. Pero no se podía ver nada más que rocas y más rocas.

_—¡Ag…AGG…!_

—¿Ro-…?

La voz le raspó la garganta seca, e incluso la lengua se le pegó en la boca.

Tosió, y con el movimiento se quejó cuando los hombros comenzaron en alerta a dolerle más, recordatorio de que ya estaba despierto, y terminó removiéndose para intentar sentarse.

—_¡Robin!_ —Esa parecía Starfire— _¡DETENTE!_

—St-rfir… —sus ojos se medio cerraron en intento de aguantarse las veces que le tronaron los hombros al moverse—. Ro-in…

–.–.–.–

**1.- Compañeros**

Robin fijaba la mirada a lo lejos. Por su concentración se podía jurar que veía a través de toda esa oscuridad que, para seres como los demás, sería imposible descifrar de cuando terminaba un edificio de otro.

—Shh.

Él había girado a ver al compañero en turno de aquella misión, a lo que en respuesta sólo obtuvo una sonrisa silenciosa y un asentimiento.

Sppedy, quien parecía más tranquilo, aquella noche la estaba tomando como un descanso de toda la ola de terror que azotara antes a la ciudad, además, le divertía ver esa cara de suma concentración que se lanzaba su líder. Aquello le inspiraba.

Un ruido, el quejido de un gato y el caer de una tapa de basura fueron suficientes señales para que el chico maravilla tomase una de sus armas, esa que se parecía a un bumeran pero en forma de murciélago, y lo lanzara.

—¡No escapara!

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos más en seguirle, en lo que le veía y sacaba una flecha.

—No, claro que no.

Sabía que Robin le atraparía sin problemas, pero a él también le interesaba participar, además de poder brillar un poco al tale de su pareja de noche.

Robin le había técnicamente capturado, pero fue la flecha de Speedy chocando contra un contenedor de basura y vaciándolo todo sobre aquel ladrón, quien terminó deteniéndolo.

—No entiendo porqué nos molestamos por esta gente —dijo por fin terminando de llegar, y señalando al tipo como si no fuera la gran cosa—. La policía debería hacer algo, para variar.

Robin, tan serio como siempre cuando se trataba de trabajo, le pasó de largo y fue hasta el hombre, a quien comenzó a atar.

—Si podemos ayudar, lo haremos.

Speedy torció la boca. —Lo único que estamos enseñándoles es a no hacer nada.

Entonces hubo un silencio, pequeño, pero al final un silencio al que el pelirrojo interpretó como duda de parte del moreno, hasta que éste lo rompió y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Ya vienen en camino, vámonos de aquí.

Sin más palabras, ambos saltaron por las escaleras y de ahí a la azotea. No tardó en aparecer una patrulla y unos confianzudos oficiales bajarse para sacudirse algo de comida y entonces ir por el ladrón.

Ahora fue Robin quien creó un gesto de disconformidad y su ceño se aplanó derrotado.

—Si no hacemos nada, nos aburriremos y perderemos condición. ¡Pero esto es el colmo! —se giró, le palpitaba la sien—. Será mejor que pensemos en otras alternativas —Y decidido comenzó a caminar, manos empuñadas y cuello tenso del enojo.

—¿Alternativas? —Speedy, quieto, le hizo girar y con una sonrisa le dio a entender que ya tenía esas "alternativas".

–.–

—Entonces Aqualad saltó cuando Más y Menos pusieron una tachuela en su silla sin que se diera cuenta—Speedy reía a pulmón, la risotada ahogando todo el lugar—. Y ahí no acaba, a su traje le quedó un agujerito el cual no vio y así es como apareció después en una entrevista ¡jajajaja!

Para ese entonces, no sólo el pelirrojo moría a carcajada abierta, Robin había caído en aquel flirteo relajado, sucumbiendo a una noche más tranquila sin villanos y sin deberes.

Otra bebida, ya no tan inocente como la anterior, fue lanzada al moreno, quien lo tomó en el acto y seguido de ello se escuchó el abrir de otra lata.

—¡Salud!

Robin sonrió y abriéndola también, la alzó en respuesta hasta chocarla.

—¡Salud!

Meses antes, Jum City se había encontrado en caos total, tanto, que varios miembros de los diferentes lados estuvieron con los principales Titanes para brindarles ayuda. Pero tras esa ola de caos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las calles estaban aburridas, los villanos en fecha no eran sorprendentes, y ver una novela parecía mucho más interesante que patrullar. Así que habían decidido cederse turnos, cambiarse de torres y aprovechar en revisar los demás grupos.

Por ejemplo: Cyborg había ido a los Titanes Oeste junto con Star, y así también Raven había sido enviada a otro lado. Por su parte Beast Boy quedaba en la torre central mientras Robin y Speedy salían a patrullar.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que sales con Starfire?

Robin casi se ahogó con la cerveza, escupió y tosió.

—Oye —Speedy sonreía divertido—, no es como que hayan hecho mucho por ocultarlo.

—Nosotros no tenemos que ocultar nada —y el moreno estaba rojo granate—, porque entre nosotros no hay nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

Speedy levantó una ceja sospechosa, su sonrisa aún ensanchada. —Claro —y tras encogerse de hombros, haciendo alusión a que no le creía, volvió a beber de su cerveza.

Robin refunfuñó bajo, pero no quiso seguirle al tema, así que se acercó un par de papitas y engulló.

—Vamos hombre, relájate. Todos tenemos una vida aparte de ser quienes somos.

Y el moreno giró, parpadeando. No entendiendo, pero entendiendo. Recordando algo que había olvidado hace muchísimo tiempo: Era verdad, ellos también eran personas.

Negó dejando salir una grata sonrisa, y bebió.

—Supongo entonces que lo tuyo con Shine es cierto entonces.

Contento de que aquello tomara ese rumbo, él negó con un dedo. —Te diré que no es mi tipo, pero no me cambies entonces el tema.

—Es complicado.

—¿Complicado?

—Sí.

Silencio.

—¿Qué tan complicado?

—Mucho.

Más silencio.

Entonces Speedy se acordó de algo, y acercándose su carcaj le lanzó algo al otro. —La hice el otro día, tiene un sistema parecido al tuyo, pero con mi toque de inteligencia.

Entre curioso y ofendido, el moreno dejó la lata ya vacía que sólo traía de adorno cargando, y tomó con más atención aquella flecha. Visualmente muy parecida a las que solía cargar su compañero, pero el sistema del núcleo traía…

—¿Detector?

—Es para los casos especiales, en lugar de hacer que detone toda, le dejo a nuestro amigo huidizo un regalito, por si decide que ya no quiere vernos. Esa bebé nos ha facilitado ya varias veces el trabajo.

Robin se rascó la cabeza y ya tenía media pieza desarmada. Aquello era tan simple como cualquier cosa que un super héroe construyera, pero con la habilidad suficiente para distraer con otro fin.

—Veo que has aprendido cosas nuevas —y mecánicamente cachó otra atrapada, cuando de la nada le llegó una nueva lata.

—Relájate —Speedy le vio dudar—, los días están demasiado tranquilos últimamente.

–.–

Robin se cayó de donde estaba sentado y pegó un dedo a la frente en lugar de a los labios, señalando silencio. —Shhhh —indicó, aún torcido por la gravedad e intentando mantenerse cuerdo—. Shhh.

Speedy se ahogó en más carcajadas sin poderlo evitar, y siguiendo una mosca que pasaba por encima de su cabeza, fue a golpearse él mismo en el rostro. Volvió a agitar la mano aún sin parar de reír y ahora terminó tosiendo, se la había tragado.

Robin por fin cayó completo al piso y rendido en carcajadas.

—¡No te-aggg cof cof! —sacó la lengua intentando quitarse el sabor y volvió a toser—. Estúpida mosca y… —intentó levantarse para golpear algo invisible, pero volvió rápido al piso—. Y estpup..do… todo y de-ja de rrte. Mldto Rbin…

Fueron pocos los gruñidos, al momento el pelirrojo también estaba ahogándose de la risa.

Lento, pero decidido, una sombra fue acercándose hasta ellos y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el cachorro verde se transformó en un ser semejante a un humano y abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida.

—No lo puedo creer… —Inconcientemente traía en su mano el transmisor y picaba insistente para que alguien le contestara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!

—¿Cyborg?

—¿Beast Boy? ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¡¿Alguna emergencia?!

—Cyborg, no lo vas a creer…

–.–.–

Robin se tambaleaba de un lado a otro al caminar, y traía consigo una bolsa de frío que solía utilizar cuando los músculos le dolían. Pasaba arrastrándose casi por el pasillo que iba hacia la cocina, y evitando cualquier ruido que pudiese perturbarle.

—¡Buenos días Robin! —gritó Beast Boy con sonrisa ancha en cara, a lo que Robin sólo apretó los dientes con dolor y le miró de mal talante—. Ah —éste comprendió y se silenció a él mismo antes de reír por algo al parecer, que él sólo sabía—. Has dormido mucho hoy, ¿tienes hambre?

Casi saliéndole un vapor del dolor que sentía en la cabeza, el aludido sólo tomó asiento y se derritió como fideo en el sofá.

—Estoy haciendo un delicioso tofu con un par de algas encebolladas y un bluckratspeckt que me enseño a preparar Star.

Ante el silencio Best giró, Robin seguía casi derretido en su asiento.

—Por cierto —De la nada ya estaba donde su amigo y le dejaba una taza con algo negro dentro—, consejo de Sppedy —y sonrió—. Dijo que probablemente le necesitarías.

Robin bajó la mirada y ante el aroma, descubrió que se trataba de café.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Esto sucede cuando alguien quiere leer de algo, y no lo encuentra.

Si observan cosas curiosas como coincidencias con otros sucesos u/o referencias en el mismo rublo de DC, no son coincidencias.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que después de el capítulo "El ganador se lo lleva todo", Speedy es nombrado Titán honorario por Robin? A partir de ahí se le da un comunicador.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Redes Sociales

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**2.- Redes Sociales**

Robin quedó de piedra al ver aquel video. Se trababa de él y Speedy, ambos borrachos.

Lanzó humo por la cabeza y se levantó inmediatamente casi fulminando con la mirada a su amigo verde. -¿Qué demonios es esto? -masculló, Best sonreía nervioso mientras Cyborg no dejaba de carcajearse una y otra vez.

—Míralo así hermano, ¡tu cara y la de Speedy tienen un cuadro de pixeles ocultándolos en la cara, nadie lo sabrá! JAJAJAJA.

Ahora al que casi quiso matar fue al robot. Habían deformado su cara, sí, ¡pero era claro que eran ellos porque llevaban los trajes!

—¡Agr! —apretó los puños y se fue indignado.

–.–.–.–

—Relájate Robin —Speedy traía lágrimas de reírse cada que se acordaba y más, por la cara el moreno—, todo mundo piensa que son un par de borrachos queriendo ser héroes —Y volvió a reír a carcajada abierta, aquello era retorcidamente real.

El video llevaba miles de visitas en menos de un día y se encontraba el debate si eran o no eran los reales. Al final, la gente concluía en que sólo eran unos tipos cualquiera con disfraz queriendo llamar la atención (para fortuna o infortunio de los originales). E incluso para rematar, se habían puesto de moda sus disfraces y ahora había más y más versiones del suceso, e incluso antes y después de aquella toma.

Viendo desde lo alto de un edificio a dos tipos vestidos de ellos que corrían despavoridamente de una jauría de perros, inevitablemente a Robin le salió la carcajada y el pelirrojo la acompañó mientras, con dificultad se levantaba y entre risa y risa le lanzaba una flecha a los perros con una bomba de gas para dormirlos y después doblarse de la risa.

–.–

Speedy lanzó un suspiro más frotándose el abdomen, le dolía.

—No podré correr en un par de semanas, jajaja.

Echado a un lado suyo, sentados con el muro de piedra a sus espaldas, el moreno alzó la vista intentando identificar la hora; probablemente serían ya las cuatro de la mañana, pensaba.

Esa era otra de las noches como las anteriores: no crimines, no arrestos, no acción.

Speedy bostezó y de su carcaj sacó dos bolsas gigantes de papitas. Lanzando una al otro, la abrió y comenzó a engullir. Robin, quien echó un vistazo más a la lejanía, le siguió después.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** No suban a internet algo que no quieren recordar toda la historia.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en el episodio "Titanes del Este - Part 1", Speedy se niega a pedirle disculpas a Aqualad tras haberse comido unos tacos de pescado? Obviamente el marino se ofende.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Música

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**3.- Música**

Speedy lo miró, tan cerca suyo mientras hablaba dándole instrucciones a voz baja, e inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás notando que su corazón bombeaba más fuerte que la voz de Robin.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Parpadeó, miró a su alrededor y asintió seguro.

—Tú izquierda, yo derecha, tomas el reactor y nos vamos. Seguro —y alzó un dedo pulgar en aprobación.

Robin, quien había alzado una ceja al saberse que no le ponían atención, asintió no muy seguro. Aún tenía esa sensación que su compañero había estado en cualquier lugar, menos ahí.

—Vamos entonces.

El rojo, quien tardó en seguirle, se esperó para sacar un profundo suspiro retenido, síntoma de la tensión a la que se había sometido. Y ya más dispuesto y un tanto orgulloso de su autocontrol, dio un salto al tiempo que sacaba dos de sus flechas y las disparaba evitando que escaparan algunos maleantes que corrían espantados al haber visto a Robin.

—Speedy ¡a un lado!

Cuando el nombrado alzó la vista al techo, era tarde, todo un montículo de escombro le vanía encima.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Y en todo ese intervalo había sido golpeado a un lado y contra el piso, y justo en esos momentos parecía cargar algo pesado. Cuando abrió los ojos quejándose, se dio cuenta que Robin estaba encima suyo y le veía.

—¡Quítate! —Le empujó de mal talante y giró el rostro con la excusa de tallarse para retirar polvo—. Pesas…

El chico maravilla, quien lo observó raro, no dijo nada ante eso, se levantó, sacudió su manga izquierda y le dio la espalda mientras veía a lo lejos por el pasillo delante de ellos. —Apresurémonos, uno de ellos ha escapado.

Speedy obedeció y pronto se encontraban tras el criminal al que no tardaron en atrapar. Robin había lanzado unas cuerdas y ahí lo habían dejado amordazado hasta que los policías llegaron.

—Debo aceptar que ese detonador fue buena idea —opinó el chico flecha mientras se estiraba en la azotea de un edificio.

Robin no dijo nada, el otro le miró.

—Bueno —sonrió y le golpeó la espalda efusivamente— como hoy me has salvado la vida, yo invito la cena. ¿Qué dices?

Otro silencio prolongado y luego ya el moreno sonrió.

—Bien, acepto.

–.–.–

Aquella noche tras haberse salido temprano logrando escabullirse de una larga noche con Speddy, Robin por fin había llegado a su habitación que era lo que estaba deseando haber desde hacía horas y como anotación extra sin ganas de nada más, terminó sumergiéndose en la bañera con agua tan caliente que un huevo podría cocerse.

—...

Soltó burbujitas con medio rostro bajo el agua y apretando una esponja para empaparla, se la aplastó en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Sentía raro, es decir, se sentía confundido. ¿Había sido una idea suya o Speedy se había sonrojado? Además… estaba esa sensación desagradable de casi haberle visto bajo un pilar de rocas. Y esa otra cuando esta noche, el de rojo pareciera más distanciado e incluso coqueando con Raven…

—Aghbbb…

Gruñendo se sumergió por completo y terminó por recargarse y echarse una toallita encima del rostro.

¡Todo eran ideas suyas de que algo iba raro!

En primera: él se preocupaba por todos sus amigos, así que claramente era normal que si uno peligraba, él se preocupase.

Segundo: Speedy era de esos en parecer no estar ahí cuando era lo contrario.

Tercer: él era coqueto con cualquier chica. Así que, fuera lo que fuera, era muy el chico flecha.

Sin seguir conforme con sus pensamientos, Robin decidió que lo más sensato era… ¡escuchar música! Y eso hizo. Puso el estéreo alto y decidió por sentar el tema.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que En el episodio "Fractured" (Fracturado), Larry se presenta diciéndole su nombre a los titanes: Nosyarg Kcid que leído al revés siginifica Dick Grayson, el cual es el nombre real de Robin? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Visitas inesperadas

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,****  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**4.- Visitas inesperadas**

—¿Salir con un par de pollitas? — Speedy pareció pensarlo dos veces—. Naaa, hoy no amigo —y se estiró bostezando sonoramente caminando a su cuarto y dejando a un Aqualad incrédulo y a un Más y Menos anonadados.

—¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo? —Más y Menos se miraron, se metieron los dedos a los oídos limpiándolos, asintieron para ellos y luego para el otro—. ¿Estará enfermo?

Era muy tradicional que algunas veces al mes, se dieran el lujo de quitarse los trajes y salieran como civiles en busca de conquistar algunas chicas, o pollitas como les decía el pelirrojo. Y de hecho aquello había sido impuesto por el mismo susodicho así que, si alguien jamás de los jamases faltaba, era él.

Y decir jamás, era JAMÁS.

Aqualad alzó una ceja dudosa y miró la puerta principal. Se preguntaba si tener de compañero a Robin lo estaba cambiado o bien, era tan cansado.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Aunque en meses pasados no había sucedido algo así.

Se quemó el cerebro durante un rato más y decidió probar suerte mañana. Quizás entonces reconsideraría las opciones.

–.–

Pero ese otro día apenas y lo vio, había tocado jornada solitaria. El otro día hubo un robo en un banco. Al siguiente estaban todos tan cansados que habían llegado a dormir a la sala. En los demás el pelirrojo se la pasaba arreglando su estuche de flechas. Después siguieron las demás armas.

—¡Ahhh! —Bumblebee se torció hacia atrás tronando su espalda para después sobarla; siguió con el trasero y bostezó.

—No puedo moverme —Menos estaba esparcido en el sillón cara contra éste y su hermano a un ladito.

—Somos dos.

Silencio.

—Han sido unas semanas pesadas —Bee les miró—. Ahora sí puedo decir que se han ganado la salida —Y es que la abeja no era partidaria de aquel ritual ya que para ella, eran unos holgazanes perdiendo más el tiempo.

Los gemelos alzaron el rostro como resortes y miraron a Aqualad (quien se encontraba sentado al sillón del frente) como esperando la confirmación, pero en respuesta sólo obtuvieron un parpadeo.

—No me miren a mí, Speedy nuevamente se ha marchado.

Bee le miró, no estaba enterada.

—Sí, bueno… Cuando veníamos hacia acá ha recibido un comunicado de Robin.

La morena frunció las cejas y caminó de un lado a otro como toro encabritado, chocó un puño contra la mano—. Si piensa que se puede robar a uno de los miembros del Este, está pero muy equivocado.

Silencio.

—¡¿Qué?! —ella pareció más molesta—. Oigan, entiendo que se trata de Robin pero…

—¡Yo quiero ir con Robin! —Más saltó.

—¡Yo con Starfire! —Menos siguió.

—¡Sí! ¡Starfire! —Y ambos parecieron emocionados.

—Bueno —Agualad más serio le miró—. Si me lo preguntas, él no parece muy a disgusto de la decisión.

—Oigan, ¿creen que si le decimos a Starfire, sea nuestra compañera? —Menos.

—Quizás nos deje acompañarle un día —Más.

—O ella venga.

Los gemelos se miraron dudosos y corrieron al teclado principal para hacer una llamada "urgente". Bee, quien tenía aún las manos a la cadera, resopló mal humorada. —¡Bien! —gritó y comenzó a marcharse de ahí—. Genial. ¿Por qué mejor no dicen de una…

Aqualad, que se había quedado solo en la sala, encendió el televisor; aunque se quedó más bien pensado. Compartía ese sentimiento desazonado de su líder inmediata, pero también compartía ese otro de Speedy cuando le contaba sobre lo interesante que a veces se ponía al ir con el líder de todos ellos.

–.–.–.–

Speedy sorbió lo que le quedó de refresco y con un gustoso "ahhh.." se dio bien servido por fin. ¡No había comido nada! Y, cuando decía nada, ¡era nada! Desde la madrugada que persiguieran unos ladrones de banco, hasta el llamado de Robin, trasladarse, prepararse para entrar a Arkham y sacar vivos los rehenes, no tuvo tiempo de ningún bocado.

—La misión ha sido un éxito.

Robin, quien se comunicaba con los otros titanes daba aviso que todo había salido conforme a lo planeado. Colgó el comunicador y giró a ver al otro, éste suspiraba de alivió mientras se sobaba el estómago.

_Le dio gracia._

—Te la cedo, no podría comer otra —Acercándole su dote de papas tamaño colosal, Speedy las tomó de buena gana y siguió, literalmente, tragando.

Se suponía que ya habían regresado los otros titanes y que las cosas fueran normal, sin embargo el chico maravilla había decidido que quizás un giro podría ser bueno, después de todo, se había acoplado bastante bien con el ritmo de Speedy y, llamarle de vez en vez cuando se presentaba la oportunidad le daba pie para probar sus habilidades.

—_¿Lo evalúas? —_se sorprendió Cyborg aquella vez —. _Ohh, ¡hermano! ¿Me has evaluado a mí también?_

—_¡¿Evaluación?! —_Y Beast Boy había saltado encima de él casi espantado_—. Noooo, ¿tenemos otra oportunidad? ¿Aprobé? ¡¿Cuándo fue?!_

—_Espera Beast, ¡yo pregunté primero!_

Ciertamente no lo había considerado así, pero planteada la sugerencia, no parecía mala la opción. Quizás podía hacerse una evaluación general de todos los titanes para poder actualizar los datos. Aunque, claramente, no existía tanto tiempo para lograr aquello.

—Podrías reunir a todos y hacer una competencia —Speedy veía al techo mientras volteaba la caja de papitas encima de su boca. Masticó por algunos segundos y después sorbió de lo último que le quedaba de refresco—. Llámalo algo así como una prueba masiva.

Robin, quien se había cruzado de brazos tras la idea, lo meditó.

Aquella madrugada tras terminar el trabajo y caminar rumbo a un lugar de comida chatarra para poder devorarse algo, el moreno le había contado a su amigo que tenía en plan una evaluación hacía los demás titanes con el afán de actualizar datos y usarlos en aprovechamiento de acuerdo a las necesidades de la misión. Después habían llegado al establecimiento y cortado el tema.

—¿Habrá un premió?

Robin enarcó una ceja. —¿Premio?

—Claro —y agitó el vaso cerca de su oído para indagar si por casualidad quedaba más líquido, pero nada. Entonces pasó una chica que le sonreía abiertamente—. Oye nena, ¿podrías traerme otro como éste y unas papas jumbo? —Terminó por darle una mirada de profunda evaluación y volvió su atención al moreno sin poder evitar esa sonrisa coqueta que le diera como respuesta a la mesera—. Digamos que no puedes lanzar a los perros sin un hueso que perseguir.

Silencio.

¿Qué podría dársele a alguien? ¿Un auto? No, claro que no. Algunos eran menores.

—Sé de varios que harían cualquier cosa por una cita con Starfire…

Si la competencia se tratase de matar con la mirada, Speedy concluyó que Robin sería el ganador.

—No te pongas sensible amigo, sólo estoy bromeando —levantó las manos agitándolas en símbolo de tregua y agradeció que su pedido llegó justo a tiempo—. Podrías nombrarle líder por un día. Eso suena atractivo, ¿no?

Bueno…, no sonaba mal. Le daba algo de picazón relegar responsabilidades, pero por un día estaría bien; incluso podría irse de vacaciones. Esa idea sí que le gustó.

—¡Robin! —Aquella chillante voz le traspasó el cerebro haciendo que apretara los ojos y rechinara los dientes por el aturdimiento, pero lo peor fueron los brazos rodeándole y el rostro meloso frotándose contra el suyo—. ¡Te he estado buscando por todos ladoooooos!

Fue el turno de Speddy de levantar una ceja, pero el aludido no le dio tiempo de nada. Inmediatamente ya estaba del otro lado de la mesa y le había jalado para desaparecer de ahí. Lo único que pudo llevarse fue el refresco en la mano y un bonchete de papas que apenas se iba a comer.

Técnicamente huyeron por algunas cuadras y, tras estar seguros, fue Robin en asomarse sigilosamente para corroborar que aquella chica rosada no fuera tras de ellos.

—¿Y ella es…? —Sppedy pareció algo divertido, comió sus papas y se chupó los dedos con sabor a sal—. Parecen llevarse bien.

Otra mirada asesina y el joven maravilla le pasó de largo, posiblemente ya rumbo a la torre Titán.

Silencio.

A Speedy entonces le picó la curiosidad.

—¿Una antigua novia? ¿Acosadora? ¿Starfire lo sabe?

Robin se giró abrupto, quiso decir algo, después se talló la cara y negó no dando importancia para seguir caminando.

—No es nadie.

—¿No? —el rojo se rascó la barbilla dando una mirada hacia atrás—. Pues ese nadie tiene una voz muy peculiar.

Robin rechinó nuevamente los dientes, su sola mención le irritaba.

Más silencio entonces.

—Su nombre es Kitten —miró adelante, estaban a nada de llegar a la torre tras haber cruzado ya un par de edificios—. Es la hija de Killer Moth.

—Ahh… —No se necesitaba decir más. Entre los titanes corría un rumor sobre que Robin había llevado a una delincuente a un baile y que al final había terminado en una cita con Starfire. Detalles ahí, detalles allá. En conclusión se terminó con que todo había sido una extorsión y bla bla bla—. ¿Entonces es ella? —Y creó un gesto de compasión al otro.

—Robin, han asaltado el banco entre la Av. Principal y la Nueve, ¡los asaltantes se dirigen por la última bajando hasta la Quince!. Repito: Hay dos asaltantes dirigiéndose por la Nueve hacia la Quince.

Bajando la vista el moreno tomó el comunicador y le acercó a su boca. —Entiendo, vamos para allá.

Ni mencionado, los dos presentes saltaron al siguiente edificio y bajaron por la escalera de incendios. Estaban a dos cuadras del lugar. Mas terminando el último escalón y Speedy saltando sobre el cerrado contenedor de basura, la escalera cimbró y el último tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda para no caerse e ir a rodar a la calle.

—¿Estás bien? —Speedy había girado preocupado tras el desprendimiento de la escalera—. ¿Ro-...

Una lata cayó llamando la atención de ambos y al subir la vista a la azotea ahí estaba él, entre la oscuridad con ese traje y máscara indiscutibles.

—Slade…

Ni pensarlo dos veces, Robin iba cuesta arriba ignorando los llamados del pelirrojo.

—¡Esp-...! —Unas sirenas pasaron a toda velocidad tras un carro y Speedy tuvo que apretar los dientes, patear lo más próximo y salir en dirección contraria. Fuera lo que fuera, ya alcanzaría a Robin después.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Esto sucede cuando alguien quiere leer de algo, y no lo encuentra.

Si observan cosas curiosas como coincidencias con otros sucesos u/o referencias en el mismo rublo de DC, no son coincidencias.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que los padres de Robin son John Richard "Dick" Grayson y María Grayson? Eran una familia de acróbatas de circo conocido como Los Grayson Voladores._ Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Kitten

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**5.- Kitten**

Speedy se despedía de los policías cuando llegaba Cyborg junto a Best, iban en el auto de los titanes. Star y Raven llegaron después por otra unión de la avenida.

—Hey Speed, pensé que ibas con Robin.

Éste iba a responder pero de la nada apareció el susodicho que llevaba mal humor. Llegó hasta ellos y ni bien, dos segundos después estaba contra el piso y una chica empalagosa encima no dejaba de abrazarle.

—Se puede saber Robin..., ¡¿qué haces?! —La pelirroja parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Sin embargo, la rubia se giró llevando una mano a la boca y rió tontamente para volver a abrazarse al moreno e intentar besarlo. Eso se ganó que inmediatamente le jalara lejos y se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Aléjate de él!

Kitten chocó un tacón contra el piso y estiró los brazos apretando los puños. —¡Oblígame!

—Basta —Cyborg miró a la pelirroja quien echó humo del enojo y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda—. Será mejor que hables Kitten, no tenemos tiempo.

—Bueno, chico robot, no es contigo con quien deseo hablar —y le sacó la lengua provocando en el moreno un cortocircuito—. Robin, ¿así es como me recibes tras todo este tiempo?

El nombrado golpeó una mano contra su rostro y rechinó los dientes con irritación, estaba un poco fastidiado. —Kitten, no tengo tiempo, será mejor que te marches.

La rubia abrió la boca algo impactada y retrocedió un paso llevando las manos al rostro. —¡Qué cruel eres Robin! —Siguió llorando fuertemente, pero al ver que no causaba una reacción mayor, se secó las lágrimas falsas y bufó enojada—. Bien, así lo quisiste. ¡Vamos papi!

Killer Moth salió de entre la oscuridad de un edificio contra otro, y rió escandalosamente mientras mostraba a alguien muy conocida para Star.

—¡Silkie! —Giró asustada a donde le había dejado para que estuviera segura, ya que, antes de correr ahí en busca de los asaltantes, se encontraba paseándola. Voló por ella pero Killer Moth colocó un arma amenazándola—. Atrás pelirroja, un disparo y la polilla quedará hecha puré.

—¿Qué tramas Kitten?

Ella sonrió. —Es simple mi querido Robin, tendremos una cita y después crearás una página en donde subamos fotos y publiques que tienes una relación conmigo.

—¡Jamás!

—No tienes opción Robin,

Éste apretó los dientes y miró a Star que le veía y veía a Silkie.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que Silkie estará segura?

Ella sonrió. —Dame tu palabra que cumplirás con lo dicho, y entonces esa cosa se puede quedar con la pelirroja desde ahora.

El moreno tragó duro, una vez que diera su palabra no habría vuelta atrás.

—¡Alto ahí!

Un tipo alto con cabeza de araña se apresuró por entre las paredes del callejón adyacente y escupió a Robin quien evitó el sedal.

—¡Fang! —Kitten pareció emocionada, pero inmediatamente se giró dándole la espalda y se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Olvídalo, ¡vete con la otra chica con la que coqueteabas! —Volvió a enfrentarle y caminando hasta El chico maravilla, lo tomó por la mano y le jaló a ella—. Yo tengo una cita con Robin, así que ¡mejora eso! —Y cuando abrazó al moreno, fugazmente su vista se topó con un impresionado pelirrojo que ella no conocía. Parpadeó y se alejó del otro, un tanto desubicada, intentando retomar donde se quedara; pero no recordaba bien.

—Te lo advierto, ¡aleja las manos de ella!

Sin embargo esa frase le volvió a la realidad y frunció las cejas. —¡Papi! — Killer Moth voló prontamente y entonces la menor le arrebató el gusano de cera de las manos y lo aventó al aire, donde Star lo cachó y abrazó inmediatamente. —¡Nos vamos! —Sin pensarlo otra vez ella se marchó a zancada grande dejando a un desubicado Killer Moth que se encogió de hombros al ver a Fang, ambos miraron a los titanes y sudando frío corrieron lejos.

—¿Qué rayos?... —Cyborg se sobó el cerebro, pensaba que quizás era él pero aquella situación resultó excesivamente extraña—. Hermano, sí que las buscas diferentes —y se sonrió, Beast Boy y Speedy siguiéndole la jugada.

El moreno observó que Star se encontrara bien y después, lanzando una mirada de mal talante a los otros, caminó rumbo al carro titán. —Vámonos de aquí.

–.–.–

Una vez tras puertas el moreno dejó salir el aire retenido y llevó una mano al pecho que le latía fuertemente. ¿Volver a salir con Kitten? ¡Jamás!

Se retiró la capa que dejó caer al piso y, pisándose las botas con los mismos pies se las retiró también dejándolas por ahí. Ya sin fuerzas fue a tirarse sobre el cómodo colchón que le abrazo correspondiéndole plenamente.

Había sido un día pesado, uno de varios que llevaba en la lista y de los cuales, le costaba dormir. Desconocía la razón, pero por las noches se peleaba con sus sueños y al despertar sólo tenía un sabor amargo a la garganta y ningún recuerdo. Presentía que tenía que ver con el tema Star, razón por el cual había marcado cierta distancia hasta tener la respuesta.

Star, Kitten, Fang, Killer Moth, Slade…

Recordando al último se levantó de golpe y se arrepintió, todo le dio vueltas. Se volvió a dejar caer sobre el colchón y se dio vuelta ahora mirando al techo.

Le vio, estaba seguro. Pero cuando fue tras él sólo siguió un fantasma que, por más que buscó pistas, no se hizo más real que eso.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo los párpados pesados.

Quizás y sí, probablemente todo se trataba de un fantasma. Slade estaba muerto.

–.–.–.–

—Ya hice lo que me pediste. Ahora, ¡dámelo!

La boca, tras la máscara se ensanchó y entonces le tendió aquel extraño aparato a Killer Moth. No se trataba de la gran cosa, una baratija entre las demás, bastante útil para robar bancos, lo aceptaba, pero no creaba más proezas.

Moth tomó el aparatejo tratándolo como un gran tesoro y se marchó. Por su parte, Slade se quedó un poco más ahí, observando por el arco de aquel campanal y de donde se podía ver a lo lejos, La Torre Titán.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Si observan cosas curiosas como coincidencias con otros sucesos u/o referencias en el mismo rublo de DC, no son coincidencias.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Robin fue adoptado por Bruce Wayne y se convirtió en Robin. Junto a Batman (Bruce), a través de los años de trabajo con el Caballero Oscuro como su compañero para combatir el crimen en Gotham, fue entrenado de manera física y mental de como ningún niño lo hiciera antes._ Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Pregúntamelo

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**6.- Pregúntamelo**

Pensaba que había sido sólo su imaginación pero no, tras ir por varios lugares y tras varios días, se dio cuenta que aquello significaba "provocado" y no "coincidencia". Así que un poco divertido al principio, aburrido al centro y curioso por fin al final, había decidido, tras terminar de atrapar a un criminal en un centro comercial, esperarle. Dando vuelta en el pasillo por el cual sabía le seguiría, se recargó contra la pared, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Kitten, ¿cierto?

La sorprendida joven que iba corriendo mirando a todos lados para ver por dónde había ido, se detuvo de golpe casi cayendo de boca. Recuperándose y todavía impactada, se rascó la mejilla y sonrió nerviosa sintiéndose una niña de parvulario.

—¡Ah! Es… ¡Sí! Digo... ¡Es de mala educación que a una dama como yo, venga un completo extraño y pregunte su nombre antes de presentarse —Cerró los ojos y se abanicó con la mano fingiendo dignidad, aunque en realidad tenía calor tras haber corrido—. Pero bueno, ¿qué puede esperarse de los acosadores?

Speedy alzó una ceja. —¿Acosador? Bueno, no soy yo en primer lugar quien está siguiendo a quien —suspiró cansino—. Mira, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que jugar a fingir. Robin no se encuentra aquí, así que mejor busca en otro lado —y aleteó con la mano en señal de que se fuera.

La rubia no se movió, así que éste gruñó y decidió marcharse él ya que no discutiría contra una pared.

—E-¡Espera!

Éste giró, ella le veía.

—...

Un minuto.

Speedy se movió de lado apoyándose a la otra pierna, aún le dolía el último golpe que se hiciese dos noches atrás.

—¿Sabes Kitten? Mejor ve a formular un plan malvado y así nos entretendremos los dos —Mientras lo decía observaba un cartel pegado a la derecha de ella en un vidrio grande, mostraba una nueva película a estrenar que parecía interesante. Bien podría invitar a Robin, hace rato que no le veía. Regresando su atención a la fémina se dio cuenta que ella sonreía—. ¿Qué?

—Me gustaría ver esa película.

—Entonces ve a verla.

Silencio.

Con tantos espacios vacíos, el rojo ya se estaba dando una idea de a donde iba la situación, cosa que lo descolocó un poco pero ganó más su ego coqueto.

—Bien..., podrías comenzar por preguntármelo.

Kitten le miró.

—Nena, si quieres que te lleve a ver esa película, entonces sólo debes preguntármelo.

La aludida apretó los labios y dándole la espalda se marchó comentando algo de que era una dama y cosas anticuadas, y entendió algo de insultarle con tan mal gusto. Éste resopló y se sobó la cabeza. Bueno, al final era lo mejor o se metería en un gran lío.

Suspiró desganado viéndole a lo lejos. Extrañaba eso de las salidas y divertirse, y se preguntaba la razón de haberlo dejado de hacer.

Su radio sonó, se trataba de Robin.

—Bien, te veré ahí.

Volvió a mirar el afiche de la película y se marchó.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Si observan cosas curiosas como coincidencias con otros sucesos u/o referencias en el mismo rublo de DC, no son coincidencias.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que la verdadera razón de que Robin dejase a Batman, es porque pensó estaba siendo tratado como un niño?_ Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Super Terminator Abominable, El regreso

_**Teen Titans**__ pertenece a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**7.- Super Terminator Abominable, El regreso**

Cuando abruptamente pararon, Speedy abrió los brazos y creó un _—charan —_ para después sacar los boletos.

—¿Una película?

El pelirrojo negó y corrigió. —No cualquier película, sino, LA película.

Entendiendo menos que antes, Robin tomó el papelito y leyó: Super Terminator Abominable el regreso. Casi se va de boca. ¡Recordaba esa película! Habían pasado unos tres años que saliera la parte inicial y él había estado ahí para verla. Aún recordaba su disfraz junto a Cyborg y Beast Boy. Inmediatamente algo le golpeó el cerebro y se miró el torso, o más bien el traje; pero al momento le pegó un saco negro.

—Con esto pasaremos inadvertidos —y al mismo tiempo le pasó unos lentes. Él quería ver esa película y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera.

Y dicho y hecho, con tanto alboroto por la novedad, habían logrado pasar inadvertidos, sentarse en unas magnificas butacas, ser pateados por gente atrás y al final, con dos botes colosales de palomitas y golosinas, ver la película con intervalos de guerra de comida chatarra.

Robin se sacó un último maíz lleno de salsa, y pasó la manga de su gabardina por encima del cabello.

—Ha sido buena —Speedy hablaba—, aunque personalmente prefiero la primera —Alzó la caja casi vacía y la golpeó inclinada sobre su cabeza, para ver si aún caía algo.

No estaba seguro qué fue, pero el impulso le ganó sin darse cuenta cuando instintivamente golpeó la caja haciendo que ésta se aplastara contra el rostro del pelirrojo y se echó a reír abiertamente sin contenerse mientras éste tosía casi ahogado con la salsa y se quitaba los lentes tallándose los ojos para que no le llegara.

—¡Esto es guerra! —sentenció, la cara roja como su cabello y, sin que el otro se lo esperara, con lo que quedaba de la caja aplastada, se la empalmó al otro con todo y el refresco que le arrancó de las manos.

–.–

A los minutos después, echados por un oficial, con la advertencia de llamar a la policía y de poner como ejemplo a los Jóvenes Titanes, Robin y Speedy, sucios, caminaron por el centro comercial hasta el baño donde ahora se encontraban hundiendo la cabeza bajo el grifo y pasando jabón una y otra vez hasta que el ardor se fuera (por lo menos en el caso del pelirrojo).

—¿Qué te parece Robin, que te usan de ejemplo para todo? Jajaja, si supieran la verdad...

Éste resopló no muy contento con su anterior comportamiento, mas cedió y se volvió a reír al ver al otro.

Robin se secó con algunas toallas de papel, tanteó por sus lentes sin descubrirse la cara y pasó su flequillo para atrás; Speedy respetaba eso. Es decir, a él no le importaba mostrarle su identidad, aunque sólo Aqualad y Más y Menos la conocieran. Pero se había dicho que estaba bien si se trataba de él.

—¿Continuamos con la cita, cariño?

La morena ceja se alzó y el pelirrojo comenzó a reír llevando las manos al estómago rumbo en dirección a la puerta. Definitivamente su amigo era demasiado estrecho, como solía decir, que no se daba la oportunidad para relajarse. Aunque..., se detuvo saliendo y, bajo otro pensamiento que le vino se golpeó la cara con la mano tan fuerte que se lo lamentó, pero eso le sirvió para dejar de pensar esa tontería que se le fuera a ocurrir.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Con las mejillas algo rojas desvió la mirada del otro, verlo sólo le provocaba regresar a lo pensado. Tosió y ajustándose los lentes argumentó un, —nada importante —para seguir caminando.

Pasándolos por enfrente y dejando una estela de viento, un hombre corriendo espantosamente rápido, pasó inadvertido, y una joven, que apenas iba hacia ellos, gritaba para que lo detuvieran. Los dos se miraron y ni bien el más bajo comenzó a correr, el pelirrojo buscó al rededor donde encontró una tapa de bote de basurero la cual tomó y calibrando, lanzó al otro sujeto el cual Robin ya daba alcance. Le golpeó por la espalda y con remate el moreno terminó pisándolo para que no escapara.

—¡Mi bol-saa-a... —La rubia, quien recién llegaba con Speedy, apenas tenía aire y respiraba agitada. Su cabello estaba alborotado y al parecer le dolían los entaconados pies tras aquel trote—. Es... ¡Ese hombre me arrebató mi bolsa! —dijo por fin con un brote enérgico que parecía ser producido por enojo.

Dejando al delincuente maniatado y con un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial como respaldo, Robin caminó hasta ellos y le entregó el bolso color amarillo, mas no pudo evitar crear un mohín de disconformidad ante la sorpresa. —No te preocupes, aquí está.

Ésta suspiró aliviada y se lanzó por ella abrazándola fuertemente como si fuera un gran tesoro, en todo su movimiento sin querer, golpeando al pelirrojo en el rostro y haciendo que se le cayeran los lentes.

—¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! —Algo alterada, muy extraño en ella, fue a recogerlos y al entregárselos se le quedó observando, parpadeó y sonrió—. Lo siento.

El pelirrojo que ahora traía un manotazo a la mejilla, se sobó. —Está bien ne-... —Se mordió la lengua antes de terminar—, señorita.

Ella soltó una risita que a los dos presentes les dio un escalofrío y, tras al parecer que alguien le llamaba a lo lejos, aparentemente unas amigas, ella volvió a agradecer y giró al más alto. —¿Sabes?, tienes unos bonito ojos verdes —y se fue no sin antes entregarle por fin los lentes negros y de paso, alzándose de puntitas, robarle un fugaz roce de labios.

Silencio.

—Sea lo que sea, no lo digas.

Robin, que se había ido de cara contra el piso, se recuperó sólo para burlarse.

—¿El qué? ¿Tus "bonitos ojos"? ¿O prefieres hablar d-…

—¡Calla!

En realidad no tendría porqué sentirse así, después de todo él tenía un encanto natural para con las féminas. Era sólo que Kitten le incomodaba un poco, quizás por el alboroto que se traía con el otro presente, ¡o supiera él!

–.–.–

—¿Todo bien?

Kitten asintió, suspiró aliviada y tanteó por encima de su bolso. —Mi padre me hubiera matado.

—¿Qué dices?

Ésta rió nerviosa y negó. —Él me regaló la bolsa. Ya sabes, padres sensibles.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Si observan cosas curiosas como coincidencias con otros sucesos u/o referencias en el mismo rublo de DC, no son coincidencias.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Robin se distancio de Batman y se mudó a otra ciudad (aunque se sabe que es aún cerca de Gotham) para continuar la lucha contra el crimen, aunque esta vez tenía la intención de ir en solitario? Como sabemos, no le resultó la soledad jeje._ Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	8. Pollitas

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**8.- Pollitas**

Aquella mañana que se levantó más temprano, y la siguiente también, había estado pensando profundamente sobre la linda gatita acosadora de Robin. Es decir, era bonita y tenía su lado encantador al enojarse, pero ese otro lado cuando la vieran fuera del cine...

Movió los labios con disconformidad y abrió el microondas sacando sus recién hechas palomitas.

—¿Hoy te quedarás?

Aqualad ingresaba a la cocina enredado en una toalla a la cadera, se dirigió por una botella de agua de la cual tomó casi el cuarto de un litro y soltó un reconfortante —Ahhh —fortificado.

Hubo un silencio de pensárselo y, tras cavilarlo, se encogió de hombros. —¡Claro! ¿Alguna idea?

Más y Menos inmediatamente se asomaron tras la mesilla del centro de la cocina.

—Pollitas.

—¡Pollitas!

—Llevamos mucho sin salir.

—¡Speedy siempre se la pasa con Robin!

Con una sonrisa medio afectada, el pelirrojo les palmeó la cabeza y aceptó.

—Eso será.

—¡Weee!

¿Por qué no? Llevaba demasiado sin salir con sus amigos y además, sentía que le hacía falta distraerse un rato.

—¿Seguro que no te llamarán? —Indagó el agua, una ceja alzada y la cara sin creerle por completo. Pero por parte del otro sólo vio levantar las manos y agitarlas con un —_Descuiden, hoy estoy libre._

–.–.–

Bostezó sonoramente mientras desperezándose se estiraba sobre el sillón de aquella casa y, con ojos vidriados, observaba como la fémina con la que platicaba, se perdía pasillo adelante rumbo al tocador. Buscó inconscientemente el reloj en su muñeca y observó que sólo llevaban dos hora ahí. —Una eternidad — pensó.

Giró a ver por la sala, Aqualad se divertía y Más y Menos se la pasan burlándose de los tipos casi universitarios que jugaban a ver quién estaba más borracho. Sabía que esos dos eran aún jóvenes para fiestas de ese calibre, pero vaya, ¡sabían cuidarse solos! Así que no la iba a hacer de mamá sustituta. Aquel lugar al que se habían colado era inofensivo a comparación de las misiones a las que acudían.

—¿Te han dejado solo? —Morena de cabello y piel pálida, ella le sonrió antes de tocar suavemente su hombro a modo de saludo y sentarse a su lado—. No debió. Muy descuidada la muchachita... —Y con tronar de la lengua de manera repetitiva, acompañó negando con el dedo índice. Viéndole mejor, se podía uno dar cuenta que la persona frente a él era por lo menos uno o dos años mayor que con la que charlaba.

—¿Será ella la descuidada? —Terminó por girarse un poco hasta darle su completa atención, y con aquel gesto que creó al encorvar los labios en media luna, ella pareció complacida—. Quizás podría ser un criminal casando nenas hermosas.

Ella le empujó suavemente por el hombro y comenzó a reír con un leve sonrojo a las mejillas.

—Oye Roy, ¡vamos! ¿No quieres jugar? —Más apareció cargando a Menos sobre sus hombros, ambos se tambaleaban y el que iba parado encima traía lo que vendría siendo la boca del tubo alto que en teoría debería tomarse.

—¿Roy? ¿eh?

Éste asintió y tras meterle el pie a Más, se rió cuando fueron los dos a parar metro adelante de bruces contra el suelo y la probeta de vidrio totalmente añicos.

—Soy Tatiana.

No obstante, la aludida se vio interrumpida por un suave repiqueteo de tacón que pertenecía a cierta castaña que antes estuviera en ese lugar. Se le veía enfadada y con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

La morena pareció divertida pero antes que lograra agregar más, el pelirrojo se adelantó, le ofreció a la otra su mano y cuando la hubo tomado, le instó a sentarse al lado de Tatiana.

—Nenas, me temo que tendrán que hacerse ustedes compañía, tengo dos asuntos de los cuales encargarme —Y cerrando un ojo coqueto que más que dejarlas molestas las sonrojo, él pasó a retirarse.

Pasándose de largo otra castaña, que iba con la intención de sacarle plática, fue donde los dos gemelos se peleaban por una cerveza, los agarró por el cinto del pantalón separándolos y los echó sobre sus hombros. Forcejearon un poco pero, más derrotados por el sueño que nada, terminaron roncando ahí mismo.

—¿Tan temprano? —Aqualad le había visto desde donde bailaba y, tras disculparse con la chica, caminó rumbo a la salida a donde se dirigían los otros tres. No entendía qué pasaba con su amigo para estarse comportando así.

—De hecho, es tarde —apuntó. Realmente pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Aunque bueno, "tarde" era una palabra relativa que ellos no conocían cuando se trataba de salir—. Me los llevo, tú quédate —y echo un vistazo atrás, la chica que bailaba con el de agua le siguió y esperaba metro atrás.

El de cabello negro no dijo nada, mas le miró extrañado. Cuando fue jalado de vuelta al baile se hizo la promesa de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

–.–.–.–

—Lo que veo es que te estás pareciendo cada vez más a Robin —puntualizó el moreno, brazos cruzados y mirada seria—. No lo conozco lo suficiente, pero sí como para decirte que te está cambiado —Y no le molestaba que fuera así de responsable pero, ¡Speedy ya lo era! Quizás no tanto, sin embargo esos puntos sueltos que lo hacían más humano, era lo que creaba su personalidad relajada.

—En realidad no es así —Le gustaría, pero la franca verdad era otra—. Estaba cansado y los use de excusa para regresar —Era justo ésa. Aburrido y algo sofocado, no encontraba un tema que le divirtiera; así que huyó—. Si fuera tan responsable, en primer lugar no hubieran ingresado esos dos.

Aqualad creó un mohín apretando los labios.

—Mejor cuéntame —y le codeó—. No te vi regresar temprano.

En automático, rojo granate, creó un aspaviento con la mano, tosió incómodo y con un_ —No te incumbe —_cedió el asunto.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que El verdadero nombre de Veloz no se da en la serie Teen Titans, pero su aspecto está claramente basado en el de Roy Harper? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	9. Star

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**9.- Star**

Speedy mascó lo último de la pieza de pollo y movió el hueso en su mano, no estando seguro del todo a lo que se refería el otro.

—¿Te refieres a una cita?

Robin no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se pasó un dedo por el collarín de la camisa y se sorbió lo último de refresco.

—Algo así.

El pelirrojo negó ya soltando por fin la pieza y se limpió. —O es o no es. Si vas a invitarle a salir, entonces debe de ser.

—No puede ser una cita —No podía. Él era protector de una ciudad y debía centrarse en su trabajo. Sin embargo Starfire cumplía años y él quería llevarla a un lindo lugar—. Es un regalo.

Speedy creó un mohín volviendo a analizar la situación. No entendía. ¿Por qué Robin se complicaba tanto? ¿Acaso ser héroe era sinónimo de llevar una vida santurrienta y dramática?

—Sólo invítala entonces —Se encogió de hombros, no le veía mayor problema.

Silencio.

Robin pareció querer decir algo, pero Beast Boy le cayó encima por la espalda hecho un can, y de ahí saltó a la silla contigua donde recuperó su forma; y luego fue el turno de Cyborg que le rodeó con un brazo por el cuello.

—¡Pero sí que tardan en comer! —Ellos habían hablado con Robin cuando terminaran de capturar al último delincuente en turno, ¡y de eso ya llevaba más de una hora!—. Hemos venido a ayudarles.

—¡Waa! ¡PIZAA! —Beast Boy agarró un pedazo gigante pero, tras olfatearlo, la dejó caer y se alejó apretándose la nariz—. ¡Qué rayos! —luego agitó la mano a una señorita—. ¡¿Alooo?! ¡¿Podrían traer una pizza vegetariana aquííí?!

—Hey Speddy, ¿puedes entregarle esto a los gemelos? —Cyborg colocó un disco sobre la mesa al tiempo que se engullía un puño gigante de papas—. ¡Es una belleza de edición limitada! ¡Ah! Y diles que antes deben instalar un emulador 2.0

—Oigan, ¿supieron que ya están realizando la parte dos de Super Terminator Abominable, El regreso? —Best rayó la histeria de la emoción—. Es decir, ¡esa película fue lo máximo! Incluso se presume…

Robin lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo, pero tras verlo hablar afablemente con Cyborg, no dijo nada, agarró una papa francesa y la mordió mientras hacía como que prestaba atención a la perorata del verde.

—Hey Speed, ¡saludos allá! —Cyborg se montó al auto junto con Best, Robin les seguía con el casco de la moto bajo un brazo.

Observó como el moreno se marchaba tras el carro titán, se sacudió el hombro izquierdo del polvo que aún traía producto de una bomba horas antes, y fue al lado contrario rumbo al callejón; ahí le esperaba su motocicleta. No había caso acompañarlos como acostumbraba cuando tenía misiones seguidas con El Joven Maravilla, intuía que por ahora no sería requerido.

Sobándose el estómago dio vuelta y… ¡sorpresa! No le había visto desde el centro comercial pero ahora estaba ahí, esperándole. Se acercó, parecía molesta al principio, pero después sonrió: —¿Saldrías conmigo?

Éste parpadeó.

–.–.–.–

—Oigan, pronto será el cumpleaños de Star —Cyborg comentó como si nada, mas igual lanzó una mirada rápida a su líder, en espera de alguna reacción—. ¿Alguna idea de qué haremos?

—¡Podemos ir al restaurante vegetariano rodante donde salio el monstruo abominador Graff en la película Monstruo Abominador Graff!

—Eh... Best, no creo que a ella le guste eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal entonces donde fue la batalla de Extraterrestres Aurianos?

—Tampoco.

—¡Vaamooos! ¡¿Entonces la plaza del combate de Galacticos Deslizado-...

Robin por su parte, mientras los otros seguían discutiendo, miró el ascensor y tragó, decidiéndose si sería un buen momento o no. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la pelirroja. Iba a arrepentirse, pero como si el destino le abofeteara enfrente, la puerta se abrió.

Robin tragó en seco.

—Yo…, esto…

Torció la boca y emanó vapor de los nervios que traía, Star seguía mirándole.

—… Bueno…

Silkie, que retozaba a sus brazos, se retorció hasta llegar a Robin quien le miró y, sacándole una sonrisa le acarició la cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba.

Respiró profundo. —Oye Star, pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto? —Silkie alzó la redonda cabeza para alcanzar más mano que le acariciara y al sentir los dedos bajando por la mejilla izquierda, le mordió. El moreno creó un gesto de dolor y retiró la mano. No sabía que esa cosa podía morder pero, al ver pasar la sangre por su guante, se enteró que sí, y demasiado bien para su gusto.

—¡Silkie! —había gritado Star algo asustada y alejándola, la colocó al otro lado del lugar y le regañó. El gusanito se mostró cabizbajo, algo que le sacó sentimiento a la pelirroja y suspirando sólo le dio unas palmadas a la cabeza a manera de reprensión—. Robin, ¿te encuentras bien?

Éste negó no dando importancia, apretando con su otra mano la pequeña herida. Ahora existía algo más importe.

—Starfire, ¿quieres ir a cenar en tu cumpleaños?

Ella se emocionó. —Robin, ¡me encantaría! ¿A dónde iremos?

Sonrió. —Es una sorpresa.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que El el episodio "Go" Starfire se presenta diciendo que su nombre en su idioma (de la gente de la Tierra) seria Starfire, pero cuando fueron al planeta Tamaran la recibieron con ese nombre? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	10. Más y Menos

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**10.- Más y Menos**

Aqualad los apuntó en la distancia y después Speedy hecho a reír, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro. Se disculpó entre risas al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza y, con una vaga excusa se perdía rumbo a la cocina.

Más y Menos parpadearon sin entender, un poquito desanimados. Pero al poco tiempo el pelirrojo volvió sobre su campo de visión y caminó a ellos con un par de vasos en mano.

—Veo que siguen disfrutando de la fiesta —se burló y les palmeó la cabeza para después despeinarlos.

Los gemelos renegaron, pero no pudieron evitar soltar unas sonrisas contentas por aquel trato tan familiar que extrañaban. Incluso con el gesto, se les había olvidado por lo que sufrían actualmente.

—¡Oh! Por cierto… —sacó de su bolsillo trasero un disco pequeño—, Cyborg lo envía, creo que le-… —con el transmisor sonando ni bien contestó, ya estaban hablando.

—_Speedy, te necesitamos en la Cincuenta con la Cuarenta y cuatro._

—Voy para allá —cortó la comunicación y los miró, terminando de entregarles el disco—. Lo siento chicos, pero debo marcharme. Cyborg me dijo que antes deben instalar el emulador 2.0 —y antes de perderse les advirtió—. Tómenla, les ayudará.

—Más...

—Ya sé, Menos.

Ellos lanzaron una breve mirada por donde el pelirrojo se marchara, y tristeando, decidieron ir a jugar algún videojuego. Quizás ése que Cyborg les enviara estaría bien.

—Oye Menos…

—¿Uhm?

—Me duele la cabeza.

—A mí también.

Y pensándolo mejor, se regresaron a tomar el agua.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Mas y Menos son un par de gemelos hiper-activos que poseen ultra-velocidad? Cuando se conecta mediante las manos, los héroes (que hablan español) pueden alcanzar velocidades supersónicas. Al volverse a tocar, los adolescentes simplemente vuelven a la normalidad. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	11. Cita

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**11.- Cita**

No estaba muy seguro de la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, sin embargo sí conocía dos tercios de la verdad.

Uno: Seguía sin acomodarse a ese nuevo _él_ contra el que se estaba enfrentando y al cual, no buscaba convertirse aún. Es decir, ¡era demasiado joven! Podía ser un héroe y todo eso, pero definitivamente no iba a encerrarse a una vida estricta donde diversión significaba el peor error. Aún no quería esa madurez.

Dos: Bueno, se lo había buscado después de todo. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que sólo lo preguntara?

Le pagó al tipo que le miró raro, seguramente por el antifaz, y giró a ver a Kitten quien daba una mordida pequeña al algodón de azúcar para después sonreírle.

Suspiró.

No podía arriesgarse con su apariencia típica de civil, no si antes ya se habían topado y dudaba, fuera de todos esos gestitos de niña mimada, que la rubia no fuera lo suficiente inteligente como para descubrirlo. Así que prefería llamar la atención con su característico traje.

—Bien, ¿a dónde iremos?

—A donde desees, nena.

Le siguió en silencio volviendo a preguntarse la razón de haber aceptado. Es decir… ¡habiendo tantas!

_El problema fue el momento._

Se sacudió la cabeza con aquel pensamiento y, sintiendo esa desazón aparecer nuevamente, decidió que ya que estaba ahí, iba a disfrutarlo por lo menos.

Se subieron a "Las tazas locas", un juego de unas tazas (literalmente) en donde giraba y giraba y giraba. También estuvieron en "Los carritos chocones" donde se hicieron de tregua y lograron apalear a la mayoría. De ahí salieron riendo a carcajada abierta y parándose al ver un juego imponente llamado "El demoledor". Era una torre alta donde en cabinas llenas de asientos les subían metros arriba y luego los hacían girar hasta vomitar.

—¿Qué te parece ahí? —Kitten apuntó una rueda enorme que giraba con pequeñas cabinas abiertas de dos asientos cada una.

–.–.–

—¡Va por La quinta avenida y bajando rumbo a la feria del muelle!

Robin apretó el acelerador de su motocicleta y con un giro peligroso tomó la otra avenida. Estaba a media misión aquel día tras unos delincuentes juveniles cuando Cyborg le avisara que Killer Moth y un cómplice más asaltara un banco. Ahora se encontraban en plena persecución.

Pasó por encima de un camellón que dividía calles y entonces logró entrar en a la avenida. Apretó un botón en el tablero. —Puedo verlo, iré tras de él.

–.–.–

La rubia se recargo sintiéndose cómoda, no le importaba que su vestido estuviera ya un poco arrugado y su cabello revuelto; se la estaba pasando bien. Francamente toda aquella cursilería le comenzaba a hastiar.

—No entiendo cómo puedes salir con un tipo como Fang.

Ella frunció la boca.

—Y tú ser amigo de alguien como Robin.

—Bueno…, ¿no eras tú quien quería salir con él hasta hace poco?

—Quería darle celos a Fang.

—¿Y ahora es lo mismo?

La aludida le miró no decidiendo cuál de las dos verdades era mejor.

—_¡AHH!_

Algo pasó zumbando moviendo los cajones al grado que Speedy tuvo que abrazar a la fémina para que no saliera volando, literalmente.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Nuevamente se agitó el cajón.

Cuando Robin cayó dentro en el compartimiento de ellos y levantó el rostro, le costó aceptar lo que veía. Speedy con… ¿Kitten? Parpadeó sin entender y quiso preguntarlo, sin embargo, el gritar de algunas personas escapando de Killer Moth, le regresaron a donde debía. Sacó de detrás de su cinturón otra de sus armas y, trabándola en unos de los fierros que formaban aquel juego, deslizarse para seguir persiguiéndole.

Speedy le siguió con la vista e inmediatamente se paró, pero Kitten le tomó por un brazo dirigiéndole una mirada silenciosa.

—Lo siento nena.

—No lo sientas —se levantó de su asiento, y acercándose, colocó sus manos sobre aquel pecho con franela roja—, ¡porque en realidad yo no lo hago! —y le empujó fuera de ahí. Chascó la lengua con disgusto cuando lo viera poder agarrarse apenas de otro cajón casi al suelo y tambalearse hasta por fin caer al piso donde se retorció un poco pero, al final, seguía vivo.

Subió la mirada observando a lo lejos, su padre disparaba un láser contra alguno de los titanes, sus enemigos. Gruñó bastante molesta y de su bolsa sacó un arma que se puso tras el cintillo de la falda antes de arrancarse los tacones y trepándose entre los tubos comenzar a bajar.

¡Qué se fueran al diablo todos! Ya estaba cansada de querer convertirse en esa clase de linda niña a las que Fang tanto les coqueteaba. Ella era Kitten, hija de Killer Moth, ¡y le iba a dar una paliza a esos Titanes entrometidos de pacotilla!

Resbaló por el último tubo, saltó y pasando por al lado de un dolorido Speedy que tosía producto de que aquel golpe le sacara el aire, siguió corriendo.

—Es-p…ra —Uno de sus ojos se cerraba por el dolor que crecía a sus costillas. Enterró los dedos al pavimento y apretó la mandíbula forzando a levantarse e ir tras de ella—. Gatita malcriada… —Con toda sinceridad no esperaba aquel movimiento y, fue toda una advertencia de que estaba bajando la guardia peligrosamente.

Sacó una flecha velozmente y la lanzó contra una bomba que iba directo a la espalda de Robin, Kitten recién llegando, la había lanzado. Ésta estalló haciendo al moreno lanzarse pecho contra el piso pero sin lesiones.

—¡Detente Kitten!

Ella se giró, Speedy le amenazaba con una flecha.

—Te tengo noticias chico flecha —Le apuntó con el arma que antes amenazara al otro—, ¡lo nuestro no puede funcionar! —y tiró del gatillo. Pero aquella había sido suficiente distracción para que el moreno le lanzase su bumerán y el arma saliese volando.

Cuando Killer Moth intentó ir por su hija, cayó boca contra el suelo y con él la bolsa llena de dinero que recién fuera robado del banco. Sus alas estaban lastimadas con esa bomba que detonara junto a aquella flecha.

Un golpe certero a la mandíbula y Speedy cayó, inmediatamente después un hilo de seda le envolvió por los brazos inmovilizándolo.

—¡Nadie amenaza a mi novia y se queda tan tranquilo! —El tipo con cabeza de araña se irguió y miró peligrosamente ahora a Robin, éste estaba dos metros a la derecha justo atándole las manos tras la espalda a Kitten. Luego lo pateó al estómago—. ¡Y eso por atreverte a salir con ella!

Fang escupió un pedazo de seda contra Robin quien dio un salto para atrás y lanzó un murciélago de metal que el otro evitó. Entonces, con sus ocho patas arácnidas, el otro se abalanzó logrando un desbalance y le pateó en la cara con su pierna humana.

—Vamos cariño —le arrancó la soga a Kitten y le levantó, ésta se lanzó a abrazarle, sin embargo ambos cayeron al piso cuando una flecha golpeó la espalda del varón. Speedy había logrado soltarse.

En ese momento llegó el resto de los titanes y les rodearon.

—Están acabados, mejor ríndanse.

–.–.–

La feria estaba echa un caos y la gente se encontraba por salida tras la llegada de las autoridades. Aunque algunos ahí seguían pululando para intentar enterarse de la situación.

Killer Moth fue ingresando en una patrulla y en otra Fang.

Speedy, quien supervisaba al último, giró en busca de Kitten que era escoltada a otra patrulla, sus manos esposadas a la espalda. Al pasar a su lado el pelirrojo la detuvo.

—En realidad —él se sinceró—, me gusta más tu lado rudo.

Ella pareció aceptar el halago y, con la promesa que volvería por él tarde o temprano para terminar esa cita, decidió dejar el asunto, por ahora, en paz.

Robin atrás, le miró mas no dijo nada. El qué había estado haciendo antes con Kitten, definitivamente no le interesaba.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en el episodio "Fractured" (Fracturado), Larry se presenta diciéndole su nombre a los titanes: Nosyarg Kcid que leído al revés siginifica Dick Grayson, el cual es el nombre real de Robin? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	12. Nada

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**12.- Nada**

Azotó fuerte la patada contra el saco e hizo que éste saliera a un lado pasando por encima de la cabeza de Cyborg que justo se agachaba por una pieza en donde reparaba el auto.

—¡Tranquilo hermano! Casi me vuelas la cabeza.

El chico robot no sabía exactamente qué sucedía con su amigo, pero en definitiva, se trataba de algo importante.

Robin gruñó pasándose la toalla por el sudado rostro mientras respiraba agitadamente. Pese a que ya le ardían los brazos de tanto esfuerzo, sentía la necesidad de continuar hasta que uno de los dos reventara, el saco o él.

Pensaba que no, pero sí le interesaba. Al principio se rehusó a ser partícipe de andar husmeando en vida ajena, después se limitó a que el otro quisiera contárselo. Pero ahora que había pasado ya un mes, aquella curiosidad se estaba convirtiendo en una clara molestia.

Volvió colocar el saco en su lugar, se ajustó las vendas a las manos y volvió a pegar fuerte por un rato más hasta que los músculos le cimbraron de dolor y no pudo levantar más los brazos.

–.–.–

—¿Mal humor?

Cyborg soltó un —Ehh… —sin responder nada concluso, evadió y abriendo el refrigerador sacó dos refrescos—, digamos que parece molestarle algo.

Speedy entendió en parte, pero no del todo. —¿Ya le preguntaron?

Cyborg y Beast Boy se miraron y, al escuchar la puerta de la sala deslizarse, el chico metal dejó caer las dos bebidas en las manos del pelirrojo. —¡Mucha suerte!

Sin siquiera haber procesado lo que sucedió, esos dos habían desaparecido de su vista y en compensación Robin se asomaba. Venía aún mojado del cabello sólo con una toalla al cuello y unos pantaloncillos holgados; además, claro, de su inolvidable antifaz.

—¿Speedy? —Él no recordaba haberle marcado, lo que significaba que…—. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

Uno… Dos… Tres… El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza con resignación y acercándose, le mostró la mejor sonrisa tendiéndole el refresco, —Venga Robin, ¿no puede uno llegar a saludar? —y abriendo de paso el suyo que sonó con un _plashh~~_.

El aludido miró la lata con algo de sospecha y la dejó a un lado, no tenía humor para eso. Pasó de largo al pelirrojo y se internó en el refrigerador.

Speedy tuvo un cortocircuito entendiendo ya a qué se referían pero… ¡¿Qué culpa tenía él ahí?!

—Ah… —intentó mostrarse natural e ignorar el anterior desplante—, he escuchado que le diste una paliza a unos criminales anoche.

Movimientos en el refrigerador. Silencio. Más movimientos.

El pelirrojo apretó el puño, pero se obligó a respirar.

—Sólo les di su merecido —asomando la cabeza, dejó caer varias verduras y carnes frías sobre la barra, se atrajo un pan gigantesco y comenzó a cortar.

—¿Merecido?

—Sí.

Observándolo, Speedy se dio cuenta de algo importante: Robin no le dirigía la mirada como regularmente lo hacía.

—Robin —dejó la lata en la barra y se sentó al frente—, exactamente ¿qué sucede? —Él no era de andar dando rodeos, no iba a comenzar ahora.

El moreno terminó su lonche, lo partió, cedió la mitad al otro y dio una mordida gigantesca observando de mala gana a su interlocutor.

Tragó.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

Silencio.

Otra mordida.

Más silencio.

—Ro-…

—¿Qué hacías con Kitten?

La pregunta descolocó al pelirrojo, pero negó con un dedo. —No te vayas del tema.

Robin se atragantó medio lonche de golpe y lanzó una mirada de muerte.

—Ahgrrr… —se rascó la roja cabeza y pasó una mano con frustración por el rostro. ¡Robin era difícil!—. Bien, bien. Hagamos algo reciproco, ¿te parece? Contestaré, pero tú también lo harás —Suspiró tallándose las sienes, no esperaba tocar ese tema con nadie—. Estaba en una cita.

—¿Cita?

—Sí —y sintió la necesidad de explicarse bajo aquella mirada, cosa que le molestaba un poco—. Es algo que surgió y ahí mismo terminó, eso es todo —Frustrante pero cierto. Kitten le había rechazado como pocas—. Tu turno, ¿qué sucede? —y algo le brilló a la mente, no se le había ocurrido—. ¿No salieron las cosas como lo planeaste con Starfire?

Tema sensible. Robin dejó caer la cabeza al frente, dolido. En realidad no había ido nada mal, nada. Pero aquello no parecía tener el peso deseado. —Eso es otro tema.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta Kitten?

—Eh... —Se rascó la mejilla, ese lado rebelde suyo le había gustado—, no exactamente.

—Estamos hablando de Kitten, ¡la hija de Killer Moth!

—Bueno Robin, no hay una regla que lo impida.

El moreno se quedó estático, tomó una pluma y escribió en una servilleta, la dobló y guardó. Speedy soltó humo del enojo, resopló y se sobó las sienes… otra vez.

—Saltemos todo esto, ¿quieres?

—Bien.

—¿Me dirás qué sucede?

—Nada.

Seedy soltó un suspiro cansado y Robin se levantó.

—¿Vienes a patrullar?

Tras un medio asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo, éste fue a cambiarse. Speedy sólo le observó salir y después miró su lonche, ahora él dio una mordida, enfurruñado. Simplemente había veces en que no lo entendía.

–.–

¡Y de verdad que no lo entendía!

Miró a un lado, Robin estaba en silencio, agachado y con la mirada fija como un halcón a lo lejos. Observaban con precaución a unos sospechosos y esperaban sólo el primer movimiento para atraparlos.

Aparentemente su mal humor se había casi disuelto y lentamente volvía a ser el de antes.

—¿No me dirás como te fue con Star?

El moreno apretó levemente los labios, Speedy identificó que no resultó como lo planeado. Llevaba tiempo aprendiéndose los gestos del otro, digamos que para entender a Robin se trataba más de la comunicación visual que auditiva.

—Ya veo… —observó a los sospechosos. Uno, el más alto, había codeado al del gorro y ambos asintieron al ver salir a un hombre con boletín—. No creo que pudiera irte tan mal…

Los tres hombres terminaron siendo unos asaltantes. Mientras el hombre pasaba, uno de aquellos hombres lo empujó, el del gorro corrió para arrancarle lo que trajera y el tercero oculto media calle atrás montado en una moto, le esperaba para huir.

—Gracias chicos.

El policía esbozo una sonrisa agradeciendo a los dos titanes mientras su compañero ingresaba a los criminales en la patrulla. Restregándose la mano en el pantalón, se limitó unos dedos pegajosos de la azúcar que contenía la dona que antes se comiera y volvió cómodamente a su asiento, eligiendo ahora una de chocolate.

—Sólo estamos creando unos holgazanes —Speedy se ponía de mal humor cada que veía una escena parecida y girando al momento que guardaba su arco en el carcaj, se dio cuenta que Robin le observaba—. ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad.

Pero el moreno parecía en su mundo. Parpadeó, se talló los ojos y negó, caminando en dirección a su moto.

–.–.–.–

—Hey Speedy, ¿recuerdas a Loretta?

El mencionado asintió con media cabeza dentro del refrigerador. Era madrugada, como las seis, y recién llegaba de patrullar.

—Bueno —Aqualad comentó—, resulta que conoce a Tatitana, quien se enteró que yo te conocía a ti y qu-… —se detuvo cuando el pelirrojo alzó una mano indicándole que se detuviera.

—No saldré en una cita doble —decidió por tomar sólo un bote de leche y caminó rumbo al ascensor—. ¿Por qué no invitas a Cyborg? Creo que son de su tipo —Y lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa observando como la morena, líder de los Este, aparecía por la puerta y fruncía el ceño.

—No todos son como tú, ¡pelirrojo petulante!

Y al cerrarse las puertas, sólo le cayó algo de agua del florero que se estrelló entre ellas. Suspiró aliviado al sentirse a salvo, la abeja era muy temperamental.

Rió hondamente comparándola como la versión femenina de Robin, en cuanto a demostrar sentimientos se trataba.

Tomó un trago grande de leche, y deteniéndose en su piso, se retiró el antifaz para después rascarse la cabeza mientras se observaba en el reflejo del metal.

—¿Qué pasa…?

Estaba agotado, no sólo física, sino también mentalmente.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Personalmente… batalle mucho para idearme un berrinche para Robin y que, además, no lo sacase de personalidad. Creo que no resultó tan mal, a mí parecer, claro.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en la serie jamás se explica como consiguieron la torre y como lograron tener la tecnología de punta, aunque parece ser la nave modificada de los aliens que tenían capturada a Starfire, tal como se muestra en "Go"? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	13. Speedy

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**13.- Speedy**

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el sol ya estaba casi ocultándose. Se talló la cara, bostezó, se estiró y se dio media vuelta quedando barriga contra el colchón. Ahí, ocultando el rostro, gruñó y de refilete observó el reloj: 6:30. Volvió a aplastar el rostro.

Aún se sentía molido, cada músculo le pedía, le imploraba para que recuperara todas esas horas sin dormir.

Su transmisor sonó, ni siquiera necesitaba verlo para saber a ese foquito rojo parpadear. Tanteó sobre un bulto de cosas encima a un lado suyo y logró encontrarle. Al picar, el foco cambió a verde.

—¿Sí? —su voz ronca, rasposa hasta el grado de lastimarle la garganta. Le recordó a una resaca.

—¡Levántate holgazán! —era Bumblebee—. El hecho que trabajes con Robin, no cambia tus responsabilidades con los Este. ¡Quiero esa azotea limpia!

–.–

Soltó una exhalación cansada al dar el último cepillado al piso. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y un short holgado, sudor le bajaba por los brazos y piernas mientras se apoyaba en el palo del cepillo para poder descansar.

¡Después de cuatro horas lo había logrado! ¡Había terminado!

Observó todo pulcro y asintió. Ahora sólo faltaba guardar la nave cuya cual, rechinaba de limpia.

La puerta de entrada a la azotea se abrió y por ahí se apareció Aqualad, probablemente regresando de una misión. Miró todo con incredulidad, silbó largo y le lanzó un refresco que el otro atrapó.

—Hey Speedy —seguía asombrado, no pensó lo lograría ese mismo día—, Robin ha marcado. Cambio de planes. Te espera en la torre.

El pelirrojo asintió traspulcando los bolsillos, ahí llevaba las llaves. —Tendrá que esperarme esta vez.

—Bien, si es así… —el chico agua se acercó y de la bolsa que llevaba, sacó una hamburguesa—, ¿te apetece cenar?

–.–

Speedy y Aqualad rieron a carcajada abierta, el cielo ya estaba negro y reluciente de puntos brillosos.

—¡Lo recuerdo!

—Hey Roy… —ya habían dejado atrás la formalidad, después de todo eran buenos amigos—, exactamente, ¿qué planea Robin?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, eso ni él lo sabía.

—¿Vas a continuar con nosotros?

Hubo una pausa en la que el otro cayó en cuenta del misterio que se había traído su amigo.

Dejándose de bromas, él alzó el pulgar y se apuntó. —No es tan fácil que se deshagan de mí, estarían perdidos —y rió.

Aqualad llevaba un largo tiempo preguntándose sobre aquello y, aunque el otro se lo afirmaba, le costaba aceptarlo porque… simplemente, si el nombre de Robin estaba atravesado, era suficiente razón para dudar.

El pelirrojo se sobó el estómago y con un agradecimiento satisfecho, se levantó estirando los brazos al cielo. —Moría de hambre…, ¡te debo una!

—Bien —Aqualad alzó una ceja—, ya que lo dejas así… ¿Qué te parece ir a comer el martes con Loretta y una amiga?

Speedy se sonrió, no esperaba eso. —Bien, supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo —y negó—. Vaya, deberé cuidar mis palabras a la siguiente.

–.–.–

Cuando llegó a la torre se topó con que todos se encontraban en un entrenamiento. El moreno, todo sudado y algo amoratado del brazo izquierdo, se acercó a recibirle.

—Llegas tarde —y señaló el inicio del entrenamiento.

Para cuando terminaron, Speedy no estaba seguro que era más sano para su persona, si seguir en conflicto por crear policías holgazanes, o si por haber hecho a su cuerpo casi reventar del dolor.

Respiró otro par de veces aceleradas hasta lograr normalizarse. Estaba tendido en el piso con brazos y piernas extendidos, justo al lado de Beast Boy (el cual por cierto, no estaba seguro si seguía vivo).

—A partir de ahora, tendremos un entrenamiento semanal —Robin estaba a un extremo del salón, observando seriamente los resultados que había lanzado la computadora. Se alcanzó una toallita secándose el sudor que aún le escurría y creó una mueca de desagrado.

Hubo un quejido unánime.

—Creo que si muevo un dedo más, moriré —Star estaba a lo alto de un colosal tanque de hojalata, al cual le cabrían varios cientos de litros de agua. Se había quedado ahí, desde que un robot gigante la sacara de la partida.

—Pensé que ya estábamos muertos —Best intentó pararse, pero sólo rodó media vuelta y chocó el rostro contra el piso, por lo que, lo siguiente que dijo no se entendió, pero imaginaron, trataba de más quejas.

—Cyborg, crea un plan para los demás Titanes y envíalo —Speedy, tomaremos la primera guardia.

Cuando Robin salió, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Creo que hasta aquí he llegado, chicos. Sólo láncenme una pizza y búsquenme en una jaula de exhibición en un circo. —Best había intentado acercarse a la puerta sin logro alguno—. Me amo demasiado para morir así.

Levantándose a como pudo y apretando los dientes cuando los brazos quisieron ceder y los músculos le ardieron, pudo contemplar que Raven estaba a una esquina meditando en flor de loto (o esa posición intentaba mantener), y Cyborg tirado encima de una silla descansando.

Un escalofrío le recorrió sólo de pensarse entrenar aquí y entrenar allá.

–.–.–

A la tarde siguiente, él estaba tirado contra el piso intentado hacer una flexión más. Sólo una.

—Vamos pelirrojo, ¿el entrenamiento con Robin te ha dejado agotado?

Apenas pudo mirar arriba, el sudor le empañaba. Bumblebee le miraba de pie, se le veía muy casada pero no dispuesta a ceder con el nuevo plan de entrenamiento.

Una pared parpadeó y la imagen de Cyborg apareció en una pantalla colosal en la habitación.

—¡Hola chicos!, ¿cómo va ese entrenamiento? —y miró alrededor.

Bee, con una mano a la cadera, se obligó a sonreír. —Me decepcionas chico tecnología, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

—Bueno… —se rascó la cabeza—, esperaba pasarles el siguiente nivel próximamente, pero si no es suficiente, puedo hacerlo ahora.

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la frente de la abeja, a quien se le había congelado la sonrisa. —¿Siguiente nivel?

—Claro —él pareció contento—, Speedy ya lo probó ayer —he hizo una pausa—. Lo que me recuerda, ¡hey Speed, Robin dijo que tenía un programa extra para ti!

El aludido, que con toda su voluntad terminaba la última flexión de su rutina, se fue de golpe contra el piso. —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Espera un segundo Cyborg! —Bee saltó—. Él es un Este. ¡¿Por qué no se me notifica?!

—Bueno, son órdenes de Robin.

—¡Per-...

Pareció escucharse disturbio a lo que Cyborg giró a ver para después aparentar apresurado—. Bien chicos, les enviaré el programa en algunos minutos, necesitaré reportes —Cyborg se despidió y la comunicación se terminó.

Cara contra el piso, Speedy temió. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría ese ritmo.

_Bip, bip._

Y como si fuera una pesadilla, su transmisor sonó. Él se hizo bolita involuntariamente.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Debo admitir que Speedy me da algo de ternurita.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Garth proviene de la una de las ciudades de la Atlántida llamada Shayeris, habitada por una comunidad conocida como los Idilistas? Garth, príncipe de Shayeris, fue desterrado de la ciudad aún siendo un niño, ya que sus ojos eran de color violeta, lo cual es una terrible signo para su supersticiosa población. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	14. Una noche más

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**14.- Una noche más**

Acostado en la terraza, panza para arriba, una bolsa le cayó al estómago. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que se trataba de una hamburguesa.

—Ha sido una noche tranquila.

Robin se había sentado a su lado, la hamburguesa a medio abrir y con una clara mordida. Se giró y le dejó un refresco al lado.

—Demasiado, diría yo.

Terminó por doblarse hasta quedar sentado aguantándose el dolor al vientre producto del entrenamiento., deshizo la envoltura y mordió.

—He comentado tu idea a los chicos, les ha agradado, Cyborg se encuentra sobre ello.

—Suena bien.

En un intervalo de silencio, ambos se dedicaron a comer mientras observaban la ciudad resplandecer por la luz en las farolas de las calles, y en una que otra casa perdida.

—Oye Robin —desde hace rato el chico flecha quería mencionarle algo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema y aunque le daba curiosidad, también temía la respuesta (sentimiento no explorado por él y que terminaba no siendo de su agrado)—, exactamente… ¿qué hago aquí?

Con un cachete inflado por el pedazo de hamburguesa a medio mascar, éste le observó primero sin entender, y después su mirada se tornó indescifrable antes de terminar de tragar por fin.

—Hacemos un buen equipo —Robin se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder.

El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido y, antes de morder la hamburguesa, escondió una pequeña sonrisa. No lo esperaba.

Después se mantuvo callado hasta acabar su cena/desayuno tras aquella respuesta.

–.–

_Bip bip. Bip bip._

Con un hondo suspiro, el pelirrojo tanteó sobre su traje para acercarse el transmisor. Recién llegaba de guardia con Robin y se disponía a descansar un momento en el sillón mientras Cyborg aseveraba que era tiempo de acondicionar una habitación aunque fuese para invitados (si es que era el caso solamente).

—_He quedado con las chicas a las diez en el centro._

Con ese gesto de que recuerdas algo que debes realizar pero que habías olvidado y no quieres, la cara del chico flecha se quebró y aflojó los hombros de manera resignada.

—Entiendo —miró su reloj en el transmisor al momento que se tallaba los ojos—, te veo ahí —y cuando se levantó del sillón se topó con que los presentes le observaban—. ¿Qué sucede?

Pero fue Beast en saltar, la mirada le brillaba. —¡Vayaaaa!, ¿cómo lo haces? —y sacó un frasco extraño color verde—. ¿Qué clase de crema usas? ¡Tanto desvelo no puede mantenerte el cutis fresco!

Speedy le dejó seguir hablando en sus divagaciones mientras le pasaba de largo y se dirigía a los otros. —Me retiro, les veré luego.

—Hey, espera Speed —Cyborg le detuvo por el hombro—. Tengo el nuevo programa para ti, te lo mostraré en el siguiente entrenamiento.

—¿Siguiente?

—Sé que ahora que llevan el mismo nivel allá debería ser lo mismo, pero por ahora necesito que entrenes con nosotros.

Hubo una pausa, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observando intensamente por Robin, así que decidió asentir. —Entiendo, aunque igual me gustaría seguir entrenando con los Este.

Cyborg asintió. —Puedo hacer algo al respecto, programarte algunos días.

—Estaré arriba, nos veremos luego.

Speedy sólo observó como el moreno se daba media vuelta para ir al elevador, algo quiso en él preguntarle pero se detuvo escuchando al chico robot y asintiendo en cuanta cosa le decía.

—… y los viernes podría se-…

–.–.–

La capa fue colgada en un perchero al tiempo que la puerta a la espalda se desplazaba cerrándose. A paso cansado fue donde la cama y se dejó caer espalda contra ella.

—…

Se quitó los guantes y se talló el rostro como si con ello retirase esa bruma molesta que le pesaba en la cabeza. Pensaba que el nuevo entrenamiento le estaba tomando algo por sorpresa en su rutina, ya que últimamente al terminar las guardias, se sentía más cansado de lo normal.

Movió el rostro a un lado fijándose en el taburete, y estirándose se alcanzó una galleta de salvado mientras se obligaba a levantar y caminaba hacia el baño.

Una ducha le despejaría.

–.–.–

Cyborg volvió a analizar los resultados de las pruebas y torció los labios no sintiéndose de acuerdo. Los resultados acentuaban en que el sujeto R, llámese Robin, había subido su esfuerzo un 10%, sin embargo su rendimiento seguía siendo el mismo.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo puede tener un mismo rendimiento si el esfuerzo sube?! —el moreno chocó los puños contra el tablero, hasta que algo le brillo—. ¿Acaso ha bajado su condición? —Y le sonó imposible viniendo de él, pero no había otra respuesta.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Chico Bestia hace comentarios sobre similitudes entre Speedy y Robin? Se trata de un guiño a los primeros cómics como Flecha Verde y Speedy que comenzó siendo igual que Batman y el Robin. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	15. Citas

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**15.- Citas**

Speedy tenía el popote a la boca mientras sorbía aire del vaso ya vacío. Se encontraba literalmente desplomado en su asiento mientras observaba a las dos chicas que conversaban de esmaltes de uñas y… ¿Reían? ¿Qué había de gracioso en reír por un color?

Su mente divago entre los estereotipos de mujeres que había llegado a conocer y por final en Kitten, esa gatita con las uñas filosas que le había hecho sangrar.

Le gustaban las chicas con esos vestidos entallados y arregladas pero… justo ahora, el como se veían, no estaba siendo suficiente porque…

—… porque…

—Entonces Roy, ¿tú qué piensas?

Él parpadeó hasta que entendió porque la mano de la fémina se extendía mostrándole las uñas, y al levantar la mirada ella le sonreía coqueta, con un tono de labios igual de intenso que el esmalte recién puesto.

—Me gustan las fresas.

_Rojo._

—¿Sí?

_Intensamente rojo._

Y algo centrado en sus labios, él dejó escapar una sonrisa. —Y podría comerlas todo el tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada, con las mejillas repentinamente rojas.

Loretta, la acompañante de su compañero Este, también un poco roja, tosió incómoda no sabiendo dónde era mejor mirar, si a su amiga, a su cita, al pelirrojo o las niñas jugando en un parque cruzando la calle.

—Iré por más gaseosa, ¿se les ofrece algo, señoritas?

Ambas negaron mudas, pero Aqualad se levantó pasándole un brazo por el cuello y alegando que le acompañaría.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

Con la sonrisa más ancha, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Repentinamente se sentía más animado. —No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Sólo estás jugando con ella?

—He dicho que me gustan las fresas, eso es verdad.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿No?

Aqualad soltó humo del enojo. —¡No!

—Ah…, bueno, ahora sí.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—Una gaseosa gigante de naranja, por favor linda —y recargó cómodamente la espalda y codos sobre la mesa de pedidos—. Relájate hombre, yo no la veo disgustada.

Aqualad a lo lejos las vio cuchichear y reír, él sólo las salúdalo y giró su atención nuevamente al otro, quien pajareaba perdido calle para afuera, o quizás más.

—¿Acaso tenías pendiente algo?

Speedy le observó sin entender.

—No veo otra razón para que trajeras un reloj.

—¿Rel… —llevándose la mano de manera inconsciente a la muñeca, éste se asombró realmente de llevarlo; lo quitó y llevó al cinto en un bulto a la espalda, era la bolsilla en la que solía cargar el transmisor cuando andaba de incógnito—. No más reloj.

—Aquí está el refresco, disculpe la tardanza.

Saliendo del aturdimiento, éste sonrió a la pelirroja pecosa y agradeció a su manera característica antes de ir regreso a la mesa, pero le detuvieron.

—¿Entonces?

—Medía el tiempo hace rato, eso es todo —no dio más importancia—. Olvidé quitarlo. Ahora vamos que Loretta no te quita la mirada de encima.

Adelantándole el paso para empujarlo, Speedy no pudo evitar soltar una exhalación cansada. Era verdad que había usado el reloj por la madrugada cuando no tenían nada que hacer y se habían retado en ver quién duraba más aguantando la respiración o en correr más rápido una azotea. Pero también era verdad que esperaba le hablasen para que Cyborg le confirmara dónde sería el entrenamiento ese día.

—_Caray, eso aún necesito hablar con Robin, pero te avisaré dos horas antes._

Repentinamente se sintió algo mareado, necesitaba dormir.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que creció en el mar, hasta que fue encontrado por Aquaman, que lo llevo de regreso a Atlantis y lo convirtió en su compañero de aventuras Aqualad? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	16. Cyborg

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**16.- Cyborg**

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la idea con él?

Robin, que estaba sentado al otro lado del sillón de media luna, le miró. Llevaba sus manos extendidas al largo horizontal de la cabecera acolchonada y, aunque traía ropa de de civil, tenía puesto el antifaz. La televisión frente a ellos en esos momentos pasaba una película de un hombre murciélago.

—Hermano, no lo estás evaluando. ¿Entonces? —guardó un poco silencio y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, entrecruzó los dedos y ahí recargó la barbilla—. Si quieres que se una a nosotros, deberías pedírselo.

Robin aplanó el botón de apagado, cargaba el control en la mano derecha. Lo lanzó a un lado y se levantó.

—Sólo se trata de misiones.

Cyborg torció los labios con un –uhm– bajito. Era la misma respuesta que hubiera dado las veces pasadas pero, por más que la escuchaba, no se la creía.

—Oye, ¡espera! —Le vio detenerse a medio paso, le daba la espalda—. ¿Dónde será el entrenamiento?

—En el área externa.

Cyborg se rascó la nuca al verlo salir y se acercó el comunicar. —Caray, que genio —picó y esperó—. ¿Beast? ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—¡BEBIDAS ENERGIZANTES!

—¡Best! ¡Tenías que ir a comprarlas, no tomarlas!

Se escucharon algunas risas por parte del verde, luego un choque, mucho ruido y después nuevamente el comunicador. —¡No fue mi culpa! Había una señorita ofreciendo pruebas y ¡¿sabías que hay vegetarianas?! ¡Y son sabrosas!

—Agrrr… —Cyborg se masajeó las sienes—. Sólo ven para acá y no te olvides de traerlas.

—¡Sí señor! ¡Jajaja!

Cerró la comunicación y caminando hacia el tablero principal, volvió a revisar los resultados de los entrenamientos del día anterior, no antes sin apuntar que estaba prohibido darle de esas bebidas al chico verde.

Pensaba, al volver a ver ese 5 por ciento, que considerándolo mejor aquello sí podía ser factible, pero más que nada por la alimentación. Quizás ahora no era la adecuada y tendría que cambiar el menú.

Descendió la mirada al reloj y moviendo un par de botones, picó en comunicar.

–.–

—Claro, ahí los veré.

Speedy guardó el comunicador y se giró casi golpeándose con Aqualad, quien llevaba los brazos cruzados y le veía con mal tale.

—Después de todo, sí esperabas algo.

Speedy rió nervioso alzando las manos y negando. —¡No te estoy siendo infiel, lo juro!

—¡No fastidies!—el azul llevó el índice y cordial derechos a la frente frunciendo las cejas en un gesto molesto—. Cyborg, ¿cierto?

—Ah… —pero se detuvo al ser interrumpido, el otro había alzado la mano en gesto de que guardara silencio—. ¿Cómo esperas que te conteste? ¿Sabes? Pareces una novia celosa.

—¡No vengas con eso! —El rostro de Aqualad se puso rojo y soltó un gruñido—. Ahora, déjame adivinar. ¿Robin te necesita para una misión?

—Uhm —silencio—..., algo así.

—¿Algo así?

Bajo la mirada exigente, Speedy suspiró, detestaba que le presionaran de esa manera—. Cyborg me ha pedido que entrene con ellos en a-...

—¿Ahora también entrenarás con ellos? —Al parecer Aqualad quiso mencionar algo más, pero negó y sin decir más comenzó a caminar fuera del baño.

—Oye ¡espera! ¡Es temp-... —la conversación de uno sólo se cortó ahí, cuando la puerta se cerró. Inevitablemente éste se llevó los dedos a las sienes, tallándolas—. Caray, no sé quién es más difícil entre eso dos, y ni siquiera tenemos nada serio —y se rió afectadamente de su chiste.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Victor Stone vivió rodeado de la ciencia? Era hijo único de los inventigadores Silas y Elinore Stone, por lo cual Victor fue obligado a seguir los pasos de su padre. Experimentando con él la manera de aumentar la inteligencia humana lograron que llegara al 170 CI, sus padres lamentablemente se cegaron por la ciencia y utilizaron a su hijo como sujeto de pruebas, no dejando que Victor llevara una niñez normal. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	17. Aqualad

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**17.- Aqualad**

Esa noche, cuando llegó, le buscó y tras algunos momentos pensando en dónde se encontraría si no estaba en su habitación, fue directo a la piscina. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, encima del trampolín a la orilla, con las piernas recogidas en posición fecal.

Speedy suspiró bajito y llegó donde él, sentándose y pegando su espalda contra la otra.

Pasaron dos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Nada.

—Lo del entrenamiento es temporal, lo he hablado ya con Cyborg, no pienso dejarlos a un lado.

—¿Qué harás si Robin te pide que te unas a ellos?

—Me cambiaría inmediatamente.

Aqualad lo miró incrédulo.

—Jajajaja sólo bromeo. Tú sabes que mi lugar está con los Este. Robin es un buen amigo y me la paso muy bien con él, pero aquí también me es importante.

—Ya... claro.

El pelirrojo estiró los labios en un mohín no complacido y estirando una mano lo empujó haciendo que éste cayera, pero no hubo el –_plash_– esperado, así que se asomó y el descuido le costó que fuera jalado del cuello del traje y él en definitiva, sí tocara el agua.

—¡Ya verás! —asomó la cabeza buscándole, pero no lo vio—. ¿Aqua-

Fue atrapado por el agua y jalado metro abajo topándose con que el mencionado estaba mirándole desde el fondo. En algún momento intentó soltarse porque la presión en el pecho por falta de aire se hacia insoportable, mas desistió, quedándose ahí sin chistar. Ambos frente a frente.

—_Me molestas —_Aqualad cerró los ojos y nadó arriba, dejando, de paso, libre a su compañero quien inmediatamente al salir buscó enormes bocanadas de aire mientras tosía a horcajadas en el piso.

—Recuercofcof n-ff volvtecofte a hacer enojar —se dio unos golpecitos finales en el pecho mientras carraspeaba la garganta. Aún le raspaba—. ¿Ya se te pasó?

—Si te hubieras ahogado, estaría mejor.

—Sé que no lo dices enserio.

Silencio.

—No es solamente el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

El chico marino ya llevaba rato comportándose de manera extraña, mas Speedy no gustaba de estarse involucrando cuando no le llamaran, así que se hizo de paciencia para que el otro voluntariamente le contase. Pero era claro que no estaba llegando el momento.

—Has cambiado Roy —el otro seguía bastante molesto, mas desistió—. Pensé que programándote una cita, podría ser como antes, como cuando salíamos —Además era sincero, como pocos.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y abrió la boca para refutar que no era para tanto. Sin embargo no pudo. Y no lo hizo porque en realidad, hasta él mismo estaba notando y peleándose contra esos benditos cambios mencionados.

_Simplemente, ya no era el mismo._

Levantándose, Speedy le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, acercándolo y caminando junto a él—. Eso no puede ser, pero los cambios no necesariamente son malos.

_Y no, realmente no necesariamente eran malos._

Y el moreno se sintió a un más molesto, pero no con el otro, sino con él, porque igual así le creía.

—Eres mi familia Garth, recuérdalo.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Como Aqualad vivió incontables aventuras submarinas junto a Aquaman, y en la superficie se unió al grupo de héroes adolescentes conocido como los Jóvenes Titanes? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	18. Beast Boy

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**18.- Beast Boy**

Best caminaba por la acera de manera canturrienta observando entre los vídriales. Uno aquí, otro por allá, y uno más cruzando. Al pasar la calle e ingresando por un callejón angosto, entonces se detuvo y pegándose a la puerta, sus ojos se volvieron dos perlas genuinas relucientes.

—Buenos días jovencito —Un anciano había abierto la puerta, llevaba unas gafas pequeñas y circulares, le sonreía de manera amable—. ¿Te ha interesado algo?

El verde, con las mejillas rojas, se rascó la cabeza de manera nerviosa y apuntó al estante donde se veía una pequeña peineta dorada con tres piedras moradas al centro. —Sí, bueno… ¡Buenos días! Me gustaría saber cuánto cuesta esa peineta.

El hombre giró a verla, se ajustó tantito las gafas y estiró los labios en una mueca al momento que movía de manera chistosa su blanco y tupido bigote. —Ahh…, es una bonita elección. ¿Es para tu novia? —y soltó un –mpff– amortiguado al reírse cuando inmediatamente el más joven negara de manera efusiva y alegara que sólo eran amigos—. Claro, entiendo. ¿Por qué no pasas?

–.–

—¡Pero qué agradable anciano!

A Best ese anciano le había recordado a esos hombres viejos y bonachones que tanto dibujaban en las animaciones de magia. Alto, de cabello blanco y alborotado como si en siglos no se peinara y con una manera muy inusual de conocer desde antes las respuestas que uno fuera a darle.

A todo esto…

Se llevó una mano al estómago cuando éste gruño demasiado disconforme.

… ¡Tenía hambre!

Un hombre pasó a una velocidad increíble frente a él, de ahí apareció Robin en su moto.

—¿Qué… —pero antes de terminar la frase, el carro Titan se estacionaba frente a él y Cyborg le pedía que subiera—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Un robo —Cyborg torció de manera brusca a la derecha y siguió de lleno—. Un demente con poderes de velocidad —picó al tablero y observó un punto rojo moviéndose entre las calles—. ¡Star, va a la cincuenta y seis!

—¡Lo veo!

El carro se movió bruscamente en otro giro y al volver a la ruta los vieron, cuando llegaron Robin estaba cayendo contra un auto y Star, enojada, lanzaba un par de disparos de energía al tipo que evadía todo.

—¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!

Cuando Best y Cyborg bajaron, media calle estaba inundada en color negro y aquel hombrecillo que se escabullía, forcejeaba al ser sumergido por un cuervo.

—¡No será tan fácil!

Éste comenzó a moverse de manera desesperada y con ello a crear una ventisca de viento que iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a un ventarrón. Speedy no lo pensó dos veces cuando le pidió a Cyborg que lo aventara con fuerza sobre el sujeto, y estando ya encima, éste se transformó en una larga boa constrictor que se enrolló con fuerza alrededor de él. Lo malo, y es que fue en su impulsividad, la cajita que llevaba guardada, se resbaló y con impotencia sólo pudo observar como ésta desaparecía.

Suspiró bajito. Ya iría a buscar otra en su momento.

Y todo se detuvo cuando, de un golpe a la nuca patrocinio de cierta pelirroja, Racermen, como se hacía llamar el villano, quedó inconciente.

—Cada vez aparecen sujetos más chiflados —Cyborg se rascó la cabeza observando como el sujeto ya era llevado por un oficial—. Hey, ¿dónde está Beast Boy? —Observó a los alrededores, pero nada.

–.–

—¡No puede seeeer!

Éste estaba que lloraba acuclillado a la orilla de una calle mientras levantaba un sucio pedazo de papel en color morado, muy parecido al tono que llevaba su caja.

Bajó la cabeza derrotado.

¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado?!

—Ahí se fueron mis ahorros —tristeó. Había evitado comprarse el último juego de Zombies Extraterrestres III Invasores del Planeta Uruguano Parlaquin, para poder conseguir un obsequio decente. Y ahora…

—¿Quizás estás buscando esto?

La caja que él buscaba apareció ante sus ojos, estaba maltratada y sucia, pero al final, estaba ahí, cerradita con ese listón transparente de un rosa pálido.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

Raven se encogió de hombros.

—¡Gracias! —y el verde saltó abrazándola todo contento, para luego separarse algo avergonzado pero, aún totalmente animado, manoteó la cajita para arreglarla y la extendió a la fémina—. ¡Feliz día de la magia!

—¿Ah?

—En muchos lugares del mundo hoy se festeja el día de la magia, y como yo pienso que tú eres una maga muy poderosa, entonces ¡Feliz día!

Atónita, Raven lo miró, su amigo sonreía ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, y le tendía una cajita. Se relajó y sonrió, sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho.

—Gracias.

Beast Boy se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y siguió riendo.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Beast Boy me encanta, su personalidad es tan tratable y se puede moldear de maneras extremas.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que los padres de Gar murieron en un accidente mientras navegaban, cuando él aún era muy pequeño, tan pequeño e inexperto que fue incapaz de utilizar sus poderes para salvarlos. Esto provocó en Gar un sentimiento de culpa que le acompañaría toda su vida? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	19. ¡Te ves muy bien!

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**19.- ¡Te ves muy bien!**

—¿Todo bien?

Speedy lo miró, raramente Robin hacía esa clase de preguntas, a menos que estuvieras en entrenamiento o en alguna misión y claramente tu vida hubiera corrido peligro.

Dudó y al final se llevó una mano a la nuca tallándose la cabeza mientras movía los labios en una mueca dudosa. —Digamos que tengo una novia celosa en casa —Pensaba en Aqualad y todo su comportamiento, y seguía teniendo un raro sabor a la garganta—, pero en teoría ya quedó.

Robin seguía observándole, Speedy interpretó aquello como la clara respuesta de que éste había entendido todo literal y que ahora se preguntaba de quién rayos hablaba.

¿Cómo podía llevarse tan bien con alguien tan serio?

—Me refiero a Aqualad, últimamente ha estado algo raro, eso es todo.

—¡Hola chicos! —Starfire había parecido, se le veía muy feliz, llevaba una bonita falda y una blusa corta de civil. Atrás, a paso languidecido, Raven llegaba y saludó con un escuálido —Hola— como de costumbre—. Raven y yo iremos a la librería y de ahí por unos helados, ¿nos acompañan?

—¿Helados? —Best saltó a la primer palabra y ni contados dos segundos ya estaba preparado para ir de salida, pero Cyborg lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa, de regreso al elevador—. ¡NOOOO!

—Lo siento chicos, pero estamos ocupados arreglando el auto. Hey Star, ¿puedes traernos un par de litros? Graciassss —y el elevador se cerró.

—Vamos de una vez.

Star la miró y agitó la mano alegremente apresurándose al lado de su compañera.

—Realmente es linda.

Robin observó a Speedy, éste se había recargado sobre la barra y con los brazos cruzados sobre ella, había acomodado la cabeza. Lo contempló dos segundos más y después dirigió la mirada donde las féminas desaparecieran.

—Sí, lo es.

Starfire era bella, eso no era secreto. Sin contar todos sus demás atributos como la personalidad, su súper fuerza y un etcétera de cosas innegables.

Mas el pelirrojo también caviló en sus pensamientos a la maga oscura, su actitud, y la actitud que Beast Boy solía tomar cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿Has vuelto a invitarla a salir?... ¿Robin?

Pero El chico maravilla se había puesto repentinamente pálido y apoyado sobre la barra, sin embargo balbuceó un —no es nada— para levantarse y caminar hacia el elevador.

—¿Cómo has sentido el entrenamiento?

Speedy, quien aún estaba en la barra observándole de manera escrupulosa, terminó por seguirle y encogerse de hombros, aún tenía el cuerpo dolorido y era un milagro que estuviese de pie.

—Molido —sinceró—. ¿Qué es eso que agregaste?

—Le pedí a Cyborg resistencia en las piernas.

—Ah —Ya se imaginaba algo así al haberlo visto continuar con el entrenamiento mientras todos terminaban, mas quería escucharlo de él—. ¿No te parece que es un poco excesivo?

—Es necesario.

¿Cuánto había escuchado eso ya?

–.–.–.–

—¡Waaaa! ¡Es hermosa!

Starfire estaba frente a lo que se podría decir, el tocador en el cuarto de Raven, ambas habían regresado porque a la oscura se le había olvidado un libro que quería llevar a reparar. Sin advertencias la más alta jaló a la otra a la silla y le retiró la capa, movió aquí, peinó por allá, y sus mejillas se colorearon horriblemente de la emoción.

—¡Te ves bellísima!

Raven se miraba en el espejo, llevaba el cabello recogido amarrado con la peineta, que le lucia sobresaliendo por encima de la cabeza.

—Ahora… —la pelirroja sobrevoló al ropero y sacando un millón de cosas, logró encontrar algo. Arrastró nuevamente a la otra y la obligó a colocarse un vestido muy sencillo en tono morado. Era liso, amarrado por la cintura y sin mangas—. ¡FOTOOO!

Con las mejillas coloradas, Raven apretó los puños y caminó a la salida. —¡Olvídalo!

—¡Perooo-... —Star, que fue tras de ella, se golpeó contra su espalda al chocar, la otra fémina se había detenido de golpe—. ¿Raven?

—Fiuu —Cyborg chifló—, Raven, ¡te ves muy bien! ¿Verdad Best? —y le palmeó la espalda, tan fuerte que éste tuvo que dar un paso adelante. Pero el verde no dijo nada, sólo la miraba en silencio, con las mejillas rojas. Esos dos estaban camino a la habitación del último, quien alegaba que guardaba unos deliciosos dulces.

—¿No iban a ir a la librería?

Starfire con cámara en mano, asintió. —Sí, pero Raven olvidó uno de sus libros y ahora estábamos por tomarle una foto.

—Agrr… ¡He dicho qu-…

—Raven… —Best dudó, pero al final, con las mejillas rojas, él sonrió—, ¡te ves muy bien!

Y Star aprovechó para tomar la foto que tanto quería. Raven ya no alegaba nada, más bien, parecía contenta.

–.–.–.–

—¡Te apuesto la cena que no me alcanzas! —Speedy se apuntó con el pulgar, si de algo estaba orgulloso, era de su velocidad.

—Te haré tragar tus palabras —Y si algo se sabía de Robin, es que jamás decía no a un reto, y mucho menos, lo perdía.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Los dos miraron La Torre Titán a lo lejos y comenzaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Ambos sabían que una cena no era gran problema, la cuestión radicaba en que el ganador no se cansaría de pavonear su gloria frente al otro, y el perdedor tendría que aguantarse.

Pasaron la primera azotea y dieron un salto para llegar a una escalera de incendios por la cual treparon rápido. Ahí fue cuando se separaron porque el pelirrojo prefirió saltar a otra escalera rumbo a un edificio más alto, mientras Robin llegó a la azotea y de ahí saltó a otra más. Fue tras, tres edificios más, que volvieron a verse la cara.

—Nada mal —Speedy se sonrió, por su cara comenzaba a resbalar sudor—, pero sigues siendo lento —y además estaba contento. Apresuró su paso y saltó al siguiente edificio, uno mucho más bajo al anterior, y avanzó más rápido.

Cuando dio aquel salto, entre edificio y edificio, Robin se sintió mareado y tuvo que bajar la velocidad.

—¿Cansado, Robin?

Ante aquella voz todo su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y alarmado miró de donde provenía. Él estaba ahí, viéndole.

—¡Slade!

No lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse contra él e intentar impactarle un golpe, pero el mayor ya lo esperaba preparado. Lo bloqueó y le asestó una gancho en el estómago, mas Robin atrapó aquella jugada y giró por sobre el brazo saltando a un lado.

—Te has vuelto lento, mi joven aprendiz —éste le miraba y, observando que el siempre acompañante de su alumno estaba acercándose, corrió a las escaleras de incendios de aquel edificio, comenzando a bajar rápidamente, claro, no antes de lanzar una mirada al moreno con un implícito: —Sígueme si te atreves.

—¡Robin!

Pero era tarde para cuando Speedy regresó, Robin se había lanzado corriendo tras el enmascarado. Llegó hasta las escaleras y bajó a saltos agigantados, pero ya no se encontraba nadie.

—¿Dónde...?

Unas sobras aparecieron por su espalda y éste tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que le alcanzasen unos disparos.

–.–.–.–

—Aqualad, ¿has visto a Speedy?

El marino estaba meditando al centro de la piscina, en la parte más honda. Intentó evitar que esa pregunta lo sacara de concentración, pero inevitablemente terminó suspirando y frunciendo las cejas para salir y nadar donde la morena. Más y Menos, que chapoteaban descansando su dolorido cuerpo, flotaron hasta ellos.

—Se ha ido desde temprano.

Bee se fue de boca. —¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Qué no se supone que entrenaría hoy con nosotros?!

Los tres le miraron, ella frunció en automático las cejas apretando los puños y estirando los brazos al momento que chocaba un pie contra el piso.

—¡Suficiente, vamos a aclarar esto de una buena vez!

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en "The Beast Within", se ve que Chico Bestia come carne, aunque sabemos que le causa asco e incluso moriría, sólo por ser vegetariano? Tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia explican que los químicos derramados sobre éste último, liberaron su lado salvaje y como su transformación era un carnívoro, puede que haya comido carne sólo por instinto. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	20. El regreso de Slade

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**20.- El regreso de Slade**

—¿Quién?

Speedy giró la vista al parque a un lado, intentando ver más allá de lo que lograba apreciarse. Quizás sombras o algo más. Cyborg seguía alterado.

—Slade, o así lo llamó. Apareció de la nada —Recordaba que mientras corría, había escuchado al moreno gritar aquel nombre, por eso fue que se dio cuenta que Robin ya no iba a su paso.

—¿Estás seguro? —el robot no comprendía—. ¡¿Lo has visto tú también?!

Un poco enfadado por no mantener un perímetro personal sano a su persona, Speedy se contuvo, mas no por ello se dejó intimidar. —Se trataba de un tipo con una máscara de metal. No pude seguirles porque me entretuve con unos cyborgs.

Starfire miró a Raven y después a Cyborg que le soltara de las solapas del cuello por fin y diera un par de pasos atrás. Para gusto del Este aquel sabor no le agradó.

—¿Quién es Slade?

—Bueno… —Fue Best el presto en hablar—, ¡ese tipo es un demente! —y enumeró varias categorías—. ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso, ¡¿Qué no debería estar muerto?!

La pelirroja se sobó el brazo derecho con la otra mano y bajó la mirada. Podía recordar esa última vez que Robin creyó que el otro había regresado. La última trampa que dejó Slade fue demasiado impactante para ella.

—Sea lo que sea, sólo es seguro una cosa —Raven se acercó y sentándose en posición de loto comenzó a flotar—: Debemos encontrarlo rápido —y cerró los ojos comenzando expander su aura.

Un poco irritando, otro frustrado y medio curioso, el pelirrojo lanzó una mirada incomprensiva a Cyborg, a ver si él le daba una respuesta clara, que pareció entenderlo.

—Es un demente que ha estado siguiendo a Robin durante largo rato. Se supone que murió —Cyborg se rascó la cabeza, dudando.

—Sea lo que sea ha regresado, y es importante encontrar a Robin antes que él lo haga.

El rojo miró a la pelirroja y luego asintió. —Entiendo.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Slade Wilson (conocido como Deathstroke en DC Comics) es el archienemigo mas recurrente y difícil de alcanzar de los Jóvenes Titanes, que quiere destruirlos por razones desconocidas.. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	21. ¡¿Quién!

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**21.- ¡¿Quién?!**

Inmediatamente que Raven les detectó, los titanes fueron al ataque. Tres minutos, Cyborg los había contado uno a uno pensando en que quizás Robin rebasara esa palabra "límite". Pero ahí mismo se sacudió la cabeza reafirmándose de quien se trataba, y convenciéndose que eso no pasaría.

—_Hazlo Robin, es lo que deseas._

_Robin apretó las manos en su bastón. Estaba encima de Salde y sólo bastaba con que bajara con fuerza el arma para que el cuello del mayor cediera por la garganta y su cabeza cayera por el acantilado al cual se asomaban._

Aquella vez con Starfire desmayada en sus brazos y Robin peleando, por un momento, sólo por uno, le vio dudar sobre el qué hacer. Es decir, ¡él también quería eliminarlo de una buena vez! Pero iban en contra de la ley y ellos, eran héroes, no villanos.

Dio un salto y activando su cañón preparado para cualquier emboscada cayó rodando y apuntó fieramente. No se equivocó. Ni terminando de buscar enemigos, ya le estaban disparando varios cyborgs. Frente a sus ojos brilló uno que no vio venir que estaba justo frente a sus narices, y dio de golpe contra la pared a la izquierda. Suspiró aliviado y agradeció a Raven, antes de derribar los dos que se aproximaban por la derecha.

Sin embargo no eran tantos como uno esperase. Starfire ya había controlado la situación por el lado Este y Beast Boy al frente ya terminaba de romper el último entre sus afilados dientes de Tiranosaurio Rex.

Algunos sonidos huecos, un par de golpes y supieron por donde seguir. Delante y a la derecha, entre fierros de una destartalada fábrica y un pedazo de bloques mal cementados a punto de caerse, ahí se encontraba Robin.

Dio dos saltos para atrás y la mano de Salde chocó fuerte contra una columna de barrotes. Robin aprovechó y estirando su bastón hacia atrás para agarrar velocidad, le golpeó en el rostro haciendo que trastabillada un piso más abajo, mas el piso tronó y cayó uno más. Ni esperándose, el moreno bajó rápido entre tanto polvo.

Starfire fue la primer en alcanzarle y, justo entrando, salió golpeada hacia atrás, Robin a su lado. Chocaron contra un par de bloques al extremo del maltrecho piso, y rodaron parando antes de caer.

—¡Star! ¡Robin!

Raven apareció de golpe frente a Beast Boy y Cyborg y creó un campo morado que los cubrió de la bomba que detonaba justo en sus caras.

—Veo que la maga ha aprendido algunos trucos.

La fémina giró lanzándole una mirada venenosa y moviendo las manos creó un cuervo que salió disparado al mayor. Éste lo evadió, por supuesto; mas no esperó que el puño de alguien más fuera a insertársele en la quijada.

—¡Toma eso!

Cyborg se le había adelantado. Lanzó otro golpe más, y otro y otro. Slade retrocedió los mismos pasos pero, al cuarto detuvo en seco la mano del robot. El más joven creó un gesto de dolor, intentó golpear con la otra mano y, cuando tuviese las dos atrapadas, de una patada doble al pecho, cayó derribado al último piso.

Slade saltó atrás evitando otro cuervo y negó. —Mi querida maga, ese truco no volverá a funcionar —Golpeó fuerte contra una barra de metal que retumbó y desplomó parte del tercer techo. Raven levantó las manos para cubrirse de las rocas pero ahora fue el turno de Beast Boy que llegó como un orangután y le abrazó escondiéndola del impacto que venía.

Starfire llegó por detrás, Robin a su lado. Slade viró, evitó el golpe de Robin pero no el de la pelirroja quien lo arrojó contra un pilar grueso que se desplomó inmediatamente. Tardó en recuperarse, pero lo suficientemente rápido para lograr evadir un nuevo golpe de ella.

—Parece que sigues molesta.

Star gruñó y, con las manos brillando golpeó una y otra vez fallando, hasta que se enojó y lanzó un brillo verde por los ojos. Slade se echó al piso y eso le pudo para, de una patada, hacer que está fuera contra Cyborg que venía al ataque; ambos yendo a parar donde Raven era ayudada por Best.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, cara a cara nuevamente. Robin observaba a Slade.

El menor corrió a paso apresurado y se lanzó de lleno al ataque. Slade retrocedió esperándolo y se adelantó con una patada de giro dándole en plena cara. Robin tosió al golpear con la pared y con un ojo cerrado observó al otro.

Desde que lo persiguiera habían estado peleando sin tregua. Ya traía varios morenotes y había partes del cuerpo que no sentía. Se preguntaba si ese punzante dolor al hombro significaba que algo se había astillado.

Robin se levantó para continuar pero contrario a que Slade fuera por él, golpeó un pilar que estaba atrás y comenzó a formarse un ruido raro. Tembló y entonces medio piso se sacudió cuesta abajo, titanes incluidos.

—¡No!

Slade se le atravesó y, con el bastón en mano tras su espalda, lo alentó a seguir el combate.

Gruñendo, el moreno saltó y golpeó fuerte una y otra vez, los metales chocando hasta formar chispitas. Giró y entonces le asestó un buen golpe que le valió un pedazo de traje. Slade retrocedió sobándose el área que comenzaba a sangrar y regresó con una fuerte patada.

Entre la oscuridad y esperando el momento preciso, cuando vio la abertura soltó la flecha, mas el otro parecía estarlo esperando ya que la atrapó a centímetros de su cara.

—No molestes chico de la flecha —Slade pareció divertido con aquella jugada y rompió ésta con la mano. Le gustaba el factor sorpresa y, admitía esperaba algo más interesante. Sin embargo Speedy sólo sonrió y se alejó. Inmediatamente explotó una bomba sobre la cara del mayor y éste salió volando para atrás.

—¡Vamos! —Cyborg, apresuró mientras todos salían de entre los escombros. Speedy fue quien tuvo que jalar a Robin para que éste accediera y se fuera con ellos.

El edificio terminó de derrumbarse por completo a espaldas suyas, apenas logrando salir de ahí. Si Slade hubiera continuado dentro, no seguiría con vida. Pero todos sabían que esa posibilidad no existía.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacías?!

—Se trae algo entre manos.

—Sí —Cyborg se le planteó enfrente empujándolo contra la pared del callejón, estaba enojado y lleno de polvo. ¡Casi habían muerto con aquella trampa!—, ¡y eso eres tú!. Cada que ese tipo aparece es porque te quiere inmiscuir en algo.

Silencio.

Robin lo sabía y todos sabían que él lo sabía. Pero era un juego de cartas que debía jugarse y lo único que restaba era elegir el momento y la mejor mano si uno deseaba llegar al final de la partida. En pocas palabras, para lograr conseguir atrapar a Slade debían iniciar con sus reglas.

—¿Es una trampa? —El rojo no entendía.

Cyborg gruñó soltando por fin a Robin y pasándose una mano por la cabeza calva.

—Siempre es una trampa.

Speedy giró a ver a su líder, se sentía aún algo sorprendido de aquella escena y al mismo tiempo, desencajado que éste se dejará arrastrar tan fácil a un engaño.

—No tenemos opción, de lo contrario mucha gente puede salir herida.

Cyborg abrió la boca para decir algo pero en su lugar apretó los puños y lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros atrás. Entendía a Robin. ¡Demonios que si lo entendía! Pero, tenía que haber alguna otra forma. ¡Debía de haberla!

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero igual tarde o temprano tendría que llegar ese momento. Así que tomó aire. —¿Qué trama ahora?

Robin se giró dándole la espalda. —Ha colocado un detonador en uno de los barcos del puerto y otro en el centro de Jum City.

—¿Qué? —Best saltó—. ¡Ese tipo está demente! ¿Qué ganaría con todo eso?

—Es obvio que desea que nos separemos.

Robin unió miradas con Cyborg estando de acuerdo con aquello. —Existe algo más que me preocupa —Caminó a un lado hasta llegar sobre un pedazo del traje de Slade, éste se había rasgado en el reciente encuentro y había sido apropósito por Robin. Agachándose lo tomó y acercó para olfatearlo—. Cuando peleábamos noté que tenía un polvo extraño en uno de los hombros pero no podía confírmalo. Es pólvora, arena pero hay algo más… —se quitó el guante y talló aquel polvo entre los dedos. Ya había estado en un lugar con aquel complemento, estaba seguro—. Fragmento de diamantes.

Starfire soltó un gritito algo impresionada, y al mismo tiempo se adelantó. —¡Eso es en la cueva del otro lado del muelle!

—Donde se encuentra Terra —terminó Raven.

Silencio.

—¿Entonces todo esto es para distraernos de lo que intenta?

El chico maravilla miró a Speedy y asintió. —Eso parece —y miró su reloj—. Tenemos dos horas para encontrar y desactivar esas bombas, además de averiguar lo que planea.

—Bueno… —Beast Boy pareció pensarlo—, el centro se encuentra cerrado. ¿Qué ganaría destruyéndolo? Digo, vamos, ¡es Slade! Seguramente espera dañar muchas personas y… —Eran las nueve, no muy tarde pero sí lo suficiente para que la gente en Jum City considerara que en un jueves no valía la pena tener abierto tan tarde el establecimiento. Pero había dos lugares en particular que sí—. ¡Los centros comerciales! Hoy se estrena Zombies Ninjas Mutantes contra Apocalipsis del Ma… —A Beast Boy casi y le daba un infarto al sacarse de su bolsillo un boleto. ¡Lo había olvidado! Lloró pensando en su vació lugar. Cyborg sólo le dio palmaditas convalecientes.

—El puerto se encuentra cerrado hasta mañana que regresan de pesca. Creo que lo único existente ahí son barcos turísticos y alguno que otro de los ciudadanos —Raven se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien. Entonces, Starfire y Beast Boy, ustedes irán a los centros comerciales. Y Raven y Cyborg irán al puerto mientras Speedy y yo nos dirigiremos a la cueva.

—¿No sería prudente llamar a los titanes Este?

Robin negó a su compañero pelirrojo. —No tenemos suficiente tiempo.

El reloj contaba y costaba caro.

—Cariño, sólo debes pedirlo.

Y ellos ya estaban ahí. Bumblebee se contoneó hasta ellos y enudilló la mano derecha, lista para el trabajo.

La chica abeja se había enfadado tanto que jaló a todos sus compañeros en busca de una visita a los otros titanes. Iba a averiguar de una buena vez qué rayos pretendían con Speedy, y así sentar las cartas en la mesa. Y bueno, por lo visto su decisión fue asertiva.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en los Jóvenes Titanes la serie animada, a Slade se le menciona como "Slade" debido a problemas de censura ya que Deathstroke lleva la palabra "muerte" y la serie es dirigida a niños? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	22. Centro de Jum City

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**22.- Centro de Jum City**

Beast Boy corrió y olfateó el aire, y tras meditarlo corrió a la derecha a toda velocidad, Bee le siguió volando. Se detuvo de golpe y tras echarse hacia atrás un par de pasos volvió a correr nuevamente a la derecha y al final a la izquierda e intentó empujar una puerta. Bee se adelantó metiéndose dentro de la cerradura, lanzó un par de rayitos que hicieron al cerrojo soltarse y entonces el perro verde volvió a correr, escarbó entre un par de cajas hasta que dio con la de una muñeca.

Preparándose para el momento por si realmente la bomba se encontraba ahí, habían sacado a todo mundo alertándolos. Lo malo es que aquello les había robado suficiente tiempo.

Bee volvió a hacerse grande y abrió con cuidado. Dentro se mostraban dos dígitos grandes que caminaban rápido ya faltando cinco segundos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y apretar la caja aguantando con temor lo inevitable. Quedaba un segundo y…

Una gotita resbaló de su sien e hizo un golpe mudo sobre la caja de metal.

Aún con las manos temblando, la abeja se limpió el rostro y miró a su compañero, éste seguía cara contra el piso y las patas por encima de la cabeza. Pasando un segundo más, abrió un ojo y regresando a su forma natural se hincó al lado de la otra.

—¿Habrá fallado?

Bee volvió la mirada a la caja y haciéndose pequeña se adentró por algunos segundos entre cables y baterías, pasó por lo que pensó eran las cargas explosivas y volvió donde estaba, tomando la radio para llamar a los demás.

—Hemos encontrado la bomba —comenzó—. Chicos, esto no tiene sentido —creó una pausa meditando y observando el reloj con preocupación que volvía a iniciar—, el reloj se reinicia al llegar a cero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cyborg se detuvo, Robin y Speedy con él—. ¿Crees que se trata de una falla?

La abeja y el verde se miraron. —No lo sabemos. ¿Quizás sólo era una trampa?

—Chicos, existe otra parte —la voz de Starfire les interrumpió, estaba justo delante de otra bomba que Más y Menos observaban. Diferente a la otra, ésta que era también de tres dígitos, y por lo que entendía faltaba 58 minutos. Bueno, 57 y contando.

El medio robot miró a sus dos compañeros con algo de preocupación y, tras una larga pausa Robin por fin habló. —¿Cómo se llaman los centros?

—Central Sur —Bee.

Starfire tardó un poco más, Más y Menos corrieron afuera a ver el nombre y regresaron —Central Norte.

Robin apretó los nudillos, estaba harto de los trucos de Slade.

—Ambos centros comerciales forman el centro de Jum City —le ardía el estómago del coraje, pero no había tiempo para maldecirlo—. ¿Pueden mover las bombas?

Hubo silencio pero luego se escucharon las afirmaciones de ambas.

Otra pausa. Robin miraba fijamente el piso lleno de tierra como si ahí estuviera la respuesta. No entendía. ¿Por qué crear bombas que pudieran trasladarse de lugar? ¿Y por qué dividirlas?

—Bumblebee, ¿qué cableado tiene la bomba?

—Azul y negro, parece cobre.

Speedy creó un ruidito de meditar. —¿Starfire?

—Amarillo y rojo.

Robin observó al pelirrojo, seguía sin cachar la idea.

—Bueno, el que puedan mover las bombas no tendría sentido, es decir, ¿para qué colocarlas ahí si pueden simplemente sacarlas?

Bee miró a Beast Boy, Starfire a Más y Menos.

—Realmente estamos hablando de un sola bomba, ¿no?. Entonces deberíamos tratarla como una pese a estar dividida.

—Sea lo que sea, habrá que hacerlo al mismo tiempo —Robin comenzaba a entender. Pero quedaba la incógnita, ¿qué cable deberían cortar?

Speedy se agachó y escribió los colores que le habían indicado repasándolos uno y otra vez.

—Los cuatro —encerró con un palito todo el reguerillo que había hecho sobre la tierra—. Se trata de la rueda básica de colores llamada también CMYK. Se supone que no existe algún otro color para crearlos, por lo tanto son básicos para que los demás existan. Sería lo mismo en la bomba, para que pueda detonarse deben estar todos, y lo contrario si deseamos evitarlo.

Un sonido se escuchó acercándose y todos corrieron a esconderse tras unas rocas. Asomándose apenas lo indispensable observaron pasar un par de robots que flotaban. Éstos se detuvieron virando a los lados por algunos segundos, parecieron escanear el piso del lugar y se marcharon.

—Star, Bumblebee, lo que deberán hacer es retirar esos cables al mismo tiempo —Hubo una pausa, como si Robin quisiera agregarlo algo más, pero pareció pensarlo—. Con cuidado —Y cortó comunicación —Continuemos, aparentemente nos estamos acercando.

Speedy y Cyborg compartieron una mirada silenciosa y continuaron tras él.

–.–.–

—¿Están seguros? —Best tragó saliva observando el detonador, traía suficientes explosivos para volarlos y no dejar huella de ellos. Canjeó una preocupada mirada con la morena y tras susurrar algo ininteligible suspiró transformándose en un pulpo y agarrando los cuatro cables mientras Bee mantenía la comunicación.

—¿Starfire?

La pelirroja observó a los gemelos, éstos se habían adelantado para ser ellos quienes jalaran los cables y no ella. Incluso le habían pedido que se marchara de ahí, pero ella se rehusó.

—Estamos listos.

Más y Menos tragaron saliva.

—Bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres. Uno.

—Dos.

Todos cerraron sus ojos.

—¡Tres!

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Slade en muchos episodios de la primera temporada, trata de reclutar a otros a su lado. Inicialmente contrata a Jinx, Gizmo y Mamut de la Academia Colmena, pero los Titanes tienen éxito en vencer a los tres graduados? _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	23. Puerto

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**23.- Puerto**

Llevaban ya casi una hora buscando y el tiempo se terminaba.

—Nada.

Aqualad apretó los dientes y pateó la pesada puerta de metal a la entrada de la cabina del barco.

¿Dónde podía estar la bomba? ¡¿Dónde?!

Algo brilló en la mente del marino y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a la baranda y saltó sumergiéndose en el agua. Se llevó como veinte minutos para poder revisar todos los barcos con ayuda de algunos mamíferos acuáticos, pero en donde se encontraba la propela del barco llamado "CityJumTour", uno de los álabes parecía ligeramente más grueso que los demás.

Aqualad se apresuró ahí y tras tantear algunas veces la encontró. Era pequeña y parpadeaba con un foquito azul pero al intentar acercarse éste cambió a color rojo. El acuático se detuvo y al alejarse ésta volvió al color anterior.

Decidió salir.

—No podemos acércanos —explicó, estaba sentado en la orilla de la popa—. Tiene una luz que parpadea y al acércame, cambia. Me temo que eso podría producir que se detone.

Raven lo analizó un momento. Quizás ella podría desarmarla, el problema sería el tiempo bajo el agua ya que su poder no podría ayudarle a respirar abajo y tampoco contaba con algún traje. Maldijo. No había tiempo tampoco para conseguirse uno, de acuerdo a sus cálculos no debían quedar más de ocho minutos.

—Bajaré —Decidió por fin, y retirándose la capa para que no le molestara, se tiró al agua. Aqualad siguiéndole.

El agua estaba helada, cosa que le hizo querer gritar, pero conteniéndose y sintiendo los brazos más pesados de lo normal por el entumecimiento, Raven nadó hasta llegar a la propela y tomó su pose de meditación centrando toda su atención en la bomba. Inmediatamente ésta comenzó a brilla con un destello amarillo y crear un bajo zumbido que hizo correr a los delfines.

Por dentro Raven luchaba entre los cables observando con cuidado donde iniciaban y terminaban. Dentro se amarraban seis cables en color negro que se pegaban a una pila cuadrada y dos tubos que burbujeaban una sustancia verde fluorescente.

Negó cuando pensó en cortar el cable al centro de la izquierda y decidió mejor por el derecha pero tampoco. El pecho comenzaba a dolerle por la falta de aire y se estaba desesperando por no poder tomar una decisión. Sólo tenía dos minutos y tardaría demasiado en subir y bajar. Debía hacerlo ahora.

Se llevó una mano involuntariamente a la garganta y soltó unas últimas burbujitas. No podía pensar.

Caviló intensamente en el último cable de derecha a izquierda. Quizás ése…

Inesperadamente fue tomada por el rostro y abrió los ojos con asombro cuando sintió que Aqualad le besaba. Sin embargo fue algo furtivo. Cuando se alejó sentía nuevamente sus pulmones llenos y el cerebro con suficiente aire para pensar coherentemente.

Volvió a centrarse en el aparato y le repasó lentamente. No tenía sentido.

Un minuto.

Siguió cada cable, recorrió mentalmente la caja a donde estos se amarraban y perdían por dentro. También siguió la batería tramo por tramo y los tubos.

Diez segundos.

No había más, era ahora o jamás

Apretó las manos sobre las rodillas y arrancó los tubos de líquido fluorescente.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que Slade obliga a Robin a unirse a él con la amenaza de que si no lo hace, usaría nanobots que sembró en los Titanes para destruirlos desde adentro hacia afuera? Robin eventualmente superó a Slade con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero curiosamente cuando se les presenta una oportunidad para matar a los 5 Titanes después de que Robin se infecta con los nanobots, optó por no matarlos.

Existen dos teorías para este comportamiento:

Uno de ellos, es que si Robin su aprendiz en ese momento era asesinado, él habría sido completamente impotente.

Dos, simplemente no habría tenido ningún enemigo. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	24. La cueva

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**24.- La cueva**

Cyborg negó preocupado, Robin sólo bajó la mirada y observó el camino por el que debían continuar y después por el que habían llegado.

No tenían comunicación con ninguno de los otros, sólo interferencia.

—¿Robin?

Éste negó y siguió sorprendiendo a Speedy.

—Quedamos en reunirnos aquí, llegarán.

Al final del pasillo, entre la oscuridad que formaba una intersección, un hombre apareció aplaudiendo. Vestía un traje en color negro y una máscara le tapaba el rostro.

—Bravo Robin, felicito tu confianza para con tus amiguitos.

Los tres jóvenes se colocaron inmediatamente a la defensiva, pero Robin no se había tomado rodeos y había alistado su bastón. Conociéndolo tan bien como lo había logrado con ese tiempo, supo que éste sonreía tras la mascara, cosa que lo alteró para adelantarse al primer ataque. Avanzó prontamente y haciendo el bastón por encima de su cabeza hacia atrás, lo jaló con fuerza hacia delante ahora y fue a golpear a Slade quien terminó quitándose y Robin rompiendo el piso.

Sin esperarlo, sobre el mayor ya había encima un par de flechas a las que de un golpe en el antebrazo desvió, pero éstas detonaron golpeándole contra la pared. Slade miró a Speedy y moviendo el dedo índice negó. El rojo hizo caso omiso y lanzó otras más pero ésta vez el otro lanzó algo parecido a una bola de metal que hizo a las flechas detonar antes de tiempo y con ellas las que traía en su carcaj. Speedy había ido de boca contra la tierra sintiendo un dolor penetrante por la espalda.

—¡Speedy! —Cyborg le vio a lo lejos, estaba preocupado. Detonó un par de robots que le estaban atacando y se arrodilló para poder ayudarle.

Robin, quien sólo había observado mientras se levantaba tras un golpe asestado por un robot, le clavaba el bastón provocando un corto circuito y corría hacia Slade volviendo a una nueva pelea.

—Bien Robin… —Se movió un paso a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, nuevamente a la derecha y cruzó los brazos por encima atrapando el bastón—, pero predecible —Lo torció de modo que se le safara al moreno y, con su misma arma, lo golpeó por el pecho y después al muslo izquierdo haciendo que su fémur casi tronara.

—Me decepcionas, pensé que con todo este tiempo libre que has tenido, entrenarías un poco más —soltó el bastón que creó un ruido hueco y volvió a tomar una pose de pelea dando a entender que no necesitaba de ningún arma para derrotarle. Eso le molestó—. Has perdido tu objetivo.

El moreno apretó los dientes, molesto. —¡Cállate!

Fue esta vez Slade en atacar propinando un par de golpes asertivos sobre el pecho y costillas del menor haciéndolo trastabillar y retrocediendo clavar una rodilla en el piso. Cerrando un ojo con dolor observó que venía una patada directo a la cara, pero se dejó caer hasta el piso y girando saltó tomando distancia.

—¡Atrás!

Robin, quien respiraba forzadamente, apenas pudo girar al ver como una pesada roca caía para aplastarle. Parecía haberse desprendido del techo.

Cyborg, quien había repelido un par de cyborgs miró a Speedy, éste ya se encontraba de pie y pateando un par más de traseros metálicos. Aún llevaba algunas flechas sin detonadores, bombas y sus habilidades innatas; sin contar el traje chamuscado por al espalda y de donde resbalaba sangre.

Dos saltos para atrás y Robin y Slade se encontraban bastante lejos de los otros dos que apenas y se distinguían. El segundo golpeó contra la pared y Robin le asestó un fuerte golpe contra el rostro y éste se tambaleó un poco, sin embargo atrapó el otro golpe y arrojó a Robin contra un pilar que rompió al impacto.

Speedy y Cyborg se habían apresurado para alcanzarlos. Cuando hubieron estado ahí, Speedy se lanzó contra el mayor mientras el otro ayudaba a su líder.

—Robin, hermano, ¿sigues vivo? —Había un montículo de piedras encima de él, pero pareció haber reacción cuando éste le sacó una pesada sobre la espalda. Algunos quejidos y por fin se asomó la cabellera negra que ahora estaba empolvada.

Por su parte el pelirrojo giró evitando un par de buenos golpes y saltando más alto de lo acostumbrado para Slade, éste se apoyó sobre sus hombros y quedó a su espalda donde en el movimiento dejó resbalar una bomba por entre el cuello de la espalda. Se apresuró a saltar lejos y se tapó el rostro ante la detonación. La intensidad fue tal que pegó contra la pared a dos metros.

Sonrió, parecía que lo había logrado. Sin embargo por entre las rocas y con un traje mal trecho, goteando algo de sangre por el brazo izquierdo, Salde se levantó y estiró su bastón. Inmediatamente después estaba encima de Speedy quien apenas pudo evitar un agujero al estómago, mas no fue capaz de evadir que su costilla derecha tronara y él cayera sin aire al piso. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando vio nuevamente alzarse ese bastón.

—Por lo menos, no has perdido el entusiasmo, mi joven aprendiz —Slade pareció satisfecho con la velocidad que Robin mostrara al haberse atravesado entre ellos y con las manos desnudas atrapado el bastón.

—¡Qué no es tu aprendiz! —Cyborg por detrás le llegó con un golpe certero a la mejilla derecha y le lanzó metros a la izquierda. Para cuando el mayor se levantó, tenía a los tres mirándole y en guardia.

Sacudió su hombro no ensangrentado y pasando las manos tras la espalda, les esperó paciente.

Los tres se abalanzaron. Primero fue Cybor a quien con un medio giro le sacó la vuelta e hizo que se impactara contra Speedy, quien soltó un quejido al recibir el golpe justo donde le lastimaran antes. Robin logró asestarle un golpe al brazo y luego a la pierna, antes de impulsarse para atrás y evitar que le diera de lleno con el bastón. Mirando al piso, dobló la punta del pie y con un movimiento hizo brincar su bastón hacia sus manos, lo giró creando un _"wuuu"_ con el viento y esperó.

—Bien Robin, muy bien. ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Pelear eternamente conmigo? —Slade parecía divertido—. Me temo, mi joven héroe, que aún te falta algo por aprender.

Silencio.

—Ríndete Slade, ¡sea cual sea tu plan estás derrotado!

—Te equivocas Robin, yo siempre gano.

Robin corrió para derribarlo pero un par de explosiones hicieron caer unas rocas tras las cuales Slade desapareció. El moreno gritó y golpeó éstas sin lograr nada.

—¡Robin!

Éste giró, Cyborg se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo quien había encajado una rodilla contra el piso. Llevaba ya una buena parte de su traje teñido de sangre. Maldijo por lo bajo su descuido y corrió donde ellos mientras se retiraba una hilerilla de sangre que le caía por la ceja.

—Debemos llevarlo a la torre, en el sótano tengo lo necesario.

Robin asintió y pasándose uno de los brazos del más alto por el cuello, le asió junto con el otro rumbo al auto.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en la segunda temporada, Slade a puesto sus ojos en la contratación de un nuevo aprendiz? La superheroína Terra, que, en la serie animada se presenta más como un alma perdida, que una psicópata irredimible es atormentada haciendo brillar sus temores por no poder controlar sus poderes y hacer daño a sus nuevo amigos. Eso, poco a poco le llevó a su lado. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	25. Un total de nada

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**25.- Un total de nada**

El esperar una catástrofe no había sido tan difícil como el asimilar aquella situación cuando Raven, Star y Bumblebee le mostraron los artefactos a su líder una vez hubieron regresado a La Torre Titán.

—¿De qué hablan?

Bee dejó caer los cables sobre las cargas ya en la mesa, estaba molesta y confundida. —Quizás no era tan bueno armando detonadores.

Robin meditó mirando las bombas. Slade no cometía errores, jamás. ¿Entonces de qué se trataba?

—¡¿Y todo para qué?! —soltó la abeja bastante enfadada levantando los brazos y frunciendo las cejas—. ¡Lo único que se ha logrado siguiendo a ese demente es que Speedy saliera gravemente lastimado! —y apuntó a Robin con dedo acusador—. No lo entiendo Robin, si se supone que lo quieres tener en misiones contigo, ¡por lo menos deberías cuidarle la espalda como él lo hace contigo!

Éste agachó la mirada sin mencionar nada, seguía sintiendo el trago amargo calándole en la garganta tras haberle visto en aquella situación.

—Escucha Bee o como te llames.

—¡Bumblebee!

—Lo que sea… —Raven no se dejó inmutar—. Todos saben los riesgos que se corren…

—Es verdad —interrumpió el moreno—, debí haber hecho algo. Debí protegerles más si ya sé de lo que es capaz Slade —Pasó una mano por su cabeza, ésta le dolía—. Él es mi responsabilidad y voy a detenerlo.

—Ro-…

Pero la puerta creó un sonido amortiguado al deslizarse y Cyborg entró mientras seguía secándose sudor de la frente. Sin embargo parecía tranquilo.

—Estará bien, sólo un par de rasguños —Que en realidad había sido mucho más que eso, pero si el mismo pelirrojo prefería mantenerlo en secreto, no iba a delatarlo si no era necesario—. Aqualad se encuentra con él ahora.

Silencio. El moreno enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Bumblebee se cruzó de brazos y agitó las alas con enojo dándole la espalda a Raven, quien sólo le miró raro.

—Entonces… —Star decidió intervenir—, ¿para qué eran esas bombas?

Había dos cajas de explosivos, un par de cables y dos tubos con una sustancia fluorescente que no lograba reconocer y tres relojes digitales apagados.

—Probablemente tienen otra función —Raven apretó la punta de su manga izquierda, exprimía por tercera vez sacando lo último de agua salada. Echó una mirada fugaz por la puerta donde Cyborg antes pasara y observó el líquido fluorescente en los tubos. Éstos parecían gorgojear mas no más—. ¿Qué tal si realmente éstas no son las bombas que buscábamos?

Todos la miraron.

—¿Insinúas que puede haber otras?

Robin sopesó la información mirando fijamente aquel líquido brillante que de alguna manera le recordaba a algo, pero no terminaba de hacerlo. Pasó a ver las cargas forradas de una cinta negra y anudadas con alambre y volvió al líquido. ¿Qué ganaría con poner señue…

Alzó la cabeza observando a todos y sintiendo repentinamente la boca seca gritó un: —¡Abajo! —mientras pateaba lo más fuerte que podía la mesa lejos de todos.

Pero apenas algunos pudiendo asimilar la palabra, ya estaban siendo empujados a diferentes lados y golpeados con objetos. Fue Robin en el piso, el último en parpadear y observar una cajita a tres pasos de su cara, ésta parpadeaba con un foquito rojo que terminó por apagarse.

–.–

—¡Robin! ¡Robin! —Fue sacudido por los hombros y, cuando despertó, frente a su cara estaba un tipo con antifaz negro y cabeza de zanahoria—. Hey, ¡despierta!

Se llevó mecánicamente la mano a la cabeza, le dolía mucho. Entre sus dedos pudo sentir sangre resbalando y el cabello algo tieso. Observó a su alrededor, parte de la torre estaba desplomada y él se encontraba un piso más abajo de donde hubiera estado junto a los otros.

Los otros…

Inmediatamente algo se activó dentro y saltó sin detenerse a pensar más en lo que le dolía, sosteniéndose por la pierna izquierda ya que la derecha no parecía querer cooperar. —¿Dónde se encuentran los demás? —Buscó rápido, podía ver a Aqualad ayudando a Raven a mover un bloque de cemento que estaba por caer otro piso más abajo.

—Starfire ha llevado a Bumblebee al hospital —Al ser una de las más cercanas como Robin, había resultado tremendamente herida. El pelirrojo negó algo afectado—. Es fuerte, se recuperará, pero por ahora es importante que reciba asistencia —y echó una mirada a la derecha—. Más y Menos se encuentran terminando de encontrar todas las piezas de Cyborg, junto con… —Un canino verde cojeaba dejando un caminito de sangre mientras olfateaba entre pedazos de cojines —. Beast Boy… ha resultado herido de las costillas y un hombro, pero se ha negado a que lo llevemos a ningún lado hasta saber que Cyborg se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Robin parpadeó. —¿A qué te…? —Vio mejor la situación notando que el torso y la cabeza de su amigo estaban tendidos al medio de lo que quedaba de la habitación junto a un montón de piezas sueltas. Éste parecía inconciente. Dio un paso para ir ahí pero Speedy le tomó por el brazo.

—Sé que te preocupa, pero… —No podía decirlo con palabras, su líder estaba maltrecho. Tenía una herida pronunciada en la sien derecha que se perdía rumbo al cabello. También llevaba una cortada en la mejilla del mismo lado casi hasta el oído y de ahí bajaba peligrosamente a su garganta. Roto el traje por el hombro derecho, Speedy podía jurar que ahí también tenía otra herida y que no sólo eran manchones de sangre los de su costado. Y por final la pierna del mismo lado, del muslo y todo el recorrido paralelo del fémur hasta esconderse tras la rodilla, le corría una cortada. Con toda sinceridad se preguntaba cómo podía levantarse y no gritar—. Mi misión es llevarte al hospital.

Pero contrario a obedecer, El joven maravilla sacudió el brazo, acto del cual se arrepintió inmediatamente, e intentó volver a continuar. —El que da las misiones aquí soy yo, y lo que debemos hacer es conseguir las piezas de Cyborg.

—Ro…

—Cyborg es lo principal ahora, necesitamos encontrar su batería y encenderlo antes de que sea tarde. Es una orden.

Ante aquel tono que no dejaba discusión, Speedy apretó la mandíbula tensando el cuerpo. —Entiendo.

Cojeando, y bajo la mirada expectante de los que habían presenciado la discusión, Robin se acercó hasta su amigo arrodillándose para inspeccionar la situación y comenzando a mover aquí y allá. Sólo se detuvo un momento para arrancar un pedazo de su capa y amarrárselo a la frente evitando que el chorrero de sangre le empañara la visión.

Beast Boy can sólo le vio, creó un ruidito y siguió olfateando hasta que encontró parte de la batería y corrió como pudo donde Robin. Éste analizó la pieza y le envió habitación arriba por algún par de cosas en específico. No tardó nada en bajar transformado en un mono para agilizarse entre tanto batidero y poder cargar con aquel saco que arrojó al lado del moreno.

—Start —Ésta saltó. Había llegado minutos atrás y preocupada le dirigió una mirada a Raven quien negó silenciosa, así que se obligó a quedar quieta sin interponerse en la decisión de su líder—. Necesito que me ayudes a mover a Cyborg al sótano.

Con la fuerza de la pelirroja, la cual gracias a su rápida reacción y sus poderes había salido casi intacta de la situación, no hubo problemas en el traslado y todos suspiraron más aliviados cuando la batería creó un _bip_ y el sistema de su amigo comenzó a cargarse.

—Estará bien.

Beast se dejó caer al piso, ya no podía más.

—Star, lleva a Beast Boy al hospit-…

—También deberías ir tú —Raven le miraba impertérrita, traía una venda a la cabeza y otra más en una mejilla, fuera de ahí no tenía más lesiones—. Cyborg ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, a partir de ahora nosotros nos encargaremos.

Hubo un silencio en el que miró a la morena y después a la pelirroja. Suspiró cansado.

—Vamos Star, tú lleva a Beast que yo llevaré a Robin —Anunció Speedy cerrando el puño derecho y levantando el pulgar en promesa que cumpliría con lo dicho. Ésta asintió y agachándose cargó a su amigo que había regresado a su forma original y se encontraba desmayado, lanzó una mirada al moreno y salió de ahí.

Jalado, Robin no le quedó más que ceder y, cuando no muy convencido se subió tras Speedy en la moto apretándolo por el estómago para no caerse, se dejó vencer soltando el peso, éste sólo creó un gestó como si algo doliera, mas, acomodándose el casco, imprimió velocidad hasta el hospital.

–.–.–

_—¿Qué paso, Robin, no eres quien pensabas ser?_

El moreno se levantó de golpe, tenía la cara perlada y respiraba de manera asombrosamente agitada. El cuarto estaba en silencio y, con el primer movimiento, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo le dolía como si le picaran miles de agujas.

Observando buscando entre la oscuridad y cayó en cuenta que, con medio cuerpo recostado a un lado suyo, estaba Speedy, y en el sillón a la derecha, Starfire recostada; ambos dormidos.

—…

Centró la vista en Speedy, éste llevaba un par de vendas en las muñecas y, por entre el cuello de la blusa, podía verse que también iba vendado de la espalda.

A su mente regresó en el momento en que éste cayó al suelo tras la explosión de las flechas. Se preguntó, qué verdad faltaba entre lo que Cyborg no les comunicara.

Deslizó la vista siguiendo la brisa fresca y entre el ondular de las cortinas, le vio. Vio esa mascara roja con negro de metal.

—¡Slade!

Saltó de inmediato, y aunque en un principio se dio de lleno la rodilla derecha contra el piso, apretó los dientes y siguió pese al tirón que sentía sobre la pierna, hasta llegar a la ventana y buscarlo.

—¡Robin, ¿qué sucede?!

Star había volando prontamente y estaba a su lado, asustada.

—Es Slade, estaba aquí.

—Robin —Speedy lo había tomado por el brazo, pero de un jalón el otro se había soltado y lo miró enojado, más eso no lo intimidó—. ¡Estamos en el treceavo piso, ahí no hay nada!

El moreno volvió a buscar entre la venta, y encontró que en efecto, estaban a una altura considerable y no había manera de que Slade pudiera haber estado ahí ya que las paredes afuera eran lisas.

—Tienes fiebre, lo mejor es que te recuestes.

El moreno observó al otro y después a Star, y de ahí bajó la mirada sintiendo algo líquido escurriéndole por la pierna. Se tocó y con lo viscoso entre los dedos entendió que era sangre.

—Iré por una enfermera.

Speedy salió y, para cuando Robin giró a ver a Star, ésta se acercó y le abrazó.

—Star...

—Estaba preocupada.

Parado, tras la puerta cerrada, el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, negó entre sus pensamientos y continuó su camino.

–.–.–.–

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El doctor volvió a observar las radiografías y frunció los labios de manera pensativa, antes de continuar. —Hemos traído a un apicultor para tratar sus alas, sin embargo nos es todavía complejo el hizo alusión a que aún no estaban tan compenetrados en ciencia tan avanzada como la que la chica abeja requería-. Sin embargo de acuerdo a los exámenes, pese a las quemaduras en sus alas, se encontrará bien. Debo decir que quien la protegió, logró su función El hombre cerró al carpeta y se acomodó los lentes, estaba algo impactado por sus recientes pacientes, sobre todo por el llamado Beast Boy.

_—Una anatomía fascinante _—así lo había descrito al operarlo.

—Aqualad —el mencionado saltó, al parecer sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado—. ¿Cómo está Chispita y los demás?

—Más y menos están ayudando a Raven a limpiar la torre por turnos. Starfire por ahora se encuentra descansando junto con Speedy —al ver la pregunta silenciosa de ésta, él negó—. Se encuentra bien, nada que no aguante —O eso esperaba él, porque realmente el pelirrojo era un excelente mentiroso—. Robin y Beast Boy se encuentra hospitalizados, y Cyborg... bueno, sé que está en la torre y se encuentra bien gracias a Robin, pero desconozco exactamente su condición.

Bee se llevó una mano al rostro, repentinamente le había venido un recuerdo fugaz de Robin golpeando la mesa para lanzar las bombas por la ventana y luego lanzándose sobre ella y tirándola al piso.

—¿Hospitalizados? —pero ahora ella dirigió su atención al doctor, quien desvió un poco la mirada, antes de suspirar.

—Se encuentran en recuperación, mas sus heridas no son de corto tiempo. Con —revisó su tablilla de datos—... Beast Boy, como difiere de una sangre común, no podemos hacer transfusiones de sangre, cosa que ha requerido ya que perdió demasiada, estamos esperando a que su cuerpo la regenere lentamente, fuera de ahí sus heridas no presentan inconvenientes mayores con sus debidas precauciones. En cambio Robin —creó una pausa, lanzó una mirada rápida a la chica y se rascó la nuca—. No puedo darte alguna información de él, me temo que es clasificado.

—¡¿A qué se refiere con clasificado?!

El hombre bajó la tabla colocándola bajo su brazo y se tornó serio. —Fue un pedido del mismo Robin, así que tendrá que hablarlo con él directamente. Ahora si me permiten jovencitos, debo continuar.

Bee gruñó rechinando los dientes al ver salir al mayor y se arrepintió de patalear por el enojo. ¡¿Acaso el otro tenía complejo de divo?!

—Robin es demasiado paranoico —farfulló ofendida.

_—Nada bien, incluso el doctor se ha sorprendido que siga consciente._

_En aquel momento Aqualad le miró extraño, el pelirrojo tenía el brazo flexionado. Éste negó restando importancia._

—Necesitaba sangre.

—Iré con Speedy a La Torre Este por un par de cosas para ayudar —Aqualad lanzó una mirada al reloj—. Raven vendrá más tarde para ver cómo continúas.

—¿La chica pesada?

—Esa chica pesada salvó la vida de los gemelos —el marino no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de la otra, negó y salió. Bee era demasiado temperamental y sobre protectora, no podía culpársele que se encontrara tan molesta desde lo de Speedy, pero por ahora era tiempo de dejar esa actitud atrás.

Paseó observando entre los pasillos rumbo al piso de intensivos y, justo antes de entrar, se topó a una enfermera y un doctor saliendo.

_—Doce horas de __reposo__, no menos. __Aunque lo tengan que atar a la cama._

Se dio cuenta que iba molesto y, por raro que sonara, compartía ese humor por las mismas razones aunque con sentidos diferentes, pues a él también le irritaba Robin.

_—¡Eres tan inaccesible! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que tus amigos también se preocupan por ti?! ¡Ten un poco de decencia y tómalos en cuenta! —_se escuchó un golpe haciendo retumbar hasta la puerta_—. Agrrr ¡me enojas!_

Tocó y se asomó. Robin estaba tomado del cuello de la pijama por Speedy quien con el puño libre había golpeado la pared, Star pululaba alrededor intentando detenerlos. Al entrar, todos lo observaron.

—Debemos marcharnos.

El pelirrojo asintió y lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a Robin. —Déjanoslo a nosotros, de nada nos sirve que te encuentres herido —parecía enojado y al parecer, lo estaba. Después salió de ahí.

–.–.–.–

Speedy apretó los ojos, mas no se quejó ni hizo algún movimiento, sólo se concentró en no sentir ese algodón pasar por sus heridas.

—Se encuentran mucho mejor que antes. Sea lo que sea que Cyborg te colocó, es efectivo —En respuesta observó como el otro alzaba un pulgar—. Listo —Aplicó lo último de la crema para que las quemaduras cicatrizaran, y comenzó a vendarle.

—Tengo que visitar a la abeja reina o se molestará más de lo que está —se carcajeó mientras se colocaba una camisa negra.

—Lo que necesitas es descansar, te recuerdo que esas heridas no es lo único que tienes.

El pelirrojo llevó una mano a sus costillas derechas y sonrió afectado, pero eso le duró poco. —Nada con lo que no pueda lidiar.

Aqualad frunció el ceño, se acercó, le tomó la mano para que se soltara y, con dos dedos, le aplastó despacio en la zona afectada. Speedy se puso tan pálido que tuvo que sentarse.

—... N-o era necesario... —habló entre dientes, tan bajo que quizás sólo él se escuchó.

—A nosotros tampoco nos sirve de nada que te encuentres herido —se sentó y quedó observándole de manera profunda—. ¿Tan importante es?

—¿El qué? —Cuando el pelirrojo se giró a verlo, con tan sólo aquella mirada él entendió que había sido pillado. Se le secó la garganta repentinamente y las palabras se le olvidaron. Pero fue breve. Se obligó a sonreír y apuntarse con el pulgar.

—No comiences por mentir —Aqualad advirtió, antes de dejar al otro decir nada.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que mientras buscaban a quienes cantarían el tema de entrada de Los Jóvenes Titanes, uno de los productores comenzó a cambiar de canales buscando a dichas estrellas? Grande fue su sorpresa cuando paró en un canal japonés. Se emocionó al escuchar a Puffy Ami Yumi e inmediatamente hizo de todo para encontrarlas, aunque la canción que había escuchado estaba totalmente en japonés y no había comprendido de qué trataba. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	26. Tiempo

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**26.- Tiempo**

Parpadeó dándose cuenta que lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos era un techo no familiar pese al color. Soltó un mudo —_Hmm _— girando la cabeza antes de levantarse y llevarse una mano sobre la boca sintiéndose mareado, la boca seca y la amenaza de una futura migraña.

¿Qué había…?

Abrió los ojos de golpe recordando la razón del porqué el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera caído entre mil agujas. Sin pensárselo dos veces se sacó las sabanas de encima y se levantó, pero al primer paso dio de golpe contra el piso y de paso algunos aparatos, pegados a diferentes partes de su cuerpo por unos cables, también.

Rechinó los dientes irritándose con ese amortiguado –_Bep_– y con mal humor se arrancó las ventosas. No pasó mucho para que el aparato principal diera alarma, mas él prontamente se estiró hasta apagarlo.

¡Había sido muy claro ante eso!

Volvió a empujarse por el borde de la cama hasta pararse.

¡Con el doctor! ¡Con Starfire! ¡Les había dicho que no había tiempo para descansar!...

Respiró profundo y tensando los músculos se dirigió hacia el sillón donde le aguardaba su ropa. Pero nuevamente, con el primer paso, trastabilló, chocó fuerte la rodilla contra el piso haciéndolo quejarse, y cayó por completo.

—Demonios…

…¡No había tiempo para perder! Afuera Slade se pavoneaba libre continuando con sus planes mientras él estaba ahí.

Se levantó y, tras dos pasos, su cuerpo flaqueó llevándolo otra vez al piso.

—¡¿Qué pasa…?!

El cuerpo le dolía y no quería responderle como debía. Robin apretó los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, y se encorvó mientras gritaba fuerte opacando el sonido al pegarse en su cuerpo.

—¡Ah! —alguien había entrado a la habitación, y le veía desde el umbral—. ¡Robin! —se apresuró rápido hasta él y se agachó para ayudarle, pero éste se negó.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!

Starfire dudó.

—¡¿Cuánto?!

—Un día.

El moreno gruñó bajo, se apoyó en su rodilla buena y se impulsó, cuando estuvo nuevamente por tambalear, se forzó a continuar.

—¿Beast Boy y Bumblebee siguen aquí?

Ella pareció molestarse. —¡Robin, debes descansar! Aún no te encuentras en condiciones para-…

—¡No hay tiempo Star!

Ella sintió como aquella mirada le penetraba, tan desconocida en él, que le producía temor. Le recordaba a esa sensación cuando aparecía Slade frente a ellos, con la promesa de eliminarlos.

Suspiró bajito y terminó asintiendo. —Siguen aquí, se encuentran estables.

—Bien —estiró su traje, estaba casi roto. Lo lanzó a un lado y se giró, él llevaba una pijama lisa en colores azules claros—. Vamos a la torre.

–.–

Esa noche, cuando llegó, los presentes lo miraron extraño, mas él continuó de largo para observar los planos que Cyborg extendía en una mesa improvisada. En éstos se podía apreciar La Torre Titán con sus diferentes desgloses de pisos a manera muy simple.

—¿Cuáles son los daños?

Éste dudó pero apuntó un círculo punteado sobre el mapa. —El ala este ha sido la afectada, pisos uno al tres. Tendremos que reparar los cimientos pero no hay mayor daño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Probablemente dos semanas —se rascó la barbilla, quizás tres nuevamente a como estaba antes.

—Bien —dirigió la vista a los demás—. Bumblebee y Beast Boy estarán por el momento fuera —lanzó una mirada al rededor como si esperase que mencionasen algo, y continuó—. Nos dividiremos en grupos: Cyborg, consigue en al ciudad a quienes necesites para la reparación, te encargarás de ello.

Star y Raven, patrullarán la ciudad. Más y Menos —los dos gemelos se acercaron con su super velocidad y se enderezaron como tablitas-, estarán con ellas. Aqualad y Speedy regresarán a la torre Este, mientras que Bumblebee se encuentre ausente, Speedy tomara su cargo. Encárgate de hacérselos saber Cyborg.

—¿Qué harás tú?

Robin se torció a verlo. —Me encargaré de averiguar lo que trama Slade.

—Pero Robin, no te encuentras en condiciones. Tú lugar debería estar en el hospital —y el moreno cuestionó a la pelirroja con una mirada, quien negó triste; era obvio que no había logrado mantenerlo ahí. Dejó salir una exhalación cansada y se rascó la nuca mientras caminaba a un lado. Sabía que Robin era demasiado terco para entender, así que tenía que jugarse bien sus palabras—. Es importante que te encuentres en óptimas condiciones para enfrentar lo que venga.

—Me encuentro bien —pasó por encima de una roca rodeando otras, saltó y evitó unos vidrios de alguna ventana rota para no cortarse los pies descalzos, aunque era inevitable que el borde del pantalón ya estuviera sucio—. Asegúrense de avisar cualquier anomalía —y desapareció camino pisos arriba.

—Lo siento, no he podido detenerlo —A Star se le veía notablemente afligida, sobrevoló hacia una roca y se sentó. Cuando su amigo se encontraba en aquella postura, no sabía cómo debía proseguir.

—Será inútil intentar detenerlo —Raven parecía no estar a gusto con la decisión, lanzó una mirada donde el otro se perdiera y se cruzó de brazos—. Cyborg, ¿existe alguna manera en que puedas monitorearle a distancia?

—Ninguna en que él lo permita.

—Quizás pueda hablar con él nuevamente.

—Olvídalo Star, ya debe estar en su habitación y sabes lo que significa —el moreno se rascó la nuca—. Lo que me preocupa es cuando baje al Laboratorio.

–.–.–

Al entrar en aquella pieza el joven adolescente y se llevó una mano a los ojos tallándolos, para después comenzar a quitarse la pijama a la cual maldijo cuando, torciendo los brazos para sacar las mangas largas, el hombro le ardió como ácido.

Respiró silencioso amoldándose a ese nuevo dolor, dejó la camisa a un lado y continuó hacia el armario, de donde sacó una caja y colocándola al piso se sentó comenzando a remover ahí y allá leyendo las etiquetas de los frascos.

No podía darse el lujo de estar mareado todo el tiempo, peleando contra su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo dolor. Pero el meterse un coctel para todo tampoco le mantendría cuerdo para la misión. Así que, lo mejor y más racional era apresurar la sanación de las heridas y lo demás, aguantárselo.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando mezcló una cosa con la otra y rellenando la jeringa se la inyectó sobre la vena que le marcaba encima de la muñeca izquierda.

Apretó los dientes. Esa parte de la medicina jamás había sido su favorita, pero con tantas peleas desde tan corta edad, era un tema inevitable.

Extrañó un poco su antigua vida donde se la pasaba desafiando la gravedad, mas no profundizó más, se reprendió al saberse perdiendo el tiempo y se apresuró al baño. Tenía que lavarse y luego curarse esas heridas para poder proseguir.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que la ciudad donde viven los Titanes se llama Jump City, que es una extraña combinación de Manhattan y San Francisco (que es donde vivían originalmente en los cómics)?. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	27. Obsesión

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**27.- Obsesión**

Robin golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Slade no se refería a "El centro" sino a el centro, al pilar, a ellos… ¡Lo había malinterpretado todo y por eso… habían pagado caro!

Se giró abruptamente chocando las manos contra la mesa, todos los papales y carpetas retumbando con el acto.

¿Qué rayos quería ésta vez?

Paseó la mirada por cada fotografía y evento a donde se ligaba su persona. Todas las noticias en las que había aparecido y en las que él, personalmente, se había encargado de investigar.

Si tan siquiera supiera quién era, sabría lo que quería.

¿Quién rayos era Slade?

—¿Quién es Slade? —apretó los dedos contra el mental—. ¿Qué quiere?

Se sentía frustrado. Enojado.

¿Qué quería ésta vez?

–.–

Speedy gruñó e ignorando las advertencias de sus compañeros, entró al cuarto deteniéndose pasos adentro. Robin estaba en un extremo apoyado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles mientras los observaba.

—He dicho que no me molesten.

—Llevas horas aquí, es tiempo de salir.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Robin…

—¡Estoy trabajando!

—No, no estás trabajando. ¡Estás obsesionado con él! ¡Mira todo esto!

—Tú no entiendes. Slade es alguien peligroso, ¡debo atraparlo!

—¿Debes? ¿Se te olvida que nosotros también podemos ayudar? —apretó los puños—. ¡Somos un equipo!

Éste gruñó y golpeó la mesa con un puño. —¡No es juego!

Hubo silencio, Speedy desvió la vista a un lado y con molestia cerrando los ojos por un segundo, volvió a verle. —¿No lo ves? —abrió las manos como si mostrara el panorama—, estás cayendo en su juego Robin. Te está volviendo contra ti mismo y esa, es una pelea que no puedes ganar.

Robin apretó los puños sin decir nada.

El otro aguardó unos segundos más pero al ver que no sucedería nada, le dio la espalda. No llevaba su carcaj, sólo una camisa negra que Aqualad le había logrado conseguir. Por instrucciones de Cyborg, tras haberle hecho la curación a aquellas quemaduras, el rojo debía usar cosas holgadas hasta que sanasen.

—No voy a ver cómo te destruyes.

Y se marchó.

–.–

—¡AGRR!

Cyborg llegó justo para ver como el pelirrojo pateaba un bote de basura con todas sus fuerzas. Le había seguido cuando salió de la torre titán tras haber discutido con el otro. Con toda franqueza ya se imaginaba que no llegarían a nada bueno, algo similar le había sucedido las primeras veces que lo intentó.

—Hey, te apuesto que si ese bote pudiera defenderse, ya te hubiera pateado por desquitarte con quien no tiene la culpa.

Speedy le miró mas el humor no aminoró, a lo contrario, pareció empeorar.

—No tengo humor Cyborg —se dio media vuelta para irse de una buen vez de ahí—, nos veremos luego.

—Oye, espera —creó una pausa meditando lo siguiente—. Sucede que no es tan sencillo —y se rascó la barba. Tampoco le resultaba fácil—. Slade nos ha hecho pasar por muchas cosas, pero sobretodo a Robin. Pensamos que había muerto hace meses, es normal que por eso se encuentre tan alterado.

Y él también lo estaba, demasiado, ¡y de mal humor ni se diga! Pero nada ganaba con ponerse como su líder. En cambio ésta vez podrían ayudar los Titanes Este y quizás así, podrían por fin capturarlo.

—Créeme, si hay alguien que quiere atraparlo, es él.

Pero Speedy le miró serio. —El problema Cyborg, es que para atraparlo Robin deberá primero derrotarse a él mismo y eso, significaría el fin de los titanes.

–.–.–.–

Robin aplastó impaciente el botón del elevador para que la puerta se abriera, llegó a su habitación y buscó con la mirada la memoria que había olvidado. Ahí se encontraban los últimos datos que recolectara de Slade, sin embargo… Se quitó el guante y caminó a su closet, removió entre algunos medicamentos y encontrando la jeringa con el medicamento que preparase horas antes, se la inyectó.

Odiaba colocarse tantos medicamentos, pero era su deber seguir de pie. Aquello sólo ayudaría a que el proceso de regeneración en las células se apresurara.

Enojado, apretó el puño terminando de ajustarse nuevamente el guante, pero algo le advirtió desde la ventana, ¿intuición? Él prefería llamarle experiencia. Se asomó presuroso, pero nada. No había nadie, siquiera un ave de la noche.

Dejó salir un resoplido cansado.

Él no estaba obsesionado, ¡Slade era peligroso y tenía que apresurarse para detenerlo! ¡Speedy no entendía! ¡Nadie lo h-…

Sintiendo una presencia a su espalda, giró ágilmente.

—¡Ah!, eres tú... —la mano a su espalda ya traía consigo preparado un murciélago para lanzar. Se reincorporó de su posición de ataque y se relajó. Seguía tenso, pero aquella presencia le tranquilizaba un poco—. Pensé que ya no venías.

—Siempre vigilo tus pasos.

El encapuchado por fin salió de las sombras, serio como siempre y con una altura intimidante. Pero aunque hubieran estado lejos tanto tiempo, Robin ya se encontraba acostumbrado a él y a ese peculiar sentimiento que invadiera a cualquiera que lo tratase.

_—Realmente él se parece mucho a ti, ¿sabes?_

Aún resonaban en sus recuerdos esas palabras de Barry hacia su mentor y, se preguntaba, qué tan ciertas eran.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Se formó un silencio, ninguno era muy dado a las conversaciones largas. Fue Robin en desviar la mirada ante el mayor, era clara la información que le estaba solicitando, mas apelando a su orgullo, volvió a verle de frente.

—No es nada que no pueda resolver.

El de la mascara negra cerró brevemente los ojos al tiempo que caminaba hacia la ventana. —Puede que el chico de Oliver tenga algo de razón, la obsesión sólo te alejará de tu verdadera misión —al no obtener respuesta, giró a verlo—. Wally te envía saludos.

Para cuando Robin le buscó, él ya no estaba.

Sonrió afectado.

Por supuesto que ya no estaba.

Dejó caer los hombros con desanimo, estaba agotado.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en el episodio de "El Fin", un cuervo guía a los titanes a reunirse después de la supuesta muerte de Raven? Considerando que Raven es un cuervo, sería como sucede en el poema de Edgar Allan Poe "The Raven". Así mismo, al final Raven recupera sus poderes gracias a que Slade abrió una puerta donde estaban lo que perdió y los poderes de Raven. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Así mismo, al final Raven recupera sus poderes gracias a que Slade abrió una puerta donde estaban lo que perdió y los poderes de Raven. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	28. … diferente

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**28.- … diferente**

Con desesperación, el menor observó como la caja que perseguía desaparecía en manos de uno de los dos Slade. No sabía si se trataba del verdadero.

—¿Qué sucede Robin? ¿No puedes contra tu cuerpo?

Bajo la risa mordica del otro, Robin giró en un torniquete, clavándole un golpe en la parte derecha de la cabeza, pero al sentir que el piso se le desaparecía, trastabilló hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado de golpe en el piso.

—Veo que no.

Más molesto, el moreno sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de golpe, bastón en mano y con un fuerte grito arremetió contra el mayor, quien lo atrapó con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, lo torció y lanzó una patada que pegó al menor en el costado izquierdo.

—Te noto… diferente, Robin.

El mencionado, doblado por el dolor, apretó los puños con frustración y en otro intento volvió con otro golpe, pero Slade le atrapó el puño y le torció el brazo a la espalda, lo empujó contra el piso y le pegó de manera ruda el rostro contra la tierra. Robin se quejó en el acto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar, muchacho?

Enojado, intentó soltarse pero sólo logró que le torcieran más, haciendo a su muñeca tronar, cosa que hizo a éste apretar los ojos con fuerza.

—Acéptalo Robin, eres débil —Slade deslizó la mano ahora por sobre el brazo, cerca del codo, y apretó sintiendo cómo el hueso comenzaba a ceder.

No fue tan tarde cuando saltó para evitarlas, pero sí lo suficiente para que una flecha le pegase por detrás del hombro izquierdo y la bomba que explotara le produjese una herida importante.

Se miró y retrocedió un paso. —Pero que muchachito tan mole-…

Pero otro par de flechas habían sido lanzadas, y junto a ello unos rayos de energía encestados por un fuerte golpe a la cara por parte de una chica morena que había aparecido de la nada.

—Robin, ¿estás bien? —Menos lo miraba preocupado tras haberlo ayudado a levantar.

—Parece que está herido —y anunció su hermano, mas no continuó porque el moreno se soltó para pararse por él mismo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ayudándote, ¿qué más? —Aqualad, más serio de lo normal, se acercó jalándole por la muñeca y pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello para ayudarle a caminar, era obvio que en aquellas condiciones no podría dar ni un paso decentemente.

Speedy dio una marometa hacia atrás evitando un fatídico golpe con aquella bota de metal y Bumblebee le remplazó lanzando otro golpe que hizo retroceder al mayor.

—¡Eres nuestro!

Slade observó por entre los dos personajes, su objetivo se perdía metros adelante y alejándose a una nave. —Mejor suerte para la próxima —Afiló la mirada y dando dos pasos para atrás, dejó que unos Cyborgs se encargaran al detonar.

—¡Se escapa! —la abeja se apresuró por entre el humo mientras tosía, pero el brazo pálido de su compañero pelirrojo le detuvo.

—Olvídalo, tenemos otra prioridad —y miró hacia la nave.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que n el episodio "El Fin", Raven despetrifica la tierra. Puede que lo haya hecho también con Terra sin querer, pero eso no está confirmado. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	29. Te lo prometo que no

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**29.- Te lo prometo que no**

—¿Dónde se encuentran esos dos?

Cyborg, quien terminaba de limpiar una pieza de su auto, negó y lanzó un gesto para indicar afuera. —Arreglan un par de diferencias, supongo.

—Agrr, es que… ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a Robin?! Entiendo que ese sujeto es peligroso y agrr —aleteó velozmente sus alas pero, al instante se mareó, fue Cyborg quien le sostuvo para que no cayera.

—Deberías descansar, aún no te encuentras del todo respuesta y, lo que menos necesitamos, son más lesionados.

—Ya —Llevaba la mano a la cara, se alejó y caminó en dirección al elevador—. Dile a Speedy que estaremos esperándole en la torre Este, aún tenemos que encárganos de esa ciudad. ¡Ah!, y Chispita… —se detuvo y le sonrió, aún tenía algo de sudor en las mejillas—, llámenos para el segundo round.

Cyborg le sonrió al salir mientras asentía, pero sólo la presencia desapareciera, él giró serio y observó un poster en la pared, éste dibujaba la gran ciudad de Jum City con la Torre Titán en un fondo.

No mintió en que ellos estaban arreglando algunas diferencias, pero lo cierto era que quizás lo estaban haciendo a un par de kilómetros de ahí, ya que Robin había vuelto en la búsqueda de pistas sobre Salde (nuevamente sin ellos), y Speedy había ido a buscarle.

–.–.–

Speedy pegó fuerte el puño contra Robin, tan fuerte que éste fue a parar al piso.

—¡Lo que él quiere es a ti! —El pelirrojo apretaba los puños con fuerza, los brazos tensos, extendidos a los costados mientras le miraba desde arriba—. Slade te quiere a ti…

Robin primero se llevó una mano tocándose la mejilla, pero inmediatamente se deslizó el antebrazo para retirarse una hilerilla de sangre que le caía de la nariz. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento y a como pudo se levantó, pero Speedy no le dio suficiente tiempo para enfrentarlo, porque le empujó por los hombros contra la pared a la derecha.

—¿Y sabes qué?

El moreno había apretado los ojos esperando otro golpe, pero al no sentir que llegaba, ahora lo miraba.

—…, te prometo que no voy a permitirlo.

Speedy estaba franqueándole con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, tan cerca, que escuchó crujir los dedos cuando éste apretó los puños y su respiración dejó de ser acelerada pasando hasta casi nula.

—…

—…

Se escucharon unos aplausos y después se le vio a él, entre las sombras apareciendo y cruzado de brazos, fijaba su mirada en el pelirrojo.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí…? –si se hubiera podido ver bajo la mascara, se sabría que sonreía—. Ahora entiendo tu nueva distracción.

—¡Slade! —Speedy se había girado bruscamente, enfrentándole—. ¡Terminemos ésto de una buena vez!

El pelirrojo había crecido un poco más que Robin y frente al mayor se igualaba en altura, aunque éste seguía teniendo una estructura un tanto más delgada.

—Eso depende.

A espaldas de Slade aparecieron dos cyber robots con una luz parpadeante en color verde al centro del cilindro que vendría siendo su cabeza. Cuándo estos se abalanzaron de manera abrupta, el de mascara aprovechó para saltarlo y llegar donde Robin, quien, en rápida reacción había sacado el bastón deteniendo la fuerte patada del otro que le hizo soltarlo lanzándolo unos metros a la izquierda. Robin maldijo en silencio cuando la mano con férula le cimbró.

Speedy quiso ir donde el otro pero tuvo que saltar al lado contrario evitando dos disparos de láser, rodó un metro más y saltando a la pared se impulsó por encima de los otros dos para dispararles directo a la nuca. Para cuando alzó la mirada, Slade iba cuesta arriba por unas escaleras y Robin le pisaba los talones.

Apretó los dientes.

Apresurándose se saltó encima de un contenedor de basura y de ahí a las escaleras subiendo por el edificio de un lado.

–.–

—¿Por qué tan lento, Robin?

Éste saltó lanzándole unas bombas que el otro esquivó, y siguió corriendo para saltar a la otra azotea. El menor se preparó para el saltó, pero repentinamente fue jalado por un brazo.

—¡De-… ¡Detente! —Speedy se inclinaba hacia delante mientras respiraba de manera agitada, había corrido tan rápido que el pecho le dolía por el esfuerzo; más no le soltó la muñeca y la otra mano la estiró en un aspaviento molesto—. ¡¿Acaso no ves que todo es una trampa?! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!

El moreno buscó con la mirada a quien perseguía, éste estaba al otro extremo, una azotea más baja de donde ellos se encontraban, y le miraba aguardando por él. Apretó el puño de la mano que casi le gangrenaba el pelirrojo y con un jalón se soltó, más no continúo.

—Vamos a la torre —masticó de mal humor las palabras, caminando al lado contrario.

–.–

Desde su lugar, Slade se encontró por primera vez desde que regresase, molesto, muy muy molesto con su joven alumno, y no solamente con él.

Afiló la mirada sobre el pelirrojo que le observaba una última vez antes de marcharse.

No…, no solamente con él.

–.–.–

Speedy no se sintió más relajado, hasta que llegaron donde los demás. Seguía aún algo conmocionado, pero se sentía repentinamente importante porque éste le hubiese escuchado.

—Entonces se fueron… ¿así nada más?

Podía entender la incredulidad de Cyborg ante aquella escena, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué le estuviera mintiendo? Se rió internamente pensando que aquello era mucho más creíble.

—Los Este vienen en camino —Robin apareció por la puerta principal, cargaba un legajo.

Cyborg le miró. —¿Qué pretendes?

—Es tiempo de adelantarnos a Slade. Conozco su plan: La bóveda de Central de Investigaciones Jum donde se encuentra el Xynothium.

—¿La sustancia para recargar el traje de Red-X?

—¿Red-X?

—Es un traje que cree para atrapar a Slade —explicó el moreno recordando que sólo los Titanes de esa torre conocían tal verdad—. El traje fue robado de quien lo robó anteriormente, pero esta vez me aseguré de que no tuviese alguna recarga a su alcance, ni tampoco las armas que manipulan esa energía —y bajó la mirada, molesto—. Aún así se las ha ingeniado para encontrarlas en la bodega de alta contención en radiación de Costa City Este.

—Que fue donde andabas —Cyborg razonó.

—Así es. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, deduje que el siguiente paso sería ése, y no estuve equivocado. Sin embargo no logré detenerlo y se ha llevado el equipo. Es importante que no logre cargarlo, así que protegeremos el lugar hasta trasladar la sustancia a otro lado —giró a ver al arquero—. ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? —Y aunque había estado centrado en perseguir al mayor, no pasó desapercibido la incomodidad del pelirrojo en su espalda cuando regresaran a la torre.

—Nada del que preocuparse —anunció, alzando un pulgar.

Éste no pareció convencido, hasta que Cyborg agregó que ya lo había revisado justo minutos antes.

—Bien… Vayamos entonces a la sala principal, todos deberán estar presentes.

Los otros dos se lanzaron una mirada silenciosa, y le siguieron.

—_Cyborg —Cuando hubieron llegado, Speedy __observó__como__ Robin __desaparecía por el elevador, seguramente en dirección a la sala principal—, ¿podría hablar contigo? —e hizo que el moreno detuviera su paso para seguirle._

—_¿De qué se trata?_

_El pelirrojo suspiró y de su cinto tomó un cilindro de metal, parecía un tubo de ensayo pequeño. —Necesito que analices esa sangre, es importante —y lanzó una mirada fugaz al elevador._

_Éste le miró. —¿Más que Slade?_

—_Mucho más._

—_Comprendo._

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que la discoteca donde fue la fiesta a la que asistieron los titanes en "Sisters" tienen el nombre de "Soto", el apellido del productor. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	30. Central de Investigación Jum Doblegado

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**30.- Central de Investigación Jum. Doblegado**

La alarma en Central de Investigación Jum comenzó a alertar de manera ruidosa y todo el personal comenzó a correr oficinas adentro antes que las puertas de seguridad aparecieran, dejando los pasillos despejados. La gente ahí dentro sabía que aguardar en las oficinas era mucho más seguro que intentar escapar.

—¡En el segundo piso y va para arriba!

Robin guardó el comunicador y saltó apalancándose con su bastón mientras asestaba una patada a un cyborg que se le atravesara y continuó corriendo, delante de él iba Slade, o alguno de los que irrumpieran en la torre ya que otros dos se habían quedado rezagados pisos abajo enfrascados en una pelea.

—¿A dónde tan rápido Robin?

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y de ahí nuevamente otro salto retrocediendo, otro más había aparecido y le interrumpía el camino.

—¡Slade!

Con frustración observó que el otro a quien seguía se perdía de su vista.

Apretó los dientes.

—Demonios… —saltó para golpearlo y poder seguir, pero el otro recibió el golpe bloqueándose con su bastón y le jaló por el pie para golpearlo contra el piso, sin embargo Robin puso las manos y, aguantándose el dolor de la muñeca, se impulsó para girar y evitar el impacto.

—No lograrás pasar.

El menor sonrió y al segundo después una bomba detonó lanzando al otro a un lado, así que aprovechó para seguir corriendo.

—¡Alto Robin!

Con si aquello fuese una orden, los pasos se alentaron, fue muy leve, pero lo suficiente para que el otro lograse darle alcance evitando su huída, y golpeándole con una patada hacia la pared.

—Interesante —pareció decírselo más a sí que a nadie, se guardó el bastón y se cruzó las manos por detrás de la espalda—. ¿Algún otro truco?

Robin sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó de lleno sin entender lo que había terminado de pasar. No le dio más vueltas y pateó, volvió a patear, después lanzó un gancho y…

—¿Vas a seguir peleando contra tu maestro?

—¡Tú no eres mi maestro!

… giró con otra patada…

—Te ordeno que te detengas.

… Robin trastabilló, se reincorporó de inmediato, lanzó unos batirangs y saltó atrás tapándose con su capa de las explosiones.

—Robin, ¡atrás de ti! —una flecha le rozó la mejilla pálida y pasó de largo, detonando en su momento. Ésta le había salvado de un cyborg que se avecinaba.

Speedy volvió a cargar su arco y apuntó a Slade quien le evadió y corrió para golpearlo, pero trastabilló cuando Más y Menos crearon unos círculos veloces a su alrededor.

—¡Ahora!

Los gemelos se alejaron y la flecha roja fue a golpear de lleno contra el mayor.

—¡Hay que ir por el otro que está escapando! —Robin gritó fuerte, Más y Menos lo miraron y chocaron sus manos, desapareciendo velozmente.

—Dime que eso no es todo —entre el humo salieron algunas bolas disparadas, el pelirrojo las evitó formidablemente bateándolas con su arco y regresando a detonarlas contra su agresor. Todo ello provocó más humo.

Speedy se echó contra el piso evitando un golpe a su persona, y rodó a la izquierda ahora evitando un pisotón. Saltó para atrás y pegó contra la pared.

—¿Robin?

Y volvió a saltar para atrás ante unos disparos de láser y se resguardó al girar del pasillo. Desde ahí pudo observar que a quien llamaba estaba pasando las líneas enemigas, enfrascado en una pelea.

—Más y Menos han ido por uno, Robin y yo nos encontramos en el séptimo, hay demasiados cyborgs.

—_Vamos para allá._

Speedy cerró la comunicación, Cyborg se escuchaba alterado, como si corriera. Alzó la mirada y, preparando tres flechas, salió para atacar.

–.–

Sonrió bajo su máscara dándose cuenta que aquellos movimientos se hacían más torpes con sus ordenes.

Evadió ese último gancho y girando por abajo se coló a su espalda al tiempo que le agarraba la muñeca y la giraba en una llave.

Sólo faltaba un último empujón para que se doblegara a su voz.

Robin apretó los dientes y de un salto se giró para encestarle una patada.

—¡Detente Robin!

El moreno cayó de improviso contra el piso al detenerse de golpe, y haciendo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo, se paró nuevamente para lanzarle otro, pero el mayor le cachó el puño.

Speedy giró a verlo. —¡¿Qué haces?!

El moreno apretó los dientes esforzándose por continuar el golpe, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Bien Robin, muy bien —Se sentía complacido, tenía que aceptarlo. Le soltó el puño e irguiéndose pasó las manos a la espalda, anunciando que había terminado la pelea—. Ahora, ven conmigo.

Incrédulo, el pelirrojo observó a Robin tambalear, para después comenzar a caminar con dificultad al lado del mayor, alejándose.

—¡Espera!

Pero el otro no se detuvo.

Golpeó con su arco el maldito robot que no se quitaba de encima, saltó el siguiente y detonó dos más, pero otro por la derecha le golpeó sobre las costillas y cayó contra el piso como un saco muerto.

—Robin…

Entre parpadeos visualizó el techo de aquel endemoniado pasillo y lo último que supo fue a alguien que lo llamaba y después jalaba por los hombros.

—_¡Necesitamos salir, se derrumba!_

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en la película Teen Titans: Mission Tokyo, cuando los titanes están viendo una pantalla gigante en la calle, también se puede ver de espaldas a Kaneda y Yamagata de la película "Akira" viendo la pantalla. _Dato sacado de Wiki._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	31. Dominación

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**31.- Dominación**

—Conozco todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, porque ahora eres mío. O debería decir ¿Red X?

Entre las sombras apareció el nombrado, la clara X trazando sobre su cara.

—Te preguntaras la razón del por qué es traje, ¿cierto? —Slade pareció suspirar—. Me hace recordar viejos tiempos y límites que no deberían ser cruzados, ¿lo recuerdas, Robin? Así que he decidido que ese traje marca la línea invisible que rompe tu apasionamiento con el significado de ser héroe. Y al verte en él, estar dentro de él, te recordará constantemente a qué lado perteneces ahora.

No hubo movimiento ni queja por parte del otro, éste parecía ido, de pie mientras le escuchaba.

Slade se sintió complacido.

—Tenemos mucho de ahora en adelante Red X, deberemos recuperar todos esos años de rebeldía —Slade aguzó la mirada sobre la imagen que transmitía la televisión—. Y lo que sigue, te gustará.

—_Y sobre hechos recientes: La nueva Biblioteca Central recién hoy inaugurada tras la remodelación de algunas capillas, exhibe hoy la Lágrima Azul. Se trata de un extraño elemento…_

–.–.–.–

—Speedy, ¿cuándo has sacado esa muestra?

—En el hospital, aproveché cuando estaba inconciente. Dime, ¿lo has visto?

—Sí, es una especie de nanotecnología invasora.

Hubo una pausa. El pelirrojo estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado espalda contra la mesilla donde antes estuviese acostado mientras observaba la pantalla.

—Eso pensé —Al principio se trataba de uno o dos bichos, era difícil explicar con exactitud de qué se trataba aquello, pero éstos habían ido reproduciéndose de una manera alarmante—. La pregunta ahora es: ¿cómo han llegado ahí? Y, lo más importante, ¿cuál es su función?

Cyborg giró sobre la silla y ambos se miraron analizando la situación.

—¿Quién más conoce de esto?

—Nadie más.

Al levantarse, el pelirrojo había soltado un bajo _–uhm–_ mientras el mundo le daba vueltas. Después se enteró que al desaparecer Slade junto con Robin, la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse y que fue Aqualad el que le sacó de aquel lugar.

Lesiones por ahí, lesiones por allá. Cyborg le explicó que tenía demasiado sensible la fractura en las costillas y, que de seguir con tantos golpes, tendría que terminar hospitalizado si bien le iba.

Sin embargo...

Aqualad había salido lesionado de un hombro, lo que hacía a otro Titán fuera de línea directa. Con Best en bastón temporalmente, Bee que aún batallaba en volar y Menos con un brazo roto, ellos estaban perdiendo rápidamente la ventaja.

Alzó los brazos cachando una lata antes de que le pegara sobre el estómago, eso lo sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento.

—Tómala, de seguir al ritmo que vamos, no llegaremos a ningún lado.

Speedy asintió y la abrió. —Tengo un plan.

—Te escucho.

–.–

Para cuando los dos subieron, Speedy y Cyborg encontraron que en la sala principal se armaba una discusión. Bee estaba contando la historia y Aqualad llenaba los huecos, pero aún algunos parecían reticentes a creer.

—¡No! ¡Imposible! —Starfire se negó, agitó la cabeza y empuñó las manos frente a la boca—. Robin jamás nos traicionaría —y dudó—. ¡Debe… ¡Debe existir una razón para que él se comporte de esa manera!

Speedy, quien le observaba en silencio, no supo si admirar aquella lealtad o no. ¿Él también podría creer fielmente en su amigo si no poseyera la información que tenía? ¿Él también podría mantenerse firme para negarse a tomarlo como enemigo?

—¡Él se ha ido con Slade!

—Ya lo escuchamos —Raven traía mal humor, se había instalado en una orilla del cuarto y justo ahora se encontraba flotando en flor de loto mientras meditaba intentando encontrar alguna señal de la ubicación de Robin—. Ahora, si me permiten, necesito concentrarme.

El aura cerúlea se expandió a lo largo y envolvió el lugar en silencio. Como si fuera una mezcla de aire y gas viajó entre las conciencias de las personas que habitaban la ciudad, los animales y cada ser vivo como plantas e insectos. Hubo un momento en que todo se volvió negro y, cuando la luz volvió a filtrarse, se observó a sí misma con una máscara de cráneo blanco.

—Saludos mi querida maga.

Raven salió impactada hacia atrás aparentemente por un poder invisible y chocó fuerte contra la pared. Fue Beast Boy, que esa mañana se había reincorporado la equipo, el primero en correr hacia ella y agacharse.

—¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Raven, responde!

La maga parpadeó y llevó una mano a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y tuvo unas ganas repentinas de vomitar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Buscabas a Robin y has salido volando —Cyborg asomó por encima, la otra logró distinguirlo, se le veía igual de preocupado que el de verde.

—Robin… —se removió y se empujó para levantarse, aún le penetraba la cabeza un fuerte dolor—. Existe un problema: Él se encuentra con Slade y ahora es Red-X. Robin se ha convertido en Red-X.

–.–.–.–

—_Pero ¿quién es Red-X? —esa había sido la primer pregunta de la abeja._

Intentando usar lo menos que podía sus alas, caminó hacia el sillón en la sala principal y se sentó. Se sentía desanimada. Su equipo estaba lesionado incluida ella, mientras que los otros Titanes pasaban por caos, ya que no se le podía llamar de otra forma.

—_¿Qué tan peligroso es?_

_Cyborg se talló la cabeza calva. —Mucho. Sin embargo no es qué tan peligroso es, sino lo que representa._

Suspiró.

—Ten.

Alzó la mirada, el pelirrojo con el que tanto solía pelear estaba enfrente suyo y le tendía una taza humeante.

—Es lo que logré encontrar, te servirá para bajar el dolor en tus alas.

Agradeció con un asentimiento y lo tomó mientras observaba al otro tomar asiento y, ocupando el tiempo, revisar su arco.

—¿De verdad crees que no es un traidor?

Deslizó la mirada verde por encima de la morena, dudoso, enojado, se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vamos Bee, se trata de Robin —paseó los dedos revisando la tensión de la cuerda y comenzó a atornillar más para afianzarlo—. Creo que es más factible que cualquiera de nosotros lo sea, a que él lo sea. _Él no podría traicionarnos, nos destruiría _—pensó lo último con desanimo, mas no lo proyectó.

Alguien que creaba algo no podía traicionarlo, lo destruía.

La vio dudosa, cosa que ella no era, y bajó el arco para verle. —Nena, somos Titanes, ¿recuerdas?. Si no podemos proteger a nuestros amigos, mucho menos podríamos proteger a la ciudad. Así que vayamos por Robin y soluciones de una buena vez ésto.

Más animada y con fuerza renovada ella asintió.

—Por ahora tendré que admitir que tienes razón, pelirrojo petulante. Y algo más… —le apuntó con dedo acusador—, ¡deja de llamarme nena!

Speedy rió.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que la escuela de Terra es "Secundaria Murakami", apellido de Glen Murakami? _Dato sacado de osteentitans._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	32. Traidor

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**32.-Traidor**

Starfire voló veloz y le bloqueó la huída.

—No sé qué es lo que hace o cómo lo hace, ¡pero debes detenerte Robin! Tú no eres así —tensó los brazos a los laterales, las manos empuñadas con fuerza—. ¡Lucha!

Un ruido a la derecha distrajo a la pelirroja y, de no haber sido por un brazo que la jaló, el poder que Red-X le lanzara, hubiera cumplido su cometido.

—Robin ¡espera! —ella intentó seguirlo, pero Speedy, quien la había salvado, la detuvo al sujetarle por la muñeca.

—Starfire, detente.

—No, ¡tú no lo entiendes!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo entiendo! ¡Pero por ahora tenemos que ayudar a los civiles! —La pelirroja giró la mirada, sobre la plaza había gente amontonada y resguardándose de la biblioteca que se caía a pedazos—. Robin hubiera deseado eso.

Ella lanzó una mirada desesperada a lo lejos y apretando los ojos, se dio media vuelta para regresar.

La biblioteca se caía a pedazos mientras la mayoría de la gente huía y, alguno que otro valiente, ayudaba a los rezagados o necesitados de ayuda. Un par de perros paseando en aquel momento ladraban y, las palomas que antes hubiese volado despavoridas, se instalaban una calle cruzando y esperando para el momento de volver a regresar.

—¡Tú puedes, con fuerza! —Más no se sentía muy útil sin su hermano, pero en conocimiento que le necesitaban, él había disidido dejar de cuidar a su gemelo temporalmente—. ¡Sujeta bien! —ingresó por un cupo pequeño y, tras algunos segundos salió todo empolvado y entre brazos, un pequeño bulto peludo.

—¡Gar! —la mujer que había estado a una precavida distancia, se lanzó rápidamente por el pequeño chimpancé escurridizo que, ni bien de verla, se abrazó a su cuello—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —ella saltó y abrazó a ambos, Más y Beas boy, antes de regalarles un beso en la mejilla y salir de ahí.

—¿Sabes? —Beast estaba sonriente—, cada vez me gusta más este trabajo.

—Me alegra que te guste —peligrosamente un auto todo abollado le pasó rozando y fue a golpear metros adelante, la energía negra desapareció y su dueña también, iban de regreso al área central.

—Raven, ¡espera!

Cyborg rió por lo bajo.

–.–.–.–

—Bien Red-X, muy bien —Slade observó aquella máscara con sigilo, se decía que era la última creada por una antigua tribu sudamericana y la cual, en manos indicadas, era una herramienta efectiva para canalizar y saltar universos.

El hombre lo pasó de largo y se perdió cueva adentro.

—_Por ahora los Jóvenes Titanes se encuentran ayudando en todo lo que pueden, incluso los Este, de ciudad Acero. Pero falta alguien y es seguramente lo que muchos se preguntan, ¿dónde se encuentra Robin? —hubo una pausa—. Me comentan que uno de los transformadores de luz en el centro de Jum City se ha incendiando, algunos bomberos intentan contener los cables sueltos…_

La imagen de la pantalla reflejó un destelló de luz que hizo brillar los ojos tras la máscara, mas, aunque la transmisión fue interrumpida por falta de señal, el joven vestido de negro con una calavera en la máscara, no se movió.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que al comienzo del episodio "Go" aparece en escena un ladrón y entre la oscuridad salen unos murciélagos seguidos de Robin; esto haciendo alusión a Batman? _Dato sacado de osteentitans._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	33. Encontrado

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**33.- ****Encontrado**

—¿Conoces la teoría de los universos, Red-X? —Slade observaba un mapa, en éste venían señalados diferentes puntos—. Se dice que existen diferentes universos, uno por cada situación significativa que marca nuestras vidas. Por darte un ejemplo: ¿La muerte de tus padres? —caminó hasta el menor y se colocó a su lado, las manos cruzadas a la espalda—. Ahora imagina poder viajar por ellos y manipular esas decisiones.

La alarma comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo aquella charla, Slade estiró un brazo y pulsó un botón. Frente a ambos entre varios monitores se mostraron diferentes áreas de la cueva, pero una en particular visualizó a un chico verde y de ahí pura interferencia.

—Pero primero, deberemos encargarnos de las visitas… —afiló la vista sobre sus invitados, tres más de sus monitores había dejado ya de funcionar aparentemente por el golpe de unas flechas.

–.–.–

—Bumblebee y los gemelos se han quedado en la torre —Cyborg habló bajo—, si alguno llega a necesitar ayuda deberán pulsar el botón de emergencia en su transmisor y eso mandará una señal de alerta a la torre con su ubicación —descendió la mirada ante lo que parecía una piedra rodando a su pie—. ¿Uhm? —abrió los ojos sorpresivamente—. ¡Abajo!

Beast Boy y Speedy junto con Cyborg, literalmente besaron el piso mientras se tapaban la cabeza, Raven se había logrado cubrir a ella, Aqualad y a Starfire con su magia.

—Creo que ya nos esperaban.

Raven observó a su alrededor, no sentía presencias vivas pese a las sombras que les rodeaban, lo que significaba que se trataba de cyborgs. Muchos de ellos.

—Él se encuentra aquí —masculló Cyborg transformando su mano en cañón—, ¡así que no nos iremos sin él! ¡Vamos Titanes!

Los Cyborgs no tardaron en atacar, pero éstos le dieron la misma respuesta, abollado, destornillando y destrozándolos. _PUM. PAWM. CATAPLAWN._

—¡Vamos! —Cyborg apuró el pasó dando un buen golpe al pobre destartalado que se le atravesó y terminó por despejar su camino—, ellos nos alcanzarán luego. ¡Nuestra misión es Robin, no lo olviden!

Star y Speedy que eran quienes le seguían, doblaron a la derecha, la fémina sobrevoló la alta roca pero Speedy tuvo que saltar al igual que lo había hecho el otro. Volvieron a girar a la derecha sobre una pendiente bastante inclinada y, cuando llegaron a la izquierda, el cuerpo del moreno los detuvo.

Adelante había un espacio amplio deformemente circular, si se podía decir así. Unas rocas sueltas casi por el centro, y otra mucho más enorme por una de las dos salidas que se visualizaban. Además tenía un suelo irregular donde a veces se asomaban huecos gigantes sin previo aviso.

—Tus compañeros son muy insistentes, pero creo que es tiempo que les aclares de qué lado estás —Slade lo miró y después a los recién llegados, ellos aguardaban en una de las entradas. Speedy y Cyborg respiraban horriblemente rápido y, detrás, volando sobre ellos y con las manos destellando de una energía verde, venía Starfire—. Encárgate.

Sólo terminada la frase, Red-X saltó hacia ellos, evitó un par de flechas y lanzó una X de energía roja que atrapó a la fémina y la pegó contra el techo. Se agachó evitando un golpe de chico robot y se dio una barrida girándose haciendo que éste se fuera de espaldas contra el piso; se levantó de un salto y le lanzó dos X de un plástico que lo amarraron contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, saltó hacia atrás evitando unas flechas y después volvió a recuperar terreno, pateó al pelirrojo quien logró protegerse del ataque, intentó encestarle un puño a la cara y de ahí le lanzó contra la pared gracias a una X de energía. Speedy sólo rebotó con un ruido hueco y cayó contra el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

Red X se giró demasiado tarde que tuvo que hacer uso de su brazo para evitar que unas dagas de hielo le dañaran, sacudió su brazo quitándoselas y corrió hacia el que había llegado pero, antes de alcanzarle un elefante se le interpuso y con la trompa lo golpeó hacia el otro extremo.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? —Beast había recuperado su forma y estaba intentado despegar a Cyborg del piso—. ¿Aquí es donde lo convencemos?

Aqualad dio dos pasos para atrás y agachándose recibió a Red X con un gancho izquierdo, dio un giro presuroso y le golpeó la lateral de la cabeza haciendo que trastabillara. Pero éste, ágil, metió las manos antes de impactar y dio de maromas lanzando al tiempo unas X de energía haciendo al otro rodar a un lado y ocultarse tras una roca para evitarlas.

Raven voló junto a Star, Speedy les alcanzó segundos después. —Entraré a su mente y averiguaré qué sucede.

—No, no lo harás —de la nada Slade estaba frente a ellos, agarró a Starfire por un pie y la jaló contra Cyborg que era el más próximo y sin perder tiempo tomó a Raven por el cuello, apretándolo y acercándola a él—. Es tiempo de un enseñarte un nuevo truco, mi querida maga.

—¡Raven! —Best boy se transformó en pantera y corrió veloz saltando encima del mayor y mordiéndole la mano con fiereza para que la soltara. Una patada y el verde se encontraba tirado de costado en el piso en su forma original, llevaba sangre en la boca y apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!

Un par de rocas salieron volando contra el mayor de los enmascarados pero aprovechando que dos cyborgs se habían atravesado para detenerles, éste saltó por detrás y con un fuerte golpe impactó a la morena que fue a caer metros a la izquierda. Ella se levantó mareada, Slade se acercaba a paso firme.

—¡Shazam!

Cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de ella y pronunció aquellas palabras, ella se llevó las manos a los oídos y, tras retorcerse de dolor, cayó inconsciente.

Slade sonrió, pero el gusto le duró muy poco cuando una flecha veloz le arrebató el aparato de frecuencias y lo rompió.

—Veo que te gusta interrumpirme, muchachito.

Alzando las manos con dos aspavientos en un gesto de golpear de adentro hacia afuera con los antebrazos, Slade derribó primero una flecha y después otra, con la tercera ya estaba en camino, la atrapó, la lanzó a un lado y de paso sacó el bastón el cual se impactó contra el arco rojo, que le bloqueó el golpe.

—Ahora veremos qué tan útil eres sin el arco.

De una patada, el mayor lanzó al pelirrojo a la derecha, le había asestado un golpe directo sobre el brazo izquierdo, tan fuerte que el arco había salido volando a un lado, muy cerca de donde Red X se levantaba tras un fuerte golpe.

Pero antes de poder continuar, Slade comenzó a doblarse bajo una ráfaga de puras agujas de hielo y se apresuró a ir contra el joven que le atacaba, éste, Aqualad, recibió encarando el puño bloqueándolo y le regresó el atraco agachándose y colándosele por un lado para golpearle por la espalda y hacerlo trastabillar.

—Bien..., veo que alguien aquí sabe pelear.

Se sacudió el traje negro y volvió al encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

–.–

—Beast, ¡cuidado!

El verde, convertido en una boa, salió volando, fue Star quien le atrapó y evitó que golpeara contra la pared de manera escandalosa. Ella lo dejó a un lado y observó el panorama, Cyborg peleaba contra Red X, el de negro llevaba delantera; Aqualad había sido enviado contra Speedy y ambos estaban recuperándose de la barrida.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Star encendió la energía en sus manos y se lanzó contra aquel hombre que tanto le molestaba. Apuntó toda su energía al mismo tiempo que brillaban sus ojos de manera tan intensa que al golpear contra el hombre, se creó una explosión que levantó polvo a su alrededor. Se detuvo y buscó al rededor.

Una enorme X llegó por detrás suyo y la atrapó en capullo haciéndola retorcerse, y después una segunda más como refuerzo en un plástico que se adhería a su piel, le abrazó por encima.

—¿Tu brazo...?

—Estoy bien —Speedy apretaba la mandíbula en un gesto para no gritar mientras se levantaba y se hacia de su arco. Al tomarlo, apretó un ojo y se inclinó adelante, pero se aguantó sujetándolo con fuerza—. Prosigamos —y se obligó a sonreír, pero algunas gotas de sudor le perlaban la cara.

Aqualad asintió y se colocó a la espada, chascó la lengua al darse cuenta que ya no llevaba agua en el termo, y colocó una pose defensiva. Pateó un robot metálico, después otro y al caer al piso con el tercero no pudo evitar observar que una de las tres fechas que el pelirrojo lanzara a otros cybors, falló. _Él jamás fallaba._

–.–

Red X retrocedió frente a Bestboy, éste se había transformado en un extraterrestre Valcano Ruyukmntr de un vídeo juego; era algo así como un hombre gigante como de dos metros veinte, con los brazos y piernas largas, como lo doble de lo normal y se movía rápido y elástico. El de la mascara pegó contra la pared y, observando hacía arriba, dio una fuerte patada sobre las rocas que hicieron caer algunas estalactitas logrando al monigote verde retroceder y convertirse en algo más dinámico como un murciélago para evitarlas.

Sin perder tiempo, Red lanzó unas bombas a lo alto y se cubrió mientras el techo comenzaba a caerse.

Aqualad sólo alcanzó a levantar la vista antes que un polvo de roca le perturbara los ojos, al girar se dio cuenta que Speedy había lanzado un par de flechas evitado que unas rocas le cayeran encima.

Ambos se sonrieron y se movieron evadiendo el derrumbe.

—¡No escaparás!

Cyborg se lanzó contra Slade, Red se atravesó golpeándolo y siguió adelante por el túnel para evitar la caída de las estalactitas. Pero el medio robot sólo apretó los dientes y no desistió su persecución mientras Star, con todas sus fuerzas antes que Aqualad pudiera ayudarla, logró romper sus ataduras y les siguió prontamente.

—¡Raven sigue inconciente! —Speedy quien tiraba flechas a diestra y siniestra por encima suyo para evitar ser aplastados, apuró al moreno quien, buscándole con la mirada se topó que Beast Boy ya estaba con ella y como gorila la llevaba lejos protegiéndola en un abrazo.

—¡Tenemos que salir!

Cubriéndose el rostro por encima de los ojos con un brazo, Speedy intentó seguir por donde los otros, pero era inútil. Masculló algo y agarrando a su amigo por la muñeca lo guió hacia un espacio aparentemente estable.

Fueron quizás como dos minutos en que las piedras dejaron de formar alboroto y nuevamente el sitio quedaba amplio e irregular. Eso lo vieron como señal para continuar.

—Beast, nosotros continuaremos, quédate con Raven.

El verde, ya en su forma, la miró y los miró. Él no deseaba que le sucediera nada a Raven, pero Robin también era su amigo y sabía que era ahora o nunca para alejarlo de Slade. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, éste junto con la morena fueron empujados al suelo por Aqualad, quien les cubrió y soltó un gesto de dolor al caer; un cyborg más grande que los otros había aparecido y el disparo le había generado una nueva lesión sobre el hombro.

Speedy se apresuró pero, al ver que no era suficiente detonar las flechas, corrió para subírsele encima y, por la abertura del cuello que mostraban, clavar la flecha. —¡Tenemos que pasar por sobre su caparazón! —. Saltó evitando otro cyborg y rodó para seguir corriendo. Parecía que se habían reproducido pues, sin esperarlo ya tenían cinco encima atacándoles.

—¡Speedy, cuidado! —Aqualad gritó para hacerse escuchar entre tanto ruido, por la espalda llegaba un cyborg diferente a los otros, éste era pequeño y escurridizo.

Pero el pelirrojo giró lento, le atraparon las manos por la espalda y, cuando se retorció para soltarse, una punzada sobre la cabeza le hizo caer de golpe.

—¡Speedy! —Aqualad se removió arrastrándose y con ambos pies logró patear un robot, eso aflojó su amarre, se levantó y se impulsó con toda su fuerza contra el cyborg que apuntaba a su amigo y ambos chocaron de lleno contra la pared. De ahí no supo más.

Beast fue el último en caer al intentar ir a cuidar a Raven.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en el capitulo "La boda" estar cuando llega a Tamaran habla con Galfore en otro idioma y hay un momento en el que Galfore dice KORIAND, el nombre real de Star? _Dato sacado de osteentitans._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	34. Fin del juego

_**Teen Titans**__pertenece__ a DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer._ La historia está referida a la serie animada Teen Titans.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—_.— = cambio de momento, misma escena_

—_.—.— = cambio de escena_

—_.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena_

* * *

**Los héroes rescatan personas,  
****pero los superhéroes rescatan héroes**

–**.–.–**

**34.- Fin del juego**

—_¡Robin! —Esa parecía Starfire— ¡DETENTE!_

—_St-rfir… —sus ojos se medio cerraron en intento de aguantarse las veces que le tronaron los hombros al moverse—. Ro-in…_

–.–

Speedy se tambaleó por aquel túnel, iba encorvado mientras se cogía de un brazo; por éste le resbalaban unas hilerillas de sangre de una herida que llevaba entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo. Trastabilló pegando la punta del pie con una piedra, mas sólo se detuvo unos instantes, se sacudió el rostro, parpadeó aclarándose la vista y se siguió hasta donde visualizó un hueco.

—Vamos Red-X, ¡elimínala! Es una orden.

Con una caída como de medio piso, el pelirrojo observó a lo lejos a quienes buscaba. Cyborg estaba tirado cara contra el suelo, Slade le pisaba por la espalda y traía en una mano su bastón.

—_Robin, ¡suéltala! ¡Es Starfire!_

Red-X apretaba fuerte el cuello de la fémina y, rehusándose con lo último que podía, le soltó mientras él se jalaba hacia atrás y pegaba contra el suelo. En aquel momento se formó una abertura y esa fue suficiente señal para el pelirrojo quien, ya con el arco en mano y la flecha tendida, soltara una flecha directo al moreno.

—Gmgg...

Robin se llevó una mano al hombro, la flecha, filosa, le había penetrado clavando toda la punta. Asió a los lados hasta que logró sacarla pero, inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó comenzando a gritar.

Desde su lugar, y algo impresionado, Slade apretó los puños con fuerza y mandó inmediatamente robots al ataque. Era tiempo de que se encargara personalmente de cierto invitado, pero Cyborg, que de la nada se hubiera levantado, le cayó encima con un golpe a la cara que lo envió pared atrás.

—¡No sabes cuanto moría por hacer eso! —el chico robot se masajeó la muñeca y volvió a atacar.

En su lucha, mientras se retorcía de dolor, Robin observó por entre las rendijillas de ojos una maraña pelirroja muy cerca de él, se trataba de Starfire, estaba desmayada.

—Star…

Se apretó más la cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar.

—¡Robin! —Unos brazos lo jalaron por los hombros y le instaron a dejar de encorvarse—. ¡Robin, ¿me escuchas?! —y le sujetó con más fuerza—. Te hemos inyectado unos nanobots para combatir los otros, ¡necesitas ceder!

Alerta ante todo momento, el mayor giró algo impresionado, no sospechaba que lo supieran.

–—¿Sorprendido? —Cyborg se sacó la sangre que resbalaba de su labio inferior, pero seguía complacido con aquella reacción.

Evitando un nuevo golpe, el mayor dio tres pasos para atrás y cruzó las manos a la espalda, señalando que no necesitaba de tanto esfuerzo para combatirlo, y por debajo de su máscara sonrió. Robin parecía hacer caso nulo y seguía luchando, así que todo seguía a su favor.

—Robin, ¡mírame! —Speedy lo empujó lo mejor que pudo, hombros contra el piso y se le subió encima para que éste dejara de doblarse—. ¡Hazlo por tus amigos! ¡Hazlo por Star!

—S...-r… —le pudo ver, cerca, inconsciente, después se giró hacia él, apenas y podía distinguir una masa.

Slade se confió un poco, ceder no estaba en su naturaleza y eso significaba que tampoco en la de Robin. Pero al verlo intentar relajarse mientras el otro le llamaba, lo molestó. Golpeó a Cyborg lejos y saltó para ir de lleno contra el pelirrojo, quien rodó con Robin a cuestas, le jaló a un lado y apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para lanzarse evitando una patada a sus costillas.

—¡Muchacho impertinente! Pensé haberme encargado ya de ti, pero lo voy a solucionar.

Slade giró con una pronta patada que golpeó al otro por la quijada y le lanzó contra una pared de la cual cayeron algunas piedras encima suyo. Speedy se removió dolorido y soltó un ligero grito antes de apretar los dientes cuando recibió otra patada al estómago y después fuera tomado del cuello golpeándole nuevamente contra las piedras atrás.

—¿Unas últimas palabras? —El pelirrojo apretaba el brazo con sus manos intentando que aflojara el agarre, su rostro se estaba colocando rojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Slade apretó en puño su otra mano y lanzó el golpe, pero Speedy, más veloz, amarró las piernas sobre el brazo para hacer un ancla y soltarse rodando a un lado; tras ello la flecha con el detonador que le dejase a la espalda, detonó.

El impacto había sido tan fuerte que la pared se destrozó y Slade salió volando por ello. Speedy tuvo que apresurarse a salir cuando las rocas encima de su cabeza amenazaron en aplastarle. Con un saltó se encontró afuera, él rodando a un lado y su carcaj medio metro a la derecha. Se arrodilló y observó el panorama, el otro se levantaba sacudiéndose polvo del traje y algo de sangre que empapaba su brazo izquierdo.

Se encontraban cerca del mar, sobre una pequeña planicie de un acantilado bastante alto donde las olas estaban rompiendo abajo con furia inundando todo el ambiente a sal húmeda. Ese día el mar estaba picado.

Ha como pudo, se alcanzó una flecha, apoyó el arco al piso y cuando apuntó levantándolo, el brazo le tembló. —Gg… —Afianzó más exigiéndoselo y achicó los ojos, la vista la tenía borrosa y apenas y sentía podía mantenerse lucido.

—Dame tu mejor tiro, chico —el mayor comenzó a correr hacia él.

Soltó la flecha cuando lo vio venir, pero Slade la golpeó como si nada. Entonces se le cayó por fin el arco e iba a caer de lleno también él, pero el otro lo sujetó por el cabello, le asió a un lado y llevó la rodilla contra su cara y sin soltarlo lo atrajo para rematarlo con una patada al pecho que lo lanzó a la orilla de aquel arrecife.

Otra detonación se escuchó entre las paredes de aquella cueva y al salir, Robin abrió los ojos ante la impresión, Slade estaba adelante sujetando a su pelirrojo amigo por el cuello de su franela roja, dejándole en vilo por el filo de la caída al mar. Speedy parecía inconciente.

—Que esto te sirva de lección, Robin —afiló las palabras mordazmente y soltó al menor.

—¡SPEEDY!

Horrorizado, el otro fue corriendo, pero como era de esperarse, Slade se interpuso. Enojado, Robin le golpeó, intentó saltarlo y, retrocediendo, observó desesperanzado como el mayor tronó los dedos haciendo aparecer un par de cyborgs justo delante de él, que ni bien de haber llegado, explotaron.

La detonación le hizo ir contra el piso y cubrirse hasta que las piedrecillas ya no llovieron y el piso dejó de temblar, entonces se levantó en busca del pelirrojo. No esperó por los otros que le gritaban, lanzó un cable anclándolo y saltó cuesta abajo donde podía ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo en la arena.

—_¡Robin, espera!_

Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía dentro de manera que no entendía. Pero no se detuvo corriendo entre la arena hasta que llegó donde él, se había arrancado la mascara y ahora estaba echado de rodillas, girándolo para revisar si respiraba.

—¿…?

Una sombra a lo lejos entre algunas piedras llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su visita pasada pero, cuando éste disparó una soga y se movió entre las rocas desapareciendo rumbo a la ciudad, descifró de quien se trataba.

Hubo un quejido y los ojos azules descendieron.

—¿Speedy?

Se calmó cuando lo vio moverse un poco más, él seguía vivo.

—¿Robin?

Cyborg junto con Star llegaron, estaban a su espalda. Raven, a quien habían logrado reanimar, se encontraba ayudando a Aqualad y a Beast Boy. Al ver que todo pintaba mejor, el de piel morena se relajó y, acercándose por atrás, le tendió el antifaz colocándoselo en un hombro.

—Apresurémonos, aún debemos revisarlo.

Ni bien, Robin se colocó la mascarilla e intentó levantarlo, Star se lo impidió, y éste sólo observó como Cyborg le pasaba de largo y era él quien lo ayudaba. Lo aceptó y también aceptó dejar que la fémina le ayudara a él.

–.–.–.–—.–.–.–

Robin se levantó de golpe, sudando. Era muy regular que por aquellas fechas se le presentara la misma pesadilla. A sabiendas que no podría continuar durmiendo, cedió a levantarse trastabillando un poco, golpeándose el dedo chiquito del pie, vociferando injurias y de ahí hasta el lavabo para poder asearse.

No pudo asesinarlo cuando lo de Star y tampoco lo hizo cuando lo de Speedy. Y aunque Slade había sido el peor enemigo que hubiese tenido, aún estaba libre pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

En Robin, los nanobots habían sido neutralizados y se realizó un examen a los demás Titanes sin encontrar algún contaminante, pero el cómo había logrado infectarle en un principio, seguía siendo un secreto que el mayor se llevara.

Se miró en el espejo, ojeroso, terminó por secarse la cara y bostezó hondo.

—Imaginé que estarías despierto —parado al umbral de la puerta, con unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa roja, Speedy le sonrió y apuntó hacia atrás, en dirección a la salida—. ¿Qué te parece un desayuno?

Ya despertando, el moreno asintió, se miró una vez más al reflejo y dejó la toalla a un lado para ir en busca de ropa de civil. Tenía hambre y unos panqueques con doble mantequilla y miel comenzaban a acaparar su pensamiento.

—Has llegado temprano.

—Hoy me tocó guardia, así que aproveché.

El pelirrojo aún llevaba unas vendas a las muñecas y, fuera de tener cuidado con las costillas, iba en una pronta recuperación. Por su parte, Robin cojeaba de vez en cuando, pero progresivamente menos.

—¿No olvidas algo?

Robin lo miró si entender, entonces lo entendió y caminó por ellas colocándoselas antes de salir.

—Ahora que recuerdo, me debes una comida.

—No era comida, sino cena.

—Es lo mismo para mí—se encogió de hombros—. Pero si insistes, cena también será. ¿Es una cita?

Ambos se perdieron por el ascensor continuando la discusión de la charla y, sin perder turno, el pelirrojo recordándole al otro lo lento que era.

Slade tenía razón, no iba a olvidar esa lección, pero no como él creía, sino como Speedy le enseñara. Así que, la próxima vez que lo encontrara, no dejaría que nadie más saliera dañado, sin importar el precio. Ya no más.

–.–.–.–

—¡Te ves lindísima! —a Starfire le brillaron los ojos como dos grandes rubíes y juntó las manos de manera muy contenta al ver su obra, entonces se agachó y le abrazó fuerte—. ¡Ahora probemos el moño morado, Silkie!

Y contenta, sacó el listón rosa y comenzó con el otro, mientras el pequeño gusano polilla daba de mordiscos intentando quitarse el listón.

–.–

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, aquí llegamos al final. Espero que les haya gustado.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que se hace una referencia a Batman en la pelea entre Robin y Slade en "el aprendiz"? Cuando Slade le dice a Robin que sería como un padre para él y éste responde que él ya tiene un padre, aparece una bandada de murciélagos del techo. Esa es una clara referencia al héroe. _Dato sacado de losteentitans._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
